


Liars and Legends

by imwiththeunicorn (tiatodd)



Category: Labyrinth (1986), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fiction, General fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiatodd/pseuds/imwiththeunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeless fairytale classic born of loneliness that brought together thousands of readers from around the globe, this is the story of you, and how you helped and hurt and shaped the surprisingly romantic trickster god Loki, through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. Join me on this throwback to the early 2010s, to a time when fandom crossovers were harmless and creative and woobifying a villain for the sake of kissing him was still sort of acceptable. I hope this brings back memories for old readers, and entertainment to the new.<br/>POSTED as-was from deviantArt, dumb descriptions and all, for nostalgia's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Is there a reason we’re here?” you asked of the pigtailed blond beside you on the rock. You kicked a pebble into the water. “Not that it isn’t a nice place.”

It really was a nice place. Ten feet below you hid a river behind thick berry bushes. The only place where the clear water was visible was at a makeshift bridge of stepping stones to the other side, connecting one bank to the other. There was just enough cleared sand  for one to lay out a picnic blanket for a forest picnic, though it was usually always too chilly under the thick canopy of leaves high above. Upslope from the boulder on which you perched was a thick, forked oak tree; and before that, a perfect stone to function as a stepstool. It was as though someone had designed this place, and had carefully controlled every natural element to craft such a perfect hideaway.

“We’re here to enjoy ourselves before I have to go back to Gotham, duh,” she said in her far-too-bubbly voice. The blouse she wore today looked particularly clown-esq, all black-and-white harlequin pattern with a black collar and thick black buttons down the front. It was baggy with cuffed sleeves, and would go nearly to her knees if not for the belt cinching it around her hips. Underneath, she wore dark purple leggings and pointed black ankle boots with no heel. This would seem so out-of-place on anyone else, but she wore it as naturally as skin.

“Yeah, okay. What’s the _real_ reason you took me out to a secluded area and brought the shoulder bag you won’t ever let me look in?”

She grinned sheepishly, black-rimmed eyes brightening with a smile as one hand delved into her bag. She pulled out a green folder, which held within it several newspaper clippings of the same otherworldly criminal.

“Wait, I know who that is…”

“Loki Laufeyson,” she practically purred. “Mmm, if he’s not the sexiest man you’ve ever seen…”

“Gem, he’s a bad guy.” You dictated your words as though saying them to a five-year-old.

“So society has labeled him a negative influence,” she waved with a hint of haughty disdain. “Villains can’t be hot?”

“Well…no, his evil outweighs how physically attractive he is!”

“AH! You admitted it!”

“What? No—“

“You said he’s attractive,” she accused, leaning against you and shoving the greyscale photos in your face. “He will be your first fugitive crush, I can feel it.”

“Gem, stop it.”

“He’s escaped, you know.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Yeah! You’ll hear all about it on the news tomorrow.” She was far too excited about this. “I hear he’s even in the area.”

“Gem, that’s terrible! We—we should go back home—“

“Calm your tits, sugar. Calm. Calm, I tell you!” She shook you by the shoulders and motioned for you to take a breath. “Please, it’s my last three hours here. Can you just play along and try to ignore your silly good versus evil labels?”

“Gem…”

“Puh-LEASE!”

You huffed, shifting criss-cross-applesauce on the rock. “Fine.”

“Yay!” She clapped her hands and mimicked your posture. “Okay. I’m going to try to explain to you why this man is so sexy. First, he’s a freaking god, okay? Second, he’s hella got an English accent! I’ve heard voice clips and oh my god his voice is like…like freaking silk. Melted silk, okay? Imagine melted silk sliding down your naked body, _that is what his voice sounds like._ ”

“That doesn’t even make sense, Gem.”

“Yeah it does, shush! Third, lll _ook at those hands!_ ” She pointed to a couple clippings in which his delicate, graceful hands were very clearly visible, and then she proceeded to flop her own hands in front of her face and make these pained expressions of sexual frustration. “His hands! Oh, man, what I wouldn’t give for him to—“

“Next, please.”

“Right, kay. Fourth, his eyes. You can’t see them in these pictures but I have a freeze frame from the news where you can see his eyes and oh. My. God. Ohmygod. They are inhumanly green. I mean, of course, because he’s not a human, he’s a god…but then fifth, his brother Thor said Loki is a frost giant from some place called Jotunnheim. Frost giant, okay? Does the term ‘ice kink’ mean anything to you?”

“Gem…”

“Think about it!” She scooted closer, voice dropping. “Those delicate hands sliding down your body, cold as ice on your hot skin while those piercing eyes hold yours captive…he says your name, nay, he commands your name and his voice breaks over you like an ocean wave. Are you picturing it? Because oh my god I am and it’s amazing.”

Well when she put it that way, it did sound a bit appealing…

“Hang on, I’m getting a call…hello? Yeah…yeah…hang on a sec.” She gave you an apologetic look and hopped down off the rock, phone to her ear as she ascended the slope to the path. “Greg—Greg, hang on, I can’t hear you get. Gimme a sec.”

The image wouldn’t shake from your head. Your eyes wandered over the various clippings. He really _was_ pretty insanely attractive…but he was evil! He was bad! You could understand Gem’s interest; she was raised in Gotham City. Her first-ever celebrity crush was the Joker. But you wouldn’t allow yourself to go all fan-flail over some intergalactic villain just because he was hot.

The image was still there. His slender hands peeling off your shirt; his breath on your neck as he whispered dirty things into your ear in a buttery-smooth voice. You closed your eyes and let yourself feel it, and with a rolling breeze you got the chills. “Mmm…Loki…”

“You called?”

“AH!” You wobbled backward and fell off the rock, right down toward the water. You braced yourself to be dashed upon the rocks, breath freezing as you prepared for your death, but instead you fell into a strong pair of arms. “Get away from me!” you shrieked, stumbling backward onto the bank. Before you stood a tall man with pale skin, prominent cheekbones, thin, soft lips, and unnatural green eyes. His lips were quirked into a wicked smirk, eyes narrowing as he advanced on you. A long, thick green cape caught the wind flowing by. His green-and-gold armor was rather impressive, and almost comically out-of-place. Locks of coal black hair feathered with the wind.

“I am Loki,” he said, his voice hitting your ears like the clearest sound you had ever heard in your life. “You summoned me just now. Are you aware? No, clearly not, so I shall explain it to you briefly: you call my name with a strong desire in your heart, and I come right to you. Now, what possibly could you have desired so much that it would call me to your presence? What were you imagining?” His tone indicated that he had a few guesses, all of them dirty.

Your mouth was stuck open. Gem had been so right about that voice. You had a brief vision of melted silk dripping over your naked body…”Great. Fantastic to know. Sorry about the mix-up, I really didn’t mean to call you. Can you just leave, please, and I won’t be involved in any villainous plots?”

His head cocked to the side and he continued to advance on you until you were backed against the forked tree. “Strange, you show far less paralyzing fear than most I come in contact with. You interest me. I like it.”

“Please, just go away.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I like you. And now that I’ve met you, I can see you whenever I want.” The glee in his eyes was frightening. “I think I want you on my side. At least…I think you could entertain me.”

“Whoa, whoa. Back up the crazy train. I am _not_ aiding and abetting someone the Avengers want their hands on.”

“Fine, then. Entertain me.”

“Entertain…?”

“Tell me, Midgardian, do you know the term ‘harem’?”

“Oh, hell no!” you shouted, pushing him back. He stumbled, expression broken into surprise. “You just stay away from me. I’m not gonna turn you in, but you’d better not show your face to me again.”

“Ooh, a girl with a mind of her own,” he mused. “Quite like Sif. But far more sexually attractive. Oh, I like this.”

“That’s the second time you’ve suggested you want to have sex with me. You’re really creeping me out. Go away.”

“Make me.”

“I’m sorry, are you five or do all people act like this where you come from?”

“Ah, we’ve already begun the banter and we haven’t known each other five minutes!” He beamed. Gem had forgotten to mention how perfect his teeth were. “I’ll definitely be seeing you again.”

“Who are you talking to?” Gem called. Your heart raced and you motioned, frantically, for Loki to leave.

“No one,” you said, turning to your friend. “Who was that?”

“Just Greg. Hey, are you okay? You look kinda freaked.”

You faced where Loki had been. Without a sound, he had vanished with your back turned. “Uh…yeah, I…lost my balance and almost fell off the rock,” you said. “I should be good now. You wanna head back and finish packing?”

“Yeah, lemme get my sexy Loki pictures.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you all thought this was a sequel.
> 
> Surprise!  
> I'd been meaning to write this for some time. Just a pre-chapter to chapter 1 because I needed to clear up how the Reader and Loki met in the first place.  
> Also, I wanted to introduce Gem.  
> So yeah.


	2. Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't read this if you're already rolling your eyes at the title.
> 
> I'm going to go crawl under a rock now and deny my love for Loki.

Your eyes started stinging, but didn't threaten to leak. You were tired of that sensation, and sick of it; it made you want to throw your phone across the room.  
  
You sniffed, focusing your attention on the movie you were watching, the TV the only source of light in the room at this hour of the night.  
  
"You seem distraught," said a low voice behind your chair, laden with condescending certainty; which you read as pity.  
  
"I told you to leave me alone," you growled, not bothering even to glare at the Norse god peering over your shoulder.  
  
"Mm."  
  
A slender hand grabbed your phone out of your lap. "Um, hey! That's mine!"  
  
You turned around to see Loki pondering over the messages on your phone reflecting in his green eyes. He didn't have a trace of a smirk on his face, though he still held a sense of arrogance in the way he stood, the flourish with which he flicked to the next message on your phone. His lips puckered slightly as he read.  
  
"Please give my phone back..." you demanded weakly, holding out a hand.  
  
He glanced down at you, looking mildly amused, and then puzzled as he handed you the phone. "I don't understand. She told you she was 'stoked.' Why does that make you sad?"  
  
"The hell does it matter to you? I told you to leave me alone! I don't need any damn Avengers busting through my door and accusing me of harboring a fugitive, or something." You stood up and moved to the other side of the room, plopping criss-cross-applesauce on the floor and returning your attention to the screen. Loki stayed where he was.  
  
"Tell me why that made you sad."  
  
"That's personal!"  
  
"Will you please tell me?"  
  
How did he manage to keep his voice so calm and level? And he had sewn so much emotion into the words that for a moment, you legitimately took it for concern.  
  
You didn't want to tell him.  
  
But you sort of had to tell someone.  
  
"I'm tired of having to push our friendship," you said, voice low. "I...she doesn't seem to try anymore. And she always says she's so excited for the things we plan, but more often than not she ends up cancelling..." You stopped when your voice broke.  
  
You felt him kneel beside you. "Go on."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Yes you do." His voice was a bit more forceful, and you looked up to meet his eyes. "And I want to hear it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Suddenly a smile broke over his face, though his eyes remained sad. "Chances are, I have been where you are. And I haven't got a friend in this world. And you have never shown me fear, and have not stupidly tried to fight me--"  
  
"I'm not joining your side." You scrunched your knees up to your chest and looked at him defiantly.  
  
"I'm not asking you to," he said. "Yet. But I still want to know what's bothering you; and if you don't believe that, you still want to tell somebody."  
  
A moment's pause.  
  
"I keep doubting how much she loves me," you continued, slowly. "I don't doubt it when I'm with her. I always know exactly how much she cares for me whenever I'm around her but the thing is I never even see her anymore and she doesn't answer my texts and I know she won't answer my phonecalls, she's never on FaceBook, I don't have a Tumblr, and Instagram is hardly the best form of private communication--"  
  
Loki's hand on your forearm startled you out of your hysterical rambling, and you begrudgingly nodded thanks, placing a hand over his. His thumb brushed along the side of your forefinger.  
  
"And now every time I think of her, I start to dislike her...and then dislike myself...and then I just don't feel like doing anything..."  
  
A pair of lips kissed your temple and you froze, eyes wide. You reached over to slap the idiot across his delicate face, but he was quickly at your other side, smirking when you put your hand down and pouted. "W-what the hell was that about."  
  
"I told you my reasons," he explained calmly, reading you with his green eyes. You took a breath to keep from shivering, efforts undone when his eyes locked into yours. "Do you feel better, having told someone?"  
  
Yes, you did, you realized and yet the tears spilled over and streaked down your face, and you grabbed onto Loki and buried your face in a soft(er) part of his armour. One of his hands cupped the back of your head and redirected you to the crook of his neck, and his other arm wrapped around you and you crawled into his lap, letting the tears fall.  
  
"I'm amazed, really. You seem to trust me already."  
  
"Shut up," you moaned into his neck, choking on a sob.  
  
He was silent for a moment. It surely puzzled you why he would give any time to a sobbing girl. "Do you still dislike me so?"  
  
"Yes," you bit immediately, clawing into his back--or trying to, but foiled by his armour.  
  
"No you don't," he said with calm certainty, fingers curling in your hair. "You don't. You know somewhere in your heart I am not all so bad as others may paint me to be."  
  
"This is a really low way to try to get me to your side--"  
  
"I'll stop," he murmured. "But I want you to remember this. That I am showing you a kindness."  
  
"Loki..." Why weren't you pulling away?  
  
"I don't crave for world domination, you know. I want to be a healer, a helper. A confidant. I am a god. I want to be given the chance to prove I can be one."  
  
You pulled back a little, looking warily at his face. "You will never be my god."  
  
He looked at you for a moment, expression unreadable, and pulled you back down to his neck. "Then call me something else. For now. But I can assure you, you will warm up to me."  
  
"No way in hell."  
  
He chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Oz. Just please go away, leave me be.
> 
> I get so shy about my Avengers stuff. Probably because we fangirls share this fandom with Marvel fanboys so...I dunno. It's like sharing a room with your brother; there are some things you just can't do. That came out extremely creepy. Or maybe it's just me.
> 
> That said, please move along if you're not a fangirl. Really. Spare me the embarrassment. Pretend you never saw it. I mean this with much sincerity.
> 
> I dunno, I needed to write and my Tony/Steve fics weren't doing it for me. I didn't just say that.
> 
> I haven't crossed over to the dark side ;-;


	3. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not a fan, move along. Please. For my own self-esteem.

You found yourselves in close company by the time the credits rolled.  
  
"May I sleep with you?"  
  
"Excuse me?" you thundered, glaring dangerously at the smirking man.  
  
"Oh, no, I meant--" he chuckled under his breath, feigning innocence with a hand resting daintily on his lips. "I meant, may I stay the night here?"  
  
You gave him a flat look. "You're joking, right? I never wanted you in my house in the first pl--I never wanted to be affiliated with you in any manner! The hell would I let you spend the night for?"  
  
He sighed, pinching his lower lip absently as his eyes tried to reason with you. "Well, I'm sort of being pursued--"  
  
"Oh hell no--"  
  
"Please, listen" he mock-begged, chuckling as you let out a passive sigh. "The last place anyone would think to look for a power-mad, egotistical, half-god fugitive would be the humble suburban home of a young lady."  
  
That last comment stalled your rebuttal, and you blinked. Young lady? Well that was a tad formal. "W-why...ugh."  
  
"You won't turn me out, will you?" His forehead wrinkled as his green eyes begged you. "Into the streets, at two in the morning, after I've gone days without proper rest...and even comforted--"  
  
"Alright, geez!" you breathed, irritated. "You can sleep on the couch."  
  
His eyebrows quirked up, questioning.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Your caretakers won't mind?"  
  
Oh right. Well damn--the only room left alone every morning was yours. You had a feeling he knew this.  
  
"Leave," you demanded. Quickly his expression shifted to one of almost frenzied worry, causing you to say, without thinking, "No, I'm sorry. You can stay. But it has to be in my room, no one comes in there without knocking first."  
  
Loki's mischievous smirk made you want to slap yourself for being a fool. He opened his mouth but you interrupted.  
  
"Don't say another damn word, I am so frustrated with you right now. Come with me, I'll get you a sleeping bag," you growled, folding your arms and standing without looking at Loki.  
  
\--  
  
Loki looked at you, horror-stricken. "You expect me to sleep on the floor?"  
  
"Yes. Now quit whining, I'm going to change." With that, you closed your closet door and proceeded to change, awkwardly, into a large Batman tee.  
  
He moaned through the door, "I won't be able to get any sleep!"  
  
"I offered you the couch earlier!"  
  
"But you know why I can't sl--"  
  
You opened the door, glaring less than a foot away from his face. "Sleep in my damn bed then. Gosh. I'll sleep on the floor, you priss-ass."  
  
He smirked, expression fading into a good impression of a gracious smile. "You're too kind."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." You shouldered past, glaring pointedly at him while he just smiled, and plopped on your old forest-green sleeping bag.  
  
You glared.  
  
He looked at you.  
  
"Well what now?" you asked, irritated.  
  
"Are you just going to watch as I undress?"  
  
You blushed. Oh. "W-wait, you're...what are you planning on wearing to bed."  
  
The mischief in his smirk increased tenfold, eyes flashing as his chin jutted out. "You wear clothes to bed?"  
  
"OH GOD."  
  
He doubled over laughing, smile so contagious you nearly laughed yourself, but you were already having a difficult time just holding your scowl. "It amuses me how shy you are."  
  
"Well clearly," you muttered, growling and focusing on your sleeping bag as you crawled into it. You pulled it over your head. "Hurry up and get in the damn bed; the air's getting stale in here."  
  
He chuckled and you heard fabric rustling, and a few soft thuds, and you tried really really hard not to picture it--"I'm done, you know."  
  
Disbelieving, you poked your head warily out of the sleeping bag to find that Loki was indeed done. Sitting up, in your bed, with your bedsheets covering...only what was necessary. He smirked down at you over his bare chest.  
  
"Loki!"  
  
"What?" he chuckled. "I'm decent!"  
  
Blushing darkly, you dropped your eyes and grumbled, "I can see your...h-happy trail."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Y...it's...you know!"  
  
You looked up to see if he was just trolling, but he genuinely looked puzzled. And then you sighed, exasperated. "The...you know! The little...thing of hair. That grows down from your belly button."  
  
"Ah." He nodded, and then pondered, and a smirk flashed across his face. "So, why is it called a 'happy' trail?"   
  
You growled and flopped over on your side, tugging the sleeping bag up around you. "Take a wild guess."  
  
He chuckled, not pushing you anymore, and you heard him reach over and click the light off, settling back into your bed.  
  
Well, it was a summer night. And your sleeping bag was insulated. Usually in the company of another, you were conscious of their need for sleep, so you wouldn't have tossed and turned as much as you did; but seeing as it was only Loki, you writhed like the sleeping bag was full of spiders.  
  
With a frustrated grunt, you threw the sleeping bag to your feet and curled up with only your pillow...and your back started to hurt. "DAMMIT!"  
  
A low chuckle. "Having trouble?"  
  
"It's too hot in here. Do not turn that into a joke."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What, no witty pun? Biting sarcasm?" you asked.  
  
You heard a slight shuffle of sheets. "Well...I....don't like to talk about it, but I am...an ice giant."  
  
"So you can fix the AC?"  
  
He let out a distracted laugh. "No. But I can provide a temporary solution to your current discomfort."  
  
You paused. "What do you mean...?"  
  
"Well, I can control the temperature of my body--"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Alright," he sighed.  
  
Squirm. Squirm. You laid the sleeping bag out under you, but even that was too hot. Your hairline began to sweat, and you groaned. "You still up, Mr. God of Mischief?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Again you hesitated. "So...the term 'mischief' doesn't include 'lust,' right?"  
  
He laughed heartily. "You wish!"  
  
"Shut up!" you snapped over his laughter. "You'll wake people!" Though it didn't stop, his laughter quieted. You stood, slowly, and tiptoed to the edge of your bed, leaning on it lightly. You saw his dark shadow sit up.  
  
"Oh, decided you will, now?"  
  
"Shut up and put some pants on."  
  
"Hmhm." A bit more rustling, and moving around. "Alright."  
  
"You're being serious, right? The last thing I--"  
  
"Just get in," he groaned, and you did as he said, slipping under the covers. You squeaked when he pulled your back flush up against his chest.  
  
"Lok--"  
  
"Give it a moment," he said.  
  
So you waited. As you did, his arms wrapped around yours, encouraging you to snuggle back into him--and instead of warmth, you found yourself surrounded by a cooling sensation. Perhaps a bit too cool; you started to shiver.  
  
"Too much?" he muttered.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He tugged the covers over the both of you more tightly. "That should balance it out."  
  
Well, temperature issue now under control, you still couldn't sleep. Now your mind was busy. "Hey you still awake?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have a question. What is it that you're after, exactly?"  
  
He chuckled darkly. "You've already accused me of it; surely you understand."  
  
You blushed. "W-what?"  
  
"Getting you onto my side. What were you thinking?" he laughed. You pulled his cool hand up to your burning cheeks, and he laughed more. "Well, you are a Midgardian girl. Of course you would assume--"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You keep saying that, but I'm beginning to believe you don't want me to."  
  
"Whatever! Just..." you sighed. "Tell me why...why me? Why do you want me to be on your side?"  
  
"I have told you. You showed me no fear; you did not try to fight me. And up to now," he replied, squeezing you lightly. "you have shown me a tremendous amount of trust."  
  
"I don't trust you!"  
  
"Oh, but you do," he assured, lips testingly close to your ear. "You do trust me. You do not allow yourself to be in the arms of another if you don't trust them."  
  
"That's crap reasoning," you retorted. "You mean to say I trust everyone I've ever given a hug to? Please, that's completely--"  
  
"Consider it."  
  
Well crap. You began thinking, and so far you couldn't find fault in his argument. "That doesn't mean I trust you."  
  
"But you do trust me."  
  
"I do n--AH!" A freezing hand grasped you by the throat, squeezing tightly. You froze with fear, breathing shallow, and clawed at his hand. "Wh-hat are you doing?" you choked.  
  
He let go, wrapping his arms around you to hold you in place. The only thing keeping you from struggling was your sheer confusion. "You do trust me," he whispered into your ear. "You do trust me, because that surprised you. You knew I could do that, you know I can kill you with a flick of the wrist and not feel guilty about it, but you trust me. You may not like me, but you do trust me. That is more than I can say for most."  
  
Your heart was still racing out of sheer terror, but you breathed deeply, and eventually calmed. "I guess I'm just too damn tired to be wary right now."  
  
He chuckled. "Whatever your reasoning. Though I do still believe you trust me."  
  
"Uhhuh," you sighed, feeling yourself drifting further into unconsciousness.  
  
A whispered "goodnight" was the last thing you heard before you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again, I write more than intended.  
> Jaykay I totally had this planned out like three days ago.
> 
> Still baaaaarely keeping him in character. I like to push my limits, as you can tell.
> 
> Enjoy the cuddles!


	4. Walk

****You awoke slowly, a deep breath expanding your chest as you pulled the covers tight around you. Why were you so cold--  
  
You cringed, opening your eyes and preparing to tell the idiot to leave, now, before you had to get in the shower and--oh. No one's arms were around you.  
  
You turned your head. Loki was gone. O-oh. Well alright...  
  
Sitting up, you scanned the room. All was still so you swung your legs over the edge of the bed, a tad puzzled, but pleased he was gone. You checked the clock, happy to see it was just the right time of day for anyone in the house to be gone, or still asleep until 1PM.  
  
And you were just about to get in the shower when you heard a surge of water through the pipes, which meant a certain sibling was in fact not planning on sleeping in to an obscene hour of the day. "Dammit!" you groaned, well aware there was little chance of any warm water for at least the next hour and a half. So you walked out to the kitchen, and fetched down a bowl, shuffling your toes on the kitchen floor and as you prepared your breakfast you couldn't really focus on much besides your longing for a shower, and your toothbrush.  
  
A clock ticking, your cereal crunching and the hum of the refrigerator were the only signs that this wasn't a silent film, and you pondered what you might need to get accomplished today. Might be able to, seeing as that bothersome demigod was out of the picture...  
  
Up you got to pour yourself a cup of coffee, huffing as you watched the clock on the wall. You could understand a long shower once in awhile but this was going on twenty-five minutes and getting quite ridiculous...  
  
Silence. Sip. You took a breath, and stood leaning against the counter, slipping a hand absently under your Batman shirt and running a hand over your stomach. And the clock ticked, and the refrigerator buzzed, and you yawned, not tired but too focused on your mission for a shower to do anything. You considered the bed you would make, once you were clean, and the laundry you would wash, once you were clean, and the deviantArt messages you would reply to, once you were clean, and it was going on thirty minutes. You could predict at least 15 more, and still more time just for the water to warm back up.  
  
Just whatever. You sat criss-cross-applesauce on the kitchen floor, stealing a spiteful sip of coffee from your mug and glared at the ground.  
  
"Captain Crunch..." mused a familiar voice. Oh hell..."Is this even food?"  
  
You stood abruptly, quite forgetting the piping coffee in your cup until it sloshed all down the front of you, searing your legs and slapping across the floor. You drew a shuddering gasp and yelped angrily, wondering how you managed to keep a hold on the mug. You glared straight up at Loki, who was leaned over your kitchen table with a box of cereal in his hand. His eyes settled on you, an amused toothy grin on his face and you became very conscious of the fact that you had not yet put on a bra. You folded your arms over your chest...and then remembered you had actually slept with no bra. Right beside him. In his arms.  
  
You shuddered, disgusted, setting the coffee mug in the sink and wetting a towel, slapping it to the ground to clean up and positively roared, "When the hell did you get here? I didn't hear you come in!"  
  
He chuckled. "Well, you didn't hear me leave, either. Not very perceptive, are you?"  
  
Your eyes dared him to say one more word.  
  
So the little bastard did. "I am no expert on coffee, but I am fairly certain it is consumed orally, not through the skin--"  
  
"Shut your whore mouth."  
  
Mock-scandal did little to hide Loki's clear amusement. "Language."  
  
Growling, you dabbed the coffee out of your shirt, stretching it down as low as it could go over your shorts.  
  
"You should wash up," he said, opening the box of Captain Crunch and munching a piece.  
  
"You think?" You tossed the handtowel onto the sink. "I kind of can't. Someone's in the shower, and has been for almost forty minutes."  
  
"Hm." He nodded, popping another piece of cereal into his mouth. "This is actually pretty good."  
  
Scoffing, you watched him eat the cereal dry, wanting nothing more than to just slap the box out of his hands. But then you'd have to clean it up, so instead, you grabbed a bowl and a spoon and pushed it across the table to him with the milk. He blinked at you, and then smiled, and then you heard a scream.  
  
"COLD!!" It came from the bathroom. Water stopped hissing through the pipes. "Cold cold COLD!" Puzzled, you glanced down the hall, and Loki's giggle redirected your attention.  
  
"Did you...?"  
  
He nodded, laughing quietly as he spooned cereal into his mouth.  
  
"Um. Thanks, bro." You gave him a tentative pat on the shoulder, and then heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Hide yourself. Please. I can't guarantee anyone in my family would be quite so calm around you."  
  
"I'm not stupid," said Loki.  
  
"Right."  
  
\--  
  
You opened the door, relieving yourself of the pressure of the steam from your shower, and tucked the towel up around you. It was one of the smaller ones because, oh right, you needed to do laundry today. You sighed and locked your bedroom door behind you, dropping the towel to the floor.  
  
You immediately picked it up when you heard someone whistle. "LOKI!"  
  
He bit back a laugh, smiling over at you from where he lounged on your bed. "You can't blame me for you not looking around first. It's almost like you wanted me t--"  
  
"Stop right there. And don't say another thing. At all." You gathered the towel around you, covering up as much as you could, though he wasn't looking at you anymore. Scrambling around for some clothes, you ducked into the closet and got dressed.  
"I must say, you do have a choice arse--"  
  
"I told you to stop talking," you said, throwing open the closet door and glaring. There was his nearly permanent smirk that so infuriated you.  
  
"Okay, so here's what's going to happen. I'm going on a walk, and you're going to do...whatever it is you do when you're not pestering me. Whatever your plan is to 'prove to yourself that you're a god' or whatever." You tugged on a tennis shoe. "M'kay? Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Sweetheart," he chuckled, "You _are_ my plan."  
  
"What?"  
  
Attention focused full on you, he swung his legs over the edge of your bed and stepped closer, towering over you. "Even the God of Abraham needed his disciples, did he not?"  
  
Your jaw slacked. "You're completely mental."  
  
He smiled, looked down and closed his eyes. "No, I'm not. But you are my priority."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well in any case, you're not going to leave me _here,_ where your family can wander in and find me, a strange man in your room...a 'villain,' nonetheless. And how would you explain that?"  
  
"Alright, geez, Silvertongue," you grumbled, opening your door. "You sure know how to manipulate people."  
  
"How much do you know about me, exactly?"  
  
"I know you need some actual clothes," you realized, shutting the door. He looked down at his outfit, and you dug through your dresser. "Here, my best friend's brother left his jeans once. Never gave them back. They should fit you." You tossed them behind you. "And I have a couple men's shirts in my closet, so if you'll just sit tight--oh."  
  
What happened was that you had turned around, seen him changing, blushed and turned back around.  
  
"Completely shameless, aren't you?"  
  
"No," he stated. "I just like to get you flustered."  
  
You tossed him a shirt, and practically dragged him out the door, and down the hall, grabbed a drink from the fridge and left the house. It was shockingly, though refreshingly, cool for a summer day.  
  
You started off down the sidewalk, and then realized, oh hey. You were walking with Loki. On a public road. That was so smart. So you peeled off onto that little dirt path, walled by oak trees.  
  
You opened your drink and took a sip, walking briskly.  
  
"That stuff can't be any good for you," he commented.  
  
"And you would care why?"  
  
"Well, why wouldn't you? It's your body."  
  
You cast him a glare. "Yes, it is my body. I'll put in it what I want to put in it."  
  
Thankfully he didn't turn that into an innuendo...  
  
You crossed a creek with a small wooden bridge, thorny blackberry bushes growing the five-foot distance from the ground to spill over the edge of the bridge. Little green berries winked up at you in the sunlight trickling through the canopy. Dry grasses tickled your bare ankles and knees, and your pace slowed considerably as you took in how green it was to your left, along the creek. A few birds chirped, fairly quietly, and the whooshing of cars had long since faded.  
  
"So...one thing I don't understand," you began slowly, chancing a glance at Loki's face. He seemed to be watching his steps carefully, glancing around like the oak leaves were going to attack him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you escape?" You pushed right along before he could get a word in, ignoring how fast your heart was beating. "The last I heard of you before you started...showing up at random, you were locked up. Even had a muzzle. How did you get--"  
  
A warning hand on your shoulder. He stared hard at you, and then his expression softened, becoming almost playful again as he continued walking. "Well, I won't tell you every detail. Let's just say...a fellow disciple."  
  
"I'm not your disciple."  
  
"It was her plan to get me out in the first place, the clever woman..."  
  
You almost stopped. "A...she?"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Not what you think!" you defended. "I merely meant that...well, I mean, it took five men and one woman to lock you up--"  
  
"And one woman to release me," he mused. "I would almost consider her useful, had she not an agenda of her own."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, she intends to use me," he said. "She really thinks we're dealing on her terms. But I've got her under my thumb, so you needn't worry, love. I've still got control."  
  
"I wasn't worried, don't call me 'love,' and I'm not too thrilled about you being in control." You almost tripped on a rock. "I...who was she?"  
  
"We're done talking," he said darkly, and that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT!
> 
> Excuse my allusions to Christianity. I was raised Protestant. It's a different mindset.  
> The only things I know about multiple gods are what Hercules and Thor told me. Well, and from my religion class but Hinduism isn't really conducive to knowledge of Norse mythology. At least I don't think. *shrug*
> 
> Tried not to get too specific about reader's family. It's difficult not to alienate audience. I soz.
> 
> Need to edit this description later. Now, I sleepz. I haz work tomorrehs.


	5. Awkward

There was a place along the path where the blackberry bushes faded away, for a brief segment, allowing passage to a cozy bank beside the creek. An oak tree forked upward to one side of the clearing, a giant boulder structure to the other. You kind of smiled fondly, because this was your favorite part of the path, but it was also--  
  
"How long ago was it, almost a month?" Loki asked. "When I met you here?"  
  
You frowned. "Don't remind me." Stepping down toward the water, you listened to its gentle trickling, glancing around at the surrounding berry bushes in vain for anything edible. Green, everything was so green.  
  
"It's beautiful out here," said your unwanted companion, voice oddly far off. You turned around and saw he was sitting perched atop the rock pile, lounging and swinging his legs like a 7 year old girl on a swing, a smile on his face as he admired the canopy and then the creek, and then you. "It's sort of our place, isn't it."  
  
"Don't even," you snapped. "This is not 'our place.' This is my place, and I happened to meet you here and it was a very unfortunate moment in my life--"  
  
"I hardly believe that, considering it was you who called me."  
  
"I didn't call you!"  
  
He chuckled, smirking down at you. "You said my name. You can't deny that. You might have thought you were all alone, fawning over those forbidden wishes that the man who tried to enslave the earth would become your own personal god--"  
  
"Don't make it sound sick," you mumbled. "A-and you're completely off-base. I was merely...l-lamenting..."  
  
"Ever since your little...juggalo friend planted that seed in your head, you couldn't shake the idea--"  
  
"She's not a juggalo," you interrupted. "She's a Stuckie and she just moved here from Gotham City. That place is freaking weird..."  
  
"Couldn't shake the idea that even if I was the enemy, you couldn't help but fall desperately in love--"  
  
"Knock it off, Loki," you growled. "Let's get a few things straight. You are not my god, and I am not your disciple. This is not our place. I am not in love with you. You can keep talking, you manipulative little bitch, but I will foil every attempt you make to coerce me to your side. Any angle you're willing to play, I am onto you. I don't care how special you try to make me feel or how tempting you try to make yourself seem. I'm in control of my own mind, and you are not. You might as well just leave, because you have no power over me."  
  
His expression was unreadable. A bird sang rather loudly nearby, and he turned his attention to that. Had you done it? What was this reaction?  
  
Suddenly your phone buzzed in your pocket.  
  
_"Hey babe,"_ read the text from your best friend. _"Can't make it tomorrow_ but I'm free today! Where are you?"  
  
You couldn't stop the grin that spread over your face. _"Just out for a walk ^^ near the park. Wanna meet up there later?"_  
  
"Later, why not now?" The reply was uncharacteristically instantaneous. You loved the rare occasions when that happened.  
  
_"Ummm I'm kind of with someone."_ You looked up at Loki. He seemed to take no interest.  
  
_"Ooooh_ is it a boyyy? Is he cuuuute?"  
  
A chuckle from behind startled you. Puzzled, you looked up at the rock, where Loki still was--oh, wait. The clone disappeared. Loki smirked over your shoulder. "Well, am I?"  
  
"N-no!" you insisted through an unforgiving blush. "No, you're annoying."  
  
"I can't be both?"  
  
Ignoring him, you texted back a zealous no, and she insisted you bring him anyway, what could it hurt. Well now you were kind of screwed.  
  
"What's she going to say when she sees you're...you?" you fretted, chewing your lip. "I can't see this coming out any good way--hey!"  
  
He had taken your phone, and the liberty of replying. Before you could protest any further, he handed it back to you. "Trust me. I have a way with words."  
  
You glared at him, disbelieving, but soon got a reply. _"Swear I won't freak. No matter what. Love you babe! ^3^ see you soon!"_  
  
You shoved your phone in your pocket, still glaring at him. "I could have handled that." He shrugged, smiling, and you grabbed him by the hand so as to drag him along. Blush instantly recolored your cheeks and you let go.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Shut it."  
  
\--  
  
It was the remote edge of a park, just off the path. She was sitting on the edge of the soccer field, smiling, and as soon as you showed up she got up and ran toward you and embraced you. Loki stayed behind a tree as you hugged back.  
  
"Yay! It's been forever, how are you?" she asked, still not letting go. Not that you were complaining. "Where's your friend?"  
  
You let go slowly, trying to keep your expression calm although your heart was thudding for more reasons than one. Her smile slacked. "You promised you wouldn't flip."  
  
"Yes."  
  
You paused. "M'kay." You turned and before you could call him forward, Loki walked toward you, grinning confidently. He took what he seemed to think was his place at your side, and grabbed for your hand but you jerked it away. Tentatively, you looked at her face.  
  
"Hun?"  
  
She looked terrified, eyes wide, shaking her head. "Y-you're...you're..."  
  
"Babe," you addressed, cautiously.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief, not-brother of Thor, number one enemy of...everywhere..." He wrapped a chummy arm around your shoulders. "And close companion of your best friend."  
  
"Forced acquaintance," you corrected, shrugging him off. "More accurately, stalker."  
  
Your friend was still shaking her head, looking about to run for it, or grab her phone, or faint. "You...you..."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," said Loki, calmly extending a hand.  
  
Well, it took a good twenty minutes for the shock to completely wear off, and it was a tooth-grittingly awkward and painfully monotonous process but now you all had simmered down, and a new tension replaced the old one.  
  
It started when your friend suggested a stroll down to the part of the creek swamped with cattails. And you two walked hand in hand, laughing about a couple inside jokes sparked along the way, and suddenly Loki made a snide comment. You had a feeling that would set your friend's opinion of him in stone.  
  
"How about you stop pestering my bestie?"  
  
"She doesn't want me gone," he insisted from behind the two of you. You were about to protest that obviously false point, but she cut in for you, grip on your hand tightening.  
  
"Yes, she does. So you should go away."  
  
Tense.  
  
"Are you jealous of the attention?"  
  
Oh snap, that did not just come out of his proud little mouth.  
  
She turned around, letting go of your hand. "No! Of course not! Why would I want the creeperish attention of someone who tried to enslave the earth and should be locked up--I thought you were locked up!"  
  
"Not of her," he said gently. "Of me. You're jealous of the attention she's giving me."  
  
You blinked. What? She looked equally as confused, for a moment.  
  
"That you're _forcing_ her to give her because you won't leave her alone. I should contact the Avengers, that's what I should do!"  
  
Something about that statement was unsettling to you. "Don't..."  
  
She turned on you now, looking extremely perplexed. "What do you mean?"  
  
You pulled her aside.  
  
"I...uh, I have plans. For...later. It's complicated," you fumbled. Why the hell...? "I know exactly who to contact to make sure he's locked away forever. He doesn't know. So I have to keep him thinking..."  
  
"You don't know what you're messing with."  
  
Taken aback, you whispered. "Well he's been practically living with me for almost three weeks--"  
  
"Living with you?" Startled, appalled. " _Living_ with you? For three weeks?"  
  
"Yes, three weeks, alright? I think I know 'what I'm dealing with' by now."  
  
She sighed. You could tell she still didn't quite trust you on this...but she trusted you enough to say, "Alright. Alright, fine. If you think you know what's best...but I love you, okay? And if he hurts you or does anything to you, I'm going to intervene."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She turned around and shot him an acidic look, offered you an arm, and the three of you continued walking.  
  
\--  
  
"She hates me." His arms tightened around you. Your eyes blinked open in the dark.  
  
"Of course she does. I can barely tolerate you myself."  
  
He chuckled. "Only barely?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You defended me," he whispered. You shifted in an attempt to keep him from feeling your heart speed. He pressed his lips to the shell of your ear. "To your best friend. You defended me."  
  
"Shut up, I...I did it because..."  
  
"Because you more than simply tolerate me."  
  
"Because I didn't want her to get in the middle of it," you hissed back. "It's not her business and I can take care of things on my own."  
  
He paused. "Hm." He loosened his grip on you, just a bit. "Hm. I see."  
  
"You see what?"  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Looks like I was wrong. Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki continues to act as your AC. You need to get that fixed. Soon.
> 
> I'm going to try to be as ambiguous about your best friend as I can. If it proves too difficult, I might have to define her :/ but I don't think that'll happen.
> 
> So about your not-a-juggalo friend. Plot I thought up before the "first" chapter. I've decided somewhere along the line I'll write the prologue to this story, where you meet him.  
> So this friend is kind of a character, literally. I've written up a short biography for her: she's a Homestuckie who just moved to [subject hometown here] from Gotham City. Snap. Yes. Brought DC into Marvel fanfiction, sue me. Anyway. She's a Joker sympathizer and an anarchist, and finds absolutely nothing wrong in fangirling over a "villain." Of course, to you and me that's normal but in the actual 'verse I would imagine it's a bit of a scandal. Anyway, she's the one who "planted the seed" that [subject name here] found Loki incredibly sexy. I don't know if you've ever noticed this, but it tends to happen that when someone suggests you have a crush on someone, if you accept it even a little, it becomes reality. Annoying, really. Unless you learn to control your own brain.  
> ANYWAY she's a very minor character but a very large part of the reason Loki is in your presence.
> 
> BACK TO DOCTOR WHO! <3 Captaiiiiin <3


	6. Right

Why you received the text at 6:34 AM on a summer morning was beyond you, yet you really didn't care, because it was from your best friend.  
  
 _Hey! I'm actually free today, wanna hang like we said?_  
  
You typed your eager reply before reaching over to set it on the end table, stretching your arm as far as you could so as not to disturb the man still asleep and embracing you.  
  
"Something wrong?" came a voice, husky from sleep. Alright, maybe not still asleep.  
  
"Nh, gonna hang out with my bestie today," you yawned. "She's free after all." You slowly unfurled his arms and sat up in bed, dragging a hand down your face. His arms dragged you back down with a _thp_ and you yelped. "What the hell?"  
  
"Don't go yet, you're warm!" he whined, burying his face in your neck.  
  
"L-Loki, stop being a baby and let me get up!"  
  
"Hmm-mm!" he moaned, wrapping his arms over your chest and applying just enough pressure to make your breasts...ah...hurt. Yeah, hurt.  
  
You rolled over to break his grip, only barely not falling off the bed. "I said stop. Geez. You baby."  
  
Your phone buzzed again, drawing his attention. You slid out of bed and he sat up, pinching his lower lip between his fingers and scanning you, calculating. "So that's it, then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's it, that's who you are."  
  
"I don't like your tone--"  
  
"So she can turn you down day after day, she can make you break down and cry because she doesn't answer a message and yet you drop whatever you're doing and come when you're called."  
  
You gaped. "Stop it."  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
"Stop--"  
  
"No, I've figured it out," he insisted, triumphant, a curious glint in his eyes. "No matter how _lowly_ she makes you feel, how neglected, as soon as she suggests the two of you meet up you go right for it."  
  
"Because she's my best friend!"  
  
"Then what does that make you to her?"  
  
Your breathing halted for a moment, and your brow furrowed. "What?"  
  
"Without question, you will change your entire schedule the minute she decides you're worth her time...and yet you've given up even suggesting to see each other anymore because she _always_ has something more important than you. She may be your best friend but you are not hers."  
  
Your eyes began to sting. "That's not..."  
  
"And you've figured that out, and yet as soon as she decides to want you, you come to her side, like a loyal retriever. That's what you are. You're her dog, her pet."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"She can neglect you, and mock you, leave you to the care of any other person who will only feed your immediate needs but when she says 'heel' you do and suddenly she's the most perfect angel in the universe."  
  
You had lost your ability to speak, by now, throat swollen from trying to hold back all the doubt boiling up from your chest.  
  
"And you," he said, voice soft but eyes ardent, "are just something to her, something she is possessive over. Something she locks away...in case she might have use of you..."  
  
His form blurred in your stinging eyes but you blinked back the tears, clenching your fists.  
  
"Amazing," he mused. "And I had thought you so tough. But it turns out you were just another born slave, in need of a master to tell you what to do."  
  
"You don't even know her," you managed to choke out, yanking open your door and clutching onto the handle as though it would keep you grounded in reality. "And I don't know why you're coming down so hard on her all of a sudden, but I don't give a shit, and now if you'll _excuse me_ I'm going to take a shower, and have breakfast, and go hang out with _my best friend who loves me,_ and I don't want to see your face again as long as I live. You have long overstayed your welcome. Go find someone else to stalk."  
  
 _Slam._  
  
\--  
  
It was 6:15 that night. You glowered at the dark-haired man sitting at the kitchen table, examining you with his blue-green eyes, blatantly ignoring your demand for him to get the hell out.  
  
"I told you to leave--"  
  
"So tell me," he cut in, raising his voice. "Tell me, in rough percentages, how much she talked of you having anything to do with me."  
  
You blinked, confused, and then recalled your day with her. Actually, a good portion of the conversations had been about staying away from him, about being glad he was gone, and mostly her warning never to let him into your life, not for a second. You hadn't told her about the fight that morning, though; so that was one less Loki-related topic you hadn't discussed. "Um...well...actually, half our conversations..."  
  
"Did she beat you over the head with it?" he predicted. "Did you find yourself comparing her to an overbearing mother?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Did she ever seem to believe you when you said you wouldn't deal with me?" He looked at you as though he knew the answer.  
  
You paused. "Not really. But--"  
  
"She seemed distrusting." The audacity not to even question anymore.  
  
"Of course," you replied, annoyed. "Why the hell _would_ she trust you?"  
  
"Oh, not me. I know nobody trusts me...besides you, of course..." He stood, stepping toward you. You took a step back and balled your fists. "It's you she doesn't trust."  
  
You didn't say a word.  
  
"Because who would trust a child, a burdensome child prone to mischief?" he continued but not threateningly. His eyes were sorry. Empathetic. "Do you even hold her hand to cross the street? Before you protest me, think about it."  
  
Not a word.  
  
"You said it yourself you're tired of her getting 'in the middle of it.' Of taking control. Taking the wheel. Saying no to something you know you can handle."  
  
Silent.  
  
 _Crack._  
  
You expected to feel at least a little better upon admiring the lovely red handprint on Loki's left cheek, and you sort of did except for the standing problem that he only received it because he stayed when you told him to go.  
  
"Leave my house now."  
  
He was gone.  
  
Well, that cleared up the rest of your day. So you did the laundry like you had planned yesterday, unloaded the dishwasher, cleaned your room, cleaned the windows, dusted and cleaned the windows again and vacuumed every room and dazedly greeted who returned home and cleaned the windows again and washed your sheets and then there wasn't anything to clean so you sat criss-cross applesauce on your bed, staring at the number 10:12 on your clock, and just tried very hard not to think.  
  
There was nothing left to do and your eyes were red and burning--from all the Windex, of course--so you changed, brushed your teeth, washed your face, and stared at that hollow person in the mirror with the puffy red eyes.  
  
Your best friend was one of the two people in this world who could comfort you at all right now. The other, you were afraid to even admit...but you let yourself hope, for a moment, that he hadn't listened to you this time. You opened the door to your lonely, empty, stuffy room and stood there, and then numbly went to fetch yourself some water.  
  
No, that little whimper didn't come from the back of your throat...  
  
Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if Loki hadn't been so right...  
  
Because he showed you that every doubt you had ever had about your friendship with her wasn't just in your head. It wasn't some silly little insecurity you had to work out for yourself. It could be seen by a third party.  
  
It was that obvious how little you meant to her.  
  
You took a gulp of water to cool your throat, feeling a tear bead at the corner of your eye as you trudged back to your room, weakly turning the handle.  
  
You didn't care how or why Loki was there, in your bed, waiting for you with open arms and sympathetic eyes. You just set your water down on the endtable and climbed in beside him, and he turned off the light and you curled up against him. His arms encircled you and you pressed your hands to his bare chest, burying your face in his neck and felt the hot tears drip down your cheeks and your nose and stop where they met his skin, forming a pool. One of his hands smoothed up and down your back, the other cradling your head to him and you choked out a sob. He drew your hair away from your wet face, tucked it behind your ear and whispered a gentle "shh" to your forehead where he kissed. His hand caressed your face, thumbing away a tear, and you let yourself snuggle up closer to his body. He drew the covers up around the both of you, tucking you into his arms.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered against your ear, and you let yourself go slack and fall to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS, I'm on a roll. Have some angst.  
> BUCKETS OF ANGST.  
> SO MUCH ANGST.  
> *pap pap* Shooooosh.
> 
> I apologize so dearly. I really really do because this is awful and horrible, and reader, I'm pretty sure it's all in your head and your best friend loves you. This is fanfiction, just remember that. :S I honestly feel way bad right now. I feel like a horrible person.
> 
> But Loki will hold you and make it all okay.


	7. Changes

You woke up in one of those rare cases of remembering exactly where you were and who was wrapped around you. The reason you remembered so quickly was because it was Loki's voice calling your name that roused you.  
  
You blinked your eyes open, staring sleepily at his bare chest beneath your hands. His skin was the faint blue color of early dawn. "Hm?"  
  
"Are you alright?" he whispered. "You began to shiver..."  
  
You closed your eyes and snuggled tighter to him. Slowly his body temperature began to rise. Glimpses of a dream flashed through your mind; a foreign face and a place surrounded by water and a feeling of fear. That was all, though, and the vision wouldn't form clearly in your head and you feared it was lost. "I think I had a nightmare," you croaked.  
  
A small chuckle vibrated in his chest. "Only think?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I can't remember it." But you did remember what happened last night. That was slowly coming back. And you decided you would have preferred the nightmare, because your eyes were already starting to sting again. You slid your arms around Loki, pressing your face right to his chest, and he stroked your hair.  
  
"I didn't mean to come down so hard on you yesterday," he whispered. "I merely...wanted to help you. It's so hard to hear things that--"  
  
"Stop, please," you begged weakly. "You were right about a lot of it, but I just don't wanna talk about it anymore." You cleared your dry throat. "What time is it?"  
  
"Early," he replied. "Do you want anything? Water? Food? Another blanket?"  
  
"Well now I'm confused. You want to be my god and yet you're going to serve me?"  
  
"God serves, but he is not a servant." Oh. Well, that sort of made sense. "Your world has a saying about dogs and cats; that the cat sees the master serve him day after day, and he thinks, 'I must be a god.' But the dog sees the master serve him day after day, and the dog thinks, 'He must be a god.'"  
  
"And you'd be the cat, right?" you chuckled.  
  
"Not quite," he sighed. "Because I'm the master."  
  
"Oh, of course." You rolled your eyes. "So you're comparing me to a dog again?"  
  
"Does that mean you think me a god?"  
  
You thumped his back with your fist. "Why do you twist words?"  
  
"It's what I do."  
  
You groaned groggily, rolling over a little. Loki followed the motion and suddenly you were laying on top of him, still cuddled to his chest. You tried to close your eyes and go back to sleep, but your eyelids wouldn't have it.  
  
"You never answered. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Just a shower," you moaned.  
  
"Need any help with that?"  
  
You gave him a flat look. "Yeah, no thanks. I can do it on my own." It took your brain until the end of that sentence to conjure up a mental image of him "assisting" you, and you blushed darkly, eyes opening wide. "S-so I'm just gonna go do that now." You looked away from him and climbed off, stumbling a little. A delicate hand steadied you and your face grew warmer.  
  
\--  
  
The temperature would be ungodly high today, so you put on a pair of denim short-shorts and a thin, low-cut tanktop and tromped out to the kitchen, where Loki was waiting for you. He was actually sitting there, at the kitchen table, just. Waiting. With a smile. And he had set out a bowl and a spoon and the milk and cereal, and a glass of orange juice, with a plate of still-warm toast to the side.  
  
Your head quirked to the side, and you smiled, confused, taking a seat. "Thank you...?"  
  
You ate quietly, looking down at your food. You felt his eyes on you all the while, so you looked up, and when you did he looked away.  
  
"So...I've decided you need some clothes," you said.  
  
"Well so do you," he mumbled. You blinked at him and he opened his mouth to say something to you, but closed it. "Never mind."  
  
You glanced down at your outfit, and smirked a little. "Right. Well. You can't go around in jeans all day, can you? It's summer, and you've only got one pair."  
  
"So we're going shopping?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"In public?"  
  
Oh yeah. Hadn't thought of that. "Oh, well...I don't know...uh, you could wear a hoodie or something. Even though it's a freaking oven outside--"  
  
"Or, I could...ah..." He looked a bit uneasy. "Actually forget that."  
  
"No, what?" you asked.  
  
He scratched rubbed the back of his neck, taking wary glances at you. "Ahm...I can change forms?"  
  
You blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"I believe you'd be most familiar with the term 'shapeshifter.' And I know exactly what you're going to say, and the reason I didn't mention this earlier and change my face to see your friend is because changing particular features requires a lot of concentration, and a lot of power I've been cut off to." His explanation was rushed, but you followed, a little. "But if I can turn into...a small animal, or something, completely change form, it would be less stressful. We can work that out, yeah?"  
  
With that news, you quickly devised a plan.  
  
\--  
  
So there you were in a very small fitting room in a nearby thrift store, staring at a little bluejay atop a pile of clothes you had just brought in.  
  
You waited, and the bird stared back up at you. It took a moment to remember what Loki had told you. "Right. Turn around. Got it."  
  
So you turned to face the locked door, and behind you came a small sound like wind. No, a crackling sound, or something like small beads on tile. He had thrown a fit earlier at the idea of wearing pre-worn clothes, but you told him to suck it up.  
  
"Can I look now?"  
  
"Not quite, I'm still not...well, quite myself." Pause. "Now you can."  
  
You turned around to see him holding up a striped shirt. "Um, actually I think I'll just leave so you can change."  
  
"Oh, you can't!" he insisted.  
  
Crossing your arms, you glanced at the door and then at him. "Why not?"  
  
"Well, wouldn't it be a bit suspicious to see a girl leave a fitting room that's still occupied?"  
  
Damn.  
  
...Damn.  
  
"Alright then. I'll just stand over here." You walked to a corner and faced it. "And face the wall. Try to be quick about it..."  
  
"Hmhm."  
  
It was a very, very small four walls. Not much bigger than a bathroom stall. You could almost feel his motions as he changed behind you, and of course the sound of jeans dropping to the floor only aided to your visualization...  
  
It was getting a little stuffy in your corner.  
  
About five minutes later your knees began to grow stiff, and you shifted your weight from foot to foot.  
  
"You know, there is a bench in here," he chuckled. "Under this pile of clothes people seem to have just left. Lazy."  
  
"I'm fine over here," you said. "Anything fit?"  
  
"Really, it's painful to watch you shuffling around so much. Come over here and sit."  
  
You held out for about a minute longer...but it was getting so terribly stuffy in that corner, especially listening to him undress again and again, and your knees started cramping up so you turned around--  
  
Right at the moment he had his pants around his ankles. Only of course.  
  
You blinked and stared for a moment, and so did he, but with the most annoying smirk on his face. "Enjoying the show? Shall I continue?"  
  
You shielded your eyes and shuffled to the back wall, shoving neglected clothes off the bench that was barely more than a thick shelf. You looked down and just waited, but your neck grew stiff so out of habit you looked up...those shorts were _definitely_ a size too tight.  
  
You weren't sure if your blush was brought on by the realization of how _fantastic_ his ass was, or by him catching you staring. Again. Except this time you were sort of gaping and that was a little embarrassing.  
  
"And you accuse me of lusting," he said in mock-disappointment. "Naughty girl."  
  
"Oh please!"  
  
Well, now he took a step in your direction, and you kind of flattened up against the wall, but before he reached you he bent down and picked up something off the floor. He smirked and held it up.  
  
A very cheaply sewn Captain America costume. Rather, a Captain _Lolita_ costume, about two sizes too small for you.  
  
"Well, this trip can't just be for me. Why don't you try something on?"  
  
You snatched up the thin dress and tossed it at his face, tucking your knees up and biting back a laugh. "Finish up and let's get out of here!"  
  
He chuckled. "Alright, alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch-ch-changes! Turn and face the strange~
> 
> No promises but part 7 might show up by like, tomorrow. Because actually I wanted to write more but I was already pushing 1,500 words and I decided I'm going to try and regulate length now ^^'
> 
> Will post links to the other chapters later but I need to go to bed now.
> 
> Enjoy the tension :P


	8. Unexpected

Your phone rang as the cashier rang you up, and when you answered you were greeted by the kind voice of a good friend of yours.  
  
"Toby, hi! How are you?"  
  
"Doin' awesome as usual, sweet cheeks," he chirped. "Hey, I saw you on the sidewalk a bit ago, I think. You in that thrift store?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, it's been awhile since we hung out. Wanna come over to the park with me? I'm playing football with the guys."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I'm right in the parking lot! Come with me, it'll be fun!"  
  
You looked around for your little bluejay--I mean, Loki--and spotted him just outside the window, peering in at you. "Well, I really want to, Toby, but..."  
  
"Come on, please?" he begged. "You know, all my friends are athletes. Very fit."  
  
"Hah." You paid the cashier and whispered thanks, taking the bag of clothes, and went outside to meet the bird. "Well, I dunno. The park sounds nice." You looked right at Loki while you were speaking, and the bird cocked its head to the side.  
  
"Attractive boys running around in the sun, all sweaty and hot..."  
  
"Toby," you giggled. "Do you think me so base?"  
  
"Come on! I'm right here. That's quite a brave little bird, by the way. Do you see it? It's not flying away from you or anything!"  
  
You turned toward the parking lot and saw Toby sitting in his car, smiling at you. You smiled back and hung up, walking over and opening the passenger's side door.  
  
"Hey girl!"  
  
"Hey!" you cheered, beaming and leaning over the cluttered passenger's seat to hug your friend.  
  
"So you're coming, then?"  
  
"Uh..." You looked around for Loki, but saw no sign of him; bird form or otherwise. Well, he knew how to get home. To your house, you meant! That wasn't his home. You wanted to slap your mind right now. "Sure thing!"  
  
He smiled at you, running a hand over his short brown hair. "Awesome! Here, let me clear off the seat for you. I'm sorry." He threw a couple empty coke bottles in the back seat along with a fast food bag and a couple old newspapers and you climbed in, setting Loki's clothes at your feet as you shut the door. When you sat down, something crinkled.  
  
"Missed one..." You were about to toss last month's newspaper into the back seat, but the headline caught your eye. Whoa. How had you failed to see this? "'A Stark-Spangled Relationship?' What the hell?"  
  
"I know, right?" he said, backing out of the parking spot. "That's one of the last things I ever expected on this earth. I mean, I always kinda thought Steve Rogers was a little effeminate, but Tony Stark? Tch."  
  
"Mhm." You scanned the article and a name stood out. "'...shortly after the resignation of Stark's assistant, Pepper Potts...' Who's that again?"  
  
"Uh, strawberry blonde who always speaks on behalf of Stark. I think." He shrugged. "I think they were dating or something. Got over her quick enough."  
  
"Oh, alright. She sounded important." You set the paper down, and absently looked down at the bag of clothes between your feet. Something suspiciously red white and _frilly_ peeked out through the top. Why that little bastard--"Loki..." you muttered.  
  
\--  
  
You had kind of expected to play. At all.  
  
Sure, Toby's friends were very...physically attractive. But they were also rude.  
  
"'Be a cheerleader,'" you muttered, ripping away the delicate white petals of a small daisy as you glowered occasionally at the action on the field. "'We're playing a serious game.' 'Go sit by the bleachers.' Assholes." Petals depleted, you tore another daisy up by the roots from beside a patch of crabgrass. "'Come play ball,' he said. 'It'll be fun!' he said."  
  
The back of your legs grew uncomfortable, tickled by the hot grass in the most uncomfortable way. Little grass bugs kept hopping up your legs, enough that you had given up on swatting them away. You bent your knees a little, wincing as the backs of your knees lifted off the grass. You could see the dark red patterns the grass had pressed into your legs, and you picked off the bits of grass sticking to your sweaty skin.  
  
You shifted around, sitting criss-cross-applesauce, and picked off the petals, one by one.  
  
There were still two tiny white petals clinging to the yellow center when five long fingers clasped your hand. You almost jumped. Two arms encircled you from behind, one holding the hand with the flower and the other holding a petal gently. "Ah yes, I'm familiar with this ritual," Loki's voice hummed into your ear. He picked off one petal. "She loves me not..." and the other one. "She loves me."  
  
You blushed, jabbing an elbow at his ribs, but he dodged away, sitting down beside you and holding his knees, just smiling. "That was cheating."  
  
"Nice to see you too," he smirked, reaching an arm across your legs. Before you could protest he picked a small daisy, twirling it between his fingers. "Of course, I'm rather fond of the way the French do it." He began to pick off the petals, one by one. "Elle m'aime un peu...elle m'aime beaucoup..."  
  
"I didn't know you spoke French..."  
  
His eyes fixed on you intently, voice lowered to almost a growl as he picked off the next petal. "Elle m'aime _passionnément..._ "  
  
You shivered, looking away from him. He chuckled and continued, voice normal again.  
  
"Elle m'aime à la folie...elle m'aime pas du tout...elle m'aime un peu..."  
  
You stayed silent and listened to him making his round with the flower. He had two left when you looked over at him. His eyes fixed into yours.  
  
"Elle m'aime beaucoup...and at last, she loves me passionately."  
  
You smacked the abused flower out of his hand and he gave a pout, ducking his head and looking very much like a wounded puppy.  
  
"Oh stop."  
  
You heard your name and looked up across the field. Toby was calling you. "Your boyfriend wanna play?"  
  
Unbelievable.  
  
"I'm alright, thanks," Loki called back. "We're having a fantastic time over here." He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and nuzzled his face to your neck, giving it a light kiss. You blushed and shoved the chuckling idiot away.  
  
"Not boyfriend," you muttered.  
  
"Well now, who are you trying to convince?"  
  
"Oh hey, I saw what you snuck into my shopping bag," you said, glaring at him. He bit his lip, shaking with suppressed laughter. "Not cool. You're completely stupid if you think I'll ever be wearing that."  
  
"Who said it was for you? Maybe I'm planning to be the Captain for All Hallows' Eve this year."  
  
And there was the image in your head. You cupped your hands over your cheeks and nose to hide the red and looked away. "Hey, I have a great idea. Let's change the subject."  
  
"Lead the way," he said, stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles. According to his wardrobe, he had broken into Toby's car. Brill.  
  
You tore up some grass absently with one hand. "I have a question. Um...well, I watch the news, okay? I've kept myself informed about all the super hero crap going on..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Alright, I'll just out with it," you said. "If you want followers so badly, why aren't you doing that little mind-control thing they said you did to Hawkeye? Why don't you just do that to me?"  
  
He chuckled, touching your knee lightly. You looked up at his face. "Look at yourself; do I need to?"  
  
You looked down at the grass.  
  
"I learned my lesson the first time," he said. "I can magic people to my will to my heart's content, but it's never permanent. I can change minds, but I can't seem to change hearts. Mind control is only a mask. I've been paying attention to the world, and I've realized something. Even greater than fear, love is the strongest motivation for anything. There is no need to manipulate the mind of another when their heart is already doing it."  
  
You considered that, and winced.  
  
"The heart wants what it wants, regardless. It will always outsmart the mind. That is why I have no need of getting into peoples' heads. I'm trying a new approach." He reached over you and picked a stray dandelion, blowing its seeds off into the wind. "Some call it free will."  
  
"Hm." You cast your gaze to the patch of daisies, just scanning the grass. A tuft of yellow caught your eye, and puzzled you. "That's funny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking out loud," you said. You pointed at the weed. "I just thought...you know, it's summer. But that dandelion hadn't turned white yet."  
  
You felt Loki leaning toward you. Almost hovering over you. "Hey, excuse--!" Your indignation was cut short when you saw the intent, worried look on his face.  
  
"That's because it isn't a dandelion," he whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He stood and so did you, watching him walk toward the golden weed. You did notice something off about it. The stem wasn't green. It was also very, very thick...  
  
It moved.  
  
"Get to Toby's car," Loki commanded urgently.  
  
"What--"  
  
"Go!"  
  
As much as you disliked him ordering you around, you went, deciding it was probably poor judgement not to listen to him when you had no idea what that dandelion was, and he seemed to know.  
  
"Run!"  
  
You turned around only briefly. Loki looked to be bracing himself for a fight. You took off running toward the patch of asphalt at the end of the field, toward Toby's car when suddenly you heard a rumbling behind you--  
  
"Don't look back, just run!"  
  
You sprinted as fast as your legs could take you and with ten steps left of the field, something went terribly wrong. Your legs gave out from under you and you fell, and the earth...rolled. Your head snapped up and time slowed down enough for you to see the ripple rolling through the field, stopping dead before the asphalt. What the...  
  
"Earthquake!" You heard panicked shouts from the boys on the field, and looked behind you to see another ripple rolling toward you. Scrambling to your feet, you bounded the small distance to Toby's car, knees jarring when you landed on the asphalt right as the wave hit the edge of the grass. You braced yourself for a tremor, but the ground beneath your feet was stable.  
  
 _Boom._  
  
You looked out over the field, feeling a bit dizzy. Loki was just a figure in the distance, and so were Toby and his friends, most of them on all fours just bracing themselves for the trembling earth. One gripped a tree. Toby made his way in short bursts toward the parking lot, calling back to his friends to do the same.  
  
You focused on the figure that was Loki. Something came from his hands as he fought something invisible, shouting and cursing and suddenly he was flung into the air. "Not enough!" you heard. He grounded himself again. He made a motion with his hands and suddenly there was a staff, firmly in his right hand, "YES."  
  
Toby's voice was nearby, calling your name. The ripples were coming faster, now, in quicker succession and Toby was almost to the car. He stood up and stretched out his arm to you and a wave shot him forward, sending him hurling towards you and pinning you to the car. "AH!"  
  
"Nnf, are you alright, Toby?"  
  
He pushed back from you, panting and looking down at you in disbelief and panic. "Who _is_ that?"  
  
"That's not important, are you ok--"  
  
"Who the hell is he?"  
  
Again you heard your name. It was Loki's voice this time. "Get in the car!"  
  
"That seems like sound advice, actually," he said, opening the driver's door and getting in. "Get in, we're leaving."  
  
"I can't just leave him, Toby!"  
  
"Why not? Who is he?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm not getting in," you said adamantly, looking across the field. Suddenly he wasn't fighting air anymore; green tendrils rose up out of the ground, some frozen in place and dripping with melting ice. "Toby, get out of the car."  
  
"It's my car!"  
  
"Get out!" you demanded, surprised at your strength as you pulled him from his seat. He stumbled back across the parking lot and you turned the key in the ignition, slamming the door. You didn't know what the hell you were going to do...  
  
A larger tendril--was it a vine?--screwed up out of the earth, wrapping around Loki, up to his neck. The scepter dropped to the grass and the man writhed, and you threw the car into drive and sped over the lawn before you understood what you were doing. You braced yourself for impact as the thing grew bigger and bigger, and you were close enough to see a startling vision of blocky, red veins running through the green vine. You rammed right into the thing; or expected to.  
  
You more like, mowed right through it. The car didn't even slow down. You stomped your foot on the brake and threw it in park, opened the door and stumbled out. Loki was laying sprawled on the earth, already scrambling to get up, as whatever the threat was shuddered and sank back into the earth.  
  
Once to his feet, he advanced on you, glaring out of...red eyes. Red. Oh dear, his face; his face was..."Loki..."  
  
"That was an incredibly stupid thing to do," he growled, backing you up to the car. You ducked into the driver's seat, shuddering.  
  
"L-Loki, you're..."  
  
"Now you're involved," he said, fists clenched. He pressed his fingers to his temple. "This is very, very bad..."  
  
"Loki..."  
  
And suddenly the car shook under you. Loki snapped to attention, looking frantic, and reached forward, seizing you firmly at the back of the neck. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Loki, you're blue," you stuttered out, feeling incredibly stupid. His forefinger was cold against the back of your head, thumb just below your ear, and you shuddered, feeling a bit numb.  
  
His eyebrows pushed together as he came close to your ear and whispered, "Goodnight."  
  
Suddenly you were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two references in this chappie, btdubs.  
> I think two. I JUST counted them, but I can only think of one :/
> 
> I'll go back and count 'em all up eventually. There's definitely a few throughout the story already. OH I FOUND IT yeah there's two.
> 
> SNAP, GUYS. Cliche D: how did that happen?! Well it's gonna get not-cliche. Don't worry. Goodness gracious.
> 
> The flower thing!! Idea given to me by my 7 year old cousin. We were walking to the park and she picked a flower and did the "he loves me, he loves me not" game and then I was like "I need to put that in the story." And then I remembered what my French teacher told me about how they played it in France. It's kind of amusing because in the French version, there are four changes for a positive outcome and only one negative. Allow me to translate:  
> Elle m'aime... - she loves me...  
> un peu - a little  
> beaucoup - a lot  
> passionnement - passionately  
> a la folie - to a fault  
> pas du tout - not at all.
> 
> Ohhh French <3  
> Also, these are like my favorite flowers in the world. Smaller than your thumbnail <3 adorable: [link]
> 
> Alright, Katie, since you're not finished I guess I'll link it in the next chapter. I'm sorry, I'm impatient :(
> 
> Enjoy u gaiz!!


	9. New

Waking up felt a lot like...well, like thawing. You supposed you were, because the more you awoke it felt like coldness was shimmering off you in layers. It felt like walking into a heated room from a snowy outdoors; that delightful little tremor of your body coming back to life.  
  
Your eyes opened readily into gentle lighting; sort of a soft, amber glow, like sunset, but lighter. You were in a small, blank room; beige walls, a ceiling and a floor, and not much else besides an empty end table and the bed you were on. Thoroughly confused, you put a hand on the soft mattress beside you and pushed up to a sitting p--"Ow..." Something jabbed into your hip and you winced and reached down into your pocket. You had slept on your phone all night...great.  
  
When you pulled it out, you were alerted of two things; you had no cell service, and you had twenty-one messages from your best friend, and two from Toby.  
  
Before you could read them you thought you heard a shuffling sound, but when you sat up and looked around, no one was there. A door was ajar, but it didn't look like it had moved.  
  
Dismissing your suspicion, you checked the messages.  
  
 _"Babe, are you okay? Were you involved in that thing at the park?"  
  
"Toby said you were there with him!!"  
  
"Please tell me you're alright hun!"  
  
"He said you were there with some weird guy"  
  
"It was loki wasn't it"  
  
"I'm not mad at you i'm just really worried"  
  
"PLEASE!! Text me if ur alive!!"_  
  
They continued on like this until you reached one topped with the words _"1 of 2."  
  
"Okay I told you to stay away from them and looking back on that I could tell you didn't want to listen. For what ever reason. I don't know if he's behind what happened but you can understand why I would expect it. I don't care I just want to know that you're okay. I can't let that be the last time we talked to each other!! It was so tense!!! As soon as you get this please text me back because I really really am just so freaking out right now and so is the freaking world and I just really hope I ever see you again and if I don't, I want you to kn"_  
  
You scrolled down but there were no more messages. That must have been when you lost service; which begged the question, when was that, exactly?  
  
Where were you?  
  
How long had you been asleep?  
  
You swung your legs over the edge of the bed onto a dark carpet. "Lok--" Before the name was out of your mouth, he was already closing the door behind him, a worried look on his face. You froze where you were and he swooped to kneel by the bed, face level to yours with a hand on the back of your head and his other hand grabbing for one of yours.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had to do that. Are you alright? Do you feel dizzy at all?" His lips moved quickly, but you understood everything. "You have to understand, I couldn't just leave you and I know you would have caused a fuss if I told you to come with me and we just didn't have time--"  
  
"Loki, Loki," you interrupted, talking over him. "It's alright, can you just tell me where--"  
  
"--and you're precious to me."  
  
You both seemed a bit surprised by that statement. His eyes widened as yours did and you both kinda leaned away from each other, tensing up. He recovered more quickly, giving your hand a squeeze and dropping his other to your shoulder.  
  
"You...ah." He huffed. "You trust me, and your quick thinking saved me from that mome rath, even if it did put you in danger...and...at this point, I don't have much else to rely on. Of course I have Virginia, but, I need you--"  
  
"Who's Virginia?"  
  
"I need you safe," he interrupted firmly, looking you in the eyes. "So I'm going to ask you to do whatever I tell you. It is for your own safety...and if this problem isn't resolved soon, though I hope it is, then I might need your help."  
  
You nodded, biting your lip. "Who's Virginia?"  
  
He stared at you a minute, a bit panicked, but then a smile cracked over his face. "I must say, jealousy is a lovely color on you--"  
  
"Where are we?" you asked, trying to make it apparent that your sole interest was not the "other girl" in Loki's life. Oh gosh. Not that you were a girl. His girl. You mean...that you wouldn't need to worry about an "other" girl because you weren't even "his girl" and you were nowhere near--screw it.  
  
He chewed his bottom lip and stared blankly at the wall, still holding your hand. "We...are...in the Underground."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Underground," he said. "It's not really underground, of course. It's, ah...where all those 'lovely' mythical creatures you've been told of live. Fairies and goblins and the like."  
  
"Those exist?" You were intrigued, though apprehensive. Goblins and fairies according to which lore, exactly? Likely nothing Disney.  
  
"Yes, and you are to stay in here," he told you, quite maternally "unless I tell you it's alright to go out, and come with you."  
  
You pulled your hand away and sneered. "Okay, well why are we here?"  
  
"This is where we need to bring the fight..." He waved a hand, seeming impatient, and then took you by the shoulders. "The important thing is you're safe. Now I need to go take care of something...hopefully I'll come back..."  
  
"What?" you asked, panicked.  
  
"If you have any questions...Where is she?" He turned his attention to the door.  
  
"Why are you not listening to me?"  
  
A slender woman in baggy jeans and a tight black v-neck walked through the door, golden blonde curls tumbling over her smooth white shoulders. Her ruby red lips were pressed together in irritation while her blue eyes were lidded and disinterested. She had a light freckling over her tiny nose and pink cheeks. She set her jaw when her eyes settled on you, and you glared at her.  
  
Then you glared at Loki. "That Virginia?"  
  
"Actually, this is Lynda."  
  
"Oh, so now there's a Lynda."  
  
He gave you an urgent look and motioned Lynda to his side. When she wouldn't come, he huffed and went over to her. "Preparer un repas pour elle--"  
  
She cut him off with a scoff, digging her manicured nails into her arms. You didn't pay attention to the rest of their conversation--which was in _French_ thank you very much--and instead combed your fingers through your hair, straightening out your outfit, skewed from sleep. You examined _Lynda_ and she shot you glares now and then, turning up her nose at Loki. Then he said something that seemed to catch her attention, and her expression softened. She smiled sickeningly. Then he said something else and she let out a resigned sigh. "D'accord..."  
  
"Merci, Lynda."  
  
Loki smiled at her, and then smiled at you (though you didn't return it) and then he left. Lynda practically yanked you out of bed by the wrist.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She spat something angrily in French and then huffed. "You must come with me; I must to give you your breakfast."  
  
"How kind of you," you said, sarcastic. You got up and followed her down a short hallway. The walls and floor were some kind of brick that kinda...glittered. It looked positively medieval. She directed you to a wooden table and pushed you toward a chair, heading over to a stove. The hell? A stove. Far too modern-looking for this place.  
  
"Sit."  
  
You did so, begrudgingly, and sat, carving little patterns into the wood with your nails. "Uh, so...h-how many..."  
  
"I 'ave no idea. And no, 'e does not have only female followers," she said tiredly, beating you to the next question. "We do not all know each ozzer." You heard the cracking of a couple eggs, and liquids pouring, and then the sound of a very very hot pan full of food. "Do not ask me what 'e sees in you, because I do not see it," she said acidly, "and do not talk to me at all because I 'ate English."  
  
"O...kay." You drummed your fingers on the table, not energetic enough to fight back. Honestly, her beauty intimidated you. There was, though, one question you would have to ask, if she was willing to tell. So when she set down a plate in front of you, you said, "I need to ask something though. If you know anything about it, that is."  
  
Her glare dared you to.  
  
"I killed this plant-thing yester--I think yesterday..."  
  
"Sree days ago."  
  
You winced. You had been asleep three days? Why weren't you more hungr--and there it was. That kind of hunger so powerful you only notice it when you think about it, and then you wish you hadn't. But before you could stuff your face, "Three days ago. I killed this thing...I think what Loki called it was a 'mome rath.' What exactly is that?"  
  
She sighed, and pulled up a chair next to you, motioning for you to eat. "Zey are...leetle creatures 'oo group togezzer. Zey look like pom-poms in zeir natural shape, but zeir nature is to infect somesing and give it life. Or to change its life, I do not know how to explain...but what I know is zat zey are vury vengeful creatures, and zey protect zeir family."  
  
"Why did they attack--"  
  
"I do not know!" And you didn't ask more.  
  
Before you realized it, your plate was empty and you were still hungry. Lynda noticed, and sighed, reluctantly taking your plate back to the kitchen and turning on the stove again.  
  
After you had finished that plate, she took it and said, "No more. You eat like a pig. And you must to bathe because you smell like one, too."  
  
You were about to take offense to that before you remembered, three days.  
  
\--  
  
Oh how thrilled you were to find that Loki had taken the liberty of packing you a bag of clothes. Gone through your dressers back at your house. Handled your bras. That wasn't creepy at all.  
  
There really wasn't much else to do before Loki returned. You tried to explore this...place, but every attempt was shot down by Lynda. She eventually told you off to your room, and since that seemed like the only option anyway, you did and resigned yourself to playing games on your phone. With the hour left of battery you had. Eventually Lynda made you lunch, and you stared at some walls for awhile, and apparently your boredom bored Lynda so much she took interest, and threw you a magazine. A French magazine, of course. She still wouldn't talk to you. You lied on your bed for another forever when finally, Loki opened the door.  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Have you been playing nice?" he asked, lying down beside you on his back.  
  
"Lynda's a bitch."  
  
He sighed. "Never said you had to like each other."  
  
You scooted closer to him. "I don't appreciate you leaving me here with her." He chuckled. "Although, she did tell me a little about what that mome rath thing was..."  
  
"Oh, she probably doesn't know the half of what they can do," he said darkly.  
  
You shifted to your side, propping yourself up on your elbow and looked down at his face. "I'm listening."  
  
His eyes locked in yours and he smiled a little. "Willing to learn. Well...ah...the best way to describe them is that they're like a virus, but they are creatures of their own. They look harmless, but they possess great power. And they come from the void."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Unimportant. Too difficult to explain," he said. "Branch of Yggdrasil but not really, I'll explain later. In any case...they...for what ever reason, they will root themselves in a living being and cause it to change, change into something they think is better. They are like creators, only they destroy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've heard of werewolves. Vampires." You nodded and he continued. "They exist...exist _ed_ until fairly recently, at least...but they are diseases. Diseases transmitted through bites. It takes only one mome rath to begin the disease, but once it is created, it can spread."  
  
This seemed like a bit much for you to take in. Your head was already starting to get fuzzy. He seemed to catch on.  
  
"It is a little overwhelming, I understand." He sighed. "I didn't want you tangled up in all of this, but you killed one of their kind. They will be after you now. But you are safe here--"  
  
"But where is 'here?'"  
  
"Please," he begged, eyebrows pinching toward each other. That's when you noticed the cut near his right eye. You reached up to touch it but his hand encased yours and stopped you. His hand had cuts, too. "No more questions tonight. I think it's time for you to sleep."  
  
"I've slept three days!"  
  
He chuckled. "You still need at least a touch of normalcy. A regular sleep pattern is about all you have control over right now."  
  
You sighed. "Right. Well."  
  
He nodded at you and slid off the bed and you got under the sheets.  
  
"Wait," you said as he reached the door. He looked at you, waiting. "Um...it's...hot in here."  
  
His lips quirked into a smile and he returned to your side, shedding his clothes by the bed before climbing in. You immediately snuggled to his body, and his arms wrapped around you.  
  
He kissed your cheek and whispered in your ear, "I'm sorry about all this. Goodnight."  
  
"Mm...goodnight, Loki..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO WEIRD, U GAIZ. Also long description but WORTH IT in the end.
> 
> Be honest, how many of you saw "vagina" instead of "Virginia?" :T  
> ...probably just me, OKAY.  
> Lol, too many pretty women. Fascinating. Sipping coffee, daaaancing~ :] You all forgot he was the Lord of Lies, didn't you. Be honest.
> 
> I feel sorry for anyone not reading this description, because it's time for a real gem. Mature warning >:] [link] 


	10. Questions

You woke up because your leg jerked. Your heart skipped a beat and your eyes flicked open. It was one of those annoying little half-conscious falling-off-a-cliff dreams, except it was weird because it felt like morning. It felt like you had had a full night's rest.  
  
Then you noticed you were pretty darn sure it was morning, because the room was very light. That's when you noticed there were no windows. "Then how the hell...?"  
  
"Mm, you're awake?" a gravely voice mumbled into your ear. Then he whispered, "Good morning."  
  
"How do I know it's morning?" you asked, voice dry and cracked. Well, that's one way you could tell.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"It's light in here. But there aren't any windows."  
  
You felt his arms shift around you, pulling you tighter as he pressed his cheek between your shoulderblades. You cuddled back into him. "Darling, with magic, there are some things you just have to trust."  
  
You huffed at that, but then remembered how difficult his explanation of the mome raths had been. You supposed it really wasn't that important to know every mundane detail about magic.  
  
But you wanted to understand something else.  
  
"Why did you want _me_?" you asked. He gave you a light squeeze.  
  
"Come now, haven't we already been over this?"  
  
"Well, no, I meant..." You bit your lip. "Why us? Why me? Why Virginia? Why _Lynda_?" You intentionally deepened your voice on Lynda's name, going for mock-sultry to get your point across.  
  
His chuckle was silent and blew hot air over your neck. "Ah. I see. Well, I can tell you it is much easier to gain female followers than male. Men tend to be very stubborn in their sense of ally versus enemy; on the other hand, women can be as well. I suppose what attracts them is the underlying fight, not of good versus evil but of brains versus brawn."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Or maybe I'm just s'darn good-looking." His breath teased your ear and you squirmed, tucking your head.  
  
"Yeah, or you're just a perv and you recruit chicks so you can ogle tits and ass every day."  
  
You couldn't hear his laughter this time but it shook your whole body, and you started to laugh, too. Grabbing his wrists, you pulled his arms still tighter around you and he chuckled, giving you a squeeze.  
  
That's when you noticed a definite absence of barrier between the inside of your shirt and your bare skin.  
  
"Loki?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
You let go of his hands. "Where's my bra?"  
  
He drew a breath and held it. "Buhhh...bra? It's, ahm..."  
  
Face heating up, you looked down at the shirt you were wearing. Different from what you had on last night. "Loki did you _undress_ me?" you raged, throwing his arms off you and tumbling out of bed to the floor, right onto your hip. Ouchie. You sat up and glared, and then realized your nightshirt was the only thing covering your panties. "LOKI!"  
  
"Y-you fell asleep in your clothes!" he stuttered, sitting up in the bed and leaning over to offer you a hand. You waved it away and stood up, tugging at the hem of your shirt. "It...it...you were squirming and obviously uncomfortable. I was helping you out!"  
  
You stumbled over to the bag at the end of your bed, still trying to pull the hem of your shirt down to your knees, and dug through your clothes.  
  
"I swear that's what happened."  
  
"You didn't, like..." you stuttered, panicking a little.  
  
"Gracious, no!" he insisted. "Off-screen and with you unconscious?"  
  
"Just...guh. Don't even talk to me right now," you said, deciding you really didn't want to hear any of his explanations. You stormed briskly out the door, closing it with a bitter mumble of the word "pervert" before heading to the bathroom to change.  
  
\--  
  
Once out, you bumped right into Lynda.  
  
"Excusez-vous!" she sneered.  
  
"Uh...d-desole?" you offered. She blinked at you, a bit confused at either your French or your lack of backtalk. She shook it off.  
  
"Loki 'as told me to tell you zat 'e will be back in a couple of hours. 'E said to tell you 'stay, and be a good girl.'"  
  
"Wait, what?" You chucked your clothes down the hall, heading the other way. "He's just gonna leave me again? With _you_?"  
  
"'Ay! Well I am not exactly 'appy wiz it, eizer!" she grumbled, following you. "I am not a bebesitter!"  
  
Taking offense to that, you wound your way through glittery rooms and hallways, Lynda hurrying to keep up and calling out "Hey!" every once in awhile. You stopped at a flight of stairs that led up to a very heavy door. A very promising door. Possibly an exit door.  
You stopped to catch your breath, and a hand clapped your shoulder. "You cannot go out zer!" Lynda panted. Most of her weight was leaning on you.  
  
"So that _is_ out."  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
Ignoring her, you sprinted up the stairs and grabbed the heavy doorhandle with both hands, tugging it toward you. You gasped, taken by surprise with the sickly landscape in front of you. Dead trees and distant, jagged hills, everything clay colored, including the sky. There were brambles and tumbleweeds and what you stepped out onto was just an eroded stone pathway on a little plateau bordered by a pair of walls not even waist high to you.  
  
A distant _boom_ distracted you from your view-gazing and you turned around, searching for the top of the fortress--so that's what it looked like on the outside--with your eyes. You could see nothing but sky, burnt orange sky. And suddenly another boom, closer. The structure shook. Then another boom, and crackling, shouting--  
  
"Loki!"  
  
"Aah!" He flew backwards over the wall, flailing, and you threw a hand over your eyes and looked away--but you didn't hear him make contact with the earth. Curious, you peeked over at him through your fingers to see him giving you a curious look, and then his attention was drawn to whatever was casting that large shadow on the ground. You looked up, too, when you heard a very familiar electronic whine.  
  
Your eyebrows pulled together in confusion as you saw a black-and-white humanoid figure. That wasn't...Iron Man?  
  
Well whether it was or wasn't, you didn't get to find out right at that moment because a giant grey beast leapt from the top of the fortress to the ground on all fours, only barely missing Loki...'s clone. The creature didn't see you so you backed up slowly toward the fortress, looking up and over your shoulder to where the real Loki was panting, and arguing with the flying figure.  
  
"WHAT WAS _THAT?_ " he roared, bent over with his hands on his knees.  
  
"No time," said a female voice. Well it wasn't Iron Man...  
  
The creature on the ground had turned around and coiled back to leap, but again you heard the electronic whine and a--you thought it was called a "repulsor blast"--shot from the figure's hand, knocking the creature right between a pair of yellow eyes. It made a sound like a mournful roar and you saw Loki appear behind it, concentrating on some sort of incantation you could see moving his lips, but the creature vanished in a flood of yellow particles. Loki cursed.  
  
"No! Bad wolf! Bad!" He made sort of a pathetic groan. "You were supposed to let me finish you off, you foul creature...And you!" he shouted up at the fortress. You looked back at the Iron-Man-esq figure as she landed on the wall. "Hey! You were supposed to be protecting me! WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?" She disappeared behind the wall and out of your sight.  
  
"And I told _you..._ " You turned back to face Loki, who was advancing at you with a very unamused expression. "I told you to _stay!_ "  
  
"And I told _you_ I'm not a dog!" you fired back, crossing your arms and straightening up as he stormed toward you. "And I don't like being kept on a short leash! Hey!"  
  
He had grabbed you firmly by the arm, nearly shoving you at the door. "Inside."  
  
"By the way, nice castle, Bowser," you grumbled as he took you down the stairs.  
  
He huffed angrily, and did not say one word to you by the time you had reached your room. Chamber? Wasn't that an appropriate word for this atmosphere?  
  
He pushed you at your bed and your knees hit the back of it; you struggled not to fall onto it. "I told you not to go outside!"  
  
"So what, you wanted me to just sit in here with that French bitch while you go gallivanting off--"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"--fighting some unknown monsters that could _kill you_ and I don't even get a heads up--"  
  
"I am a perfectly capable warrior!"  
  
"--and in the mean time I have _no_ idea what to do or what's going on, because you _kidnapped me_ \--"  
  
"I was trying to keep you safe!"  
  
"--and you don't even consider the idea that I might want to help you out!"  
  
He looked about to grab you and shout right in your face, but he backed off, clenching and unclenching his fists and letting out a very heavy breath. "As much as I...appreciate your concern, you don't know what you're messing with."  
  
"Looks to me like you don't, either," you muttered. He glared at you. "So then, what was that thing?"  
  
He faltered. "I...I don't know."  
  
"Do you know how to defeat it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Where did it disappear to?"  
  
"Why did you leave when I told you to stay?" he roared, stepping into your personal space.  
  
"And who was that woman with you?" you pressed, not daring draw back and so betray any hint of submission. "And why wasn't she protecting you like you said?"  
  
It took him a moment to figure out what to say. "That was...ah...that was Virginia."  
  
You crossed your arms, assuming dominance as his shouting stopped and he calmed down. "I'm listening."  
  
"She means to betray me, as I've told you. She wants to 'give me the chance' to rise to power, I believe, so that she can take me down and be seen the hero." His eyes left you and he looked puzzled. "Only...she would need me alive for that..." He began to pace, slowly, across the small room.  
  
You held your ground, physically, but your mind was telling you all sorts of things you thought were bad ideas. You found the urge to want to protect him; or at the very least, figure out why Virginia was so unconcerned about his safety, whether she _was_ planning to betray him or not.  
  
"Well then, for your own protection, you can't leave me locked up in here."  
  
He stopped, looking at you as though you had just said you were part rhinoceros. "Explain yourself."  
  
"I want to fight," you found yourself saying, "with you. Alongside you. I want you to show me magic."  
  
"No! No, no, no, no, no," he said, speaking quickly to flood out any argument. "That isn't going to happen, because I need you here and I need you safe and I'm pretty sure I can handle things on my own. Furthermore, I can't just 'teach' you magic; it takes patience and dedication. Another thing--wait, have I missed something?" He paused for you to interject.  
  
"H-huh?"  
  
A ridiculously joyful grin spread across his face. "Did I miss your little transition from hating me to willingly joining my side?"  
  
Oh. Snap. You blushed. "Might as well call it Stockholm syndrome...ah!"  
  
He grabbed you by the shoulders and beamed, pulling you into a hug. "Oh, you're fantastic! Come with me, I need to teach you stuff."  
  
"Wait, huh?"  
  
And then he dragged you out the door with the biggest toothy grin on his face that you ever did see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three explicit references in this one. Can you catch 'em all? If you do, you deserve a MAJOR cookie.  
> No, the mome raths don't count, as they've already been introduced. Definitely not Iron Man, since hey, this is an Avengers fanfiction. Who knew?
> 
> Random side-note: David Tennant screaming in pain has moved up to the top 5 on my list of sounds I absolutely adore <3 along with Hiddles' gorgeous voice, and Stephen Merchant screaming in pain!
> 
> So yeahhhh I don't have much to say about this. I'm going to try to get another up by Independence Day <3 but at the same time, I dunno. *shrug* I'll try my hardest.


	11. Magic

He dragged you down a corridor and a flight of steps and you just couldn't ignore the peculiarity of the architecture, as though the builder had been trying to create a maze rather than a fortress. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Oh this is fantastic," he answered back cheerily, still pulling you along at an alarming speed. "This is so great! I doubt you've any idea how excited I am to have you on my side.."  
  
You cringed. "I just wanna keep you safe, that's all. Respect for human life. Uh...demi-god life."  
  
"I don't care how you justify it," he said, stopping in a square, windowless room and letting go of you, turning to face you. He faced you and put his hands on your shoulders, looking at you with just so much hope it made you feel like you could fly. "You're such a capable mind. Oh, you could be great. You could be a sorceress. You could be a queen! My queen!" He paused a moment, expression growing more serious as his face came closer to yours. "Your eyes are enthralling..."  
  
"I--wh--?" you sputtered as he left you. Your breathing stalled, your eyes grew wide, and dammit all, you were blushing, as suddenly what he said fully registered. "What...what are we doing?" you asked as he glanced around the room, puzzled at first but then nodding.  
  
"Basics," he said simply, returning to you. "Close your eyes."  
  
You did.  
  
"In three seconds, I want you to point to where I am."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
One thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three. He had been talking right in front of you, right? But you were pretty positive he was behind you now--he must have teleported--so you pointed behind you.  
  
"Good," he said from behind you. "Now how did you know?"  
  
You opened your eyes and he was before you again. "Because I felt you there."  
  
"I didn't touch you."  
  
You paused. "Well, yeah...but I felt..." You thought about that.  
"You felt energy," he said. "And energy is everything. Everything gives off energy, and learning control over it is simply a matter of awareness."  
  
"Well that seems kind of boring..."  
  
"Here, hold this." He held out his empty hand.  
  
"There's nothing there..."  
  
"Take it," he said.  
  
"Your hand?"  
  
Somewhat impatient, he took your hand in his other and hovered it over his open palm. Slowly, he guided your hand to flip over as he flipped his as well, so that his palm hovered over yours. "Do you feel it yet?"  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Be aware," he said.  
  
You did feel something, you realized; a warm, tingling sensation, only barely there. It rested in the palm of your hand, which began to feel extremely energized. "I...yes..." you said. "I feel that. What is it?"  
  
"What does it feel like?"  
  
"Heat," you replied. "But more than that."  
  
"Does it feel like a shape?"  
  
"It feels like a ball," you said after a moment of thought. "Kinda. Like one of those little rubber bouncy balls."  
  
He slid his palm over yours, hovering just a centimeter above. You watched as his fingers jittered, and suddenly the tingling sensation was gone. He withdrew his hand. "Create one on your own."  
  
"One what?" You looked at him curiously. "I don't know how to do that..."  
  
He took both your hands into his, facing your palms together. His fingers were gentle as they positioned yours to curve just slightly, into a position like you were holding a frog in your hands. He held his hands there, holding yours together, not doing anything. You looked up and caught him staring at you, and then he let go.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Heat...heat is a basic element of energy. And heat is caused by friction." He gave you a meaningful nod, and it took a moment, but you got it.  
  
Slowly, you began to rub your palms together, and then held them apart, waiting for the heat and energy. It wasn't there. "Uh..."  
  
"It isn't just physical. Be aware."  
  
"I don't--"  
  
"Focus," he said, "focus your mind. It should come very naturally, but you still need to be perceptive of everything you are doing."  
  
"It feels silly."  
  
He gave you a hard look so you tried again, feeling a light tingle between your hands but it vanished quickly. So you tried another time, but to no avail. You groaned in frustration. "I don't understand."  
  
Suddenly his hands slid along your arms from behind you, fingers weaving into yours. You gasped. "When did--?"  
  
He chuckled. "Now, now, I've _just_ instructed you to be more perceptive. You need to always focus, not just when I tell you to." As he spoke, he played with your hands, keeping your palms facing each other until again you felt it; a warm, energetic, invisible ball resting between your palms. He withdrew his hands, but stayed behind you, holding your waist as he watched over your shoulder. "Now try on your own."  
  
The energy had left with his hands. You mimicked his motions exactly, and it was there again, if not as strong as what Loki had created. "I did it!"  
  
He sighed, resting his chin on your shoulder. His silvery voice was so close to your ear. "So you did. Though it did take awhile. We have a ways to go...heat is a very basic energy to control and you've only just begun."  
  
"But it's just heat, right?" you asked. "That's all I was doing was creating and trapping heat between my hands. Anyone can do that."  
  
"Anyone can do that, yes," The heat of his body left you and he was standing in front of you again. "It is a simple element to manipulate. Yet, once perfected, it can be used in ways far from the ordinary. For example." He placed a hand on your cheek and you jolted a little, shocked by the touch. But whatever hormonal effects subsided once suddenly, your face became cold, and you shivered.  
  
"Whoa. That was weird."  
  
He smiled. "You might not ever be able to do that. I have jotunn blood." The smile dropped with his eyes. "Frost giants have an interesting way of manipulating heat. We...they are naturally void of heat. They can draw heat out of anyone or anything; that's all that coldness is, the absence of heat. In simple terms, they can freeze things just by touching them. By sort of...absorbing the heat. The downside is that the power doesn't work in reverse. They can't create that heat. They can only take it away."  
  
His voice had grown quiet and he seemed to be talking more to himself. Without thinking, you took his hand and held it against your cheek, saying, "But...yes you can."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Replace the heat, that is," you said quietly, growing nervous. His eyes locked into yours and your cheek grew hot under his hand, that annoying blush returning. His eyes focused on his fingers against your skin, and then on your eyes again, and he took a step closer.  
  
Maybe it was a trick of the mind, that energy resonating from his lips just centimeters from yours, just something your mind expected in this setting. Your heart raced in your chest, and you thought you could hear his, too, but maybe yours was just that loud. His other hand came up to your other cheek and in that same instant his lips met yours and you felt a spark at the contact, and it shot through your body, causing you to freeze up. Your skin tingled, and his lips pressed harder against yours, destroying any ambiguity. This was definitely a kiss, and you melted into it, closing your eyes and leaning into his hands as you kissed back.  
  
 _Ctsch!_ A shock of hot fright rocked through you and your eyes snapped open, and Loki pulled away, and you turned around to face Lynda standing in the doorway, looking very unimpressed.  
  
"Virginia says she must to speak wis you."  
  
"Oh, does she?" Loki muttered, not masking his bitterness. He brushed past you and stalked through the door with purpose. "Lynda, take her back to her room. Entertain her or something."  
  
You and Lynda scoffed in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TROLOLOL.
> 
> Hey you guys wanna see cool stuff? [link] [link]  
> Yeah those are pretty damn cool. <3 We love Loki don't we!!
> 
> I don't think there are any references in here. That's a freaking first, bro.  
> You liiiiiike? ;)
> 
> I really don't have anything to say. *Runescape*


	12. Lynda

He had been gone for an hour, long enough for you to get lost, find an old book written in foreign, and get found by a very bitter French woman.  
  
You stuck with her, begrudgingly, because this place was really alone and creepy. And way too glittery. You asked her for a pencil and started to doodle on the yellowed endpapers of the book, lying out on the floor, and right now she was "accidentally" tripping over it, kicking it closed.  
  
"Hey!" you snapped indignantly, glaring up at her and clutching your pencil until you could feel it cracking in your grip. "I've about had enough of this, _Lynda._ You should be nicer to me."  
  
A smile broke on her face, tinkling laughter pouring thick through her red lips as she stepped over to you and looked down on you. "Look at you. Lying on ze ground, ruining a book, comme un bébé."  
  
"I'm not a baby!" you whined, releasing your grip on your pencil and scrambling to your feet. She was still taller than you.  
  
"Of course you are! Look at you, you are a child!" The joy she was getting from this was truly sickening. "'Ow old are you, hm?"  
  
You stayed silent, glowering up at her and feeling very much like, yes, a child.  
  
"I moust be hat least ten years holder zan you. You are an inexperienced child, a leetle toy to 'im," she spat. "You are an experiment, a test for 'is manipulation. You are practice."  
  
Your cheeks grew hot with anger, your fists clenched. "Stop it. I'm not a child. He trusts me...he needs me!"  
  
The way she laughed angered you most. "'E needs you and yet 'e leaves you 'ere hevery day. 'E tells you to go to your room and 'e sleeps wis you at night so you do not get nighmares--"  
  
"That's not why--!"  
  
"And 'e even leaves you wis a bebesitter." She smirked at you, crossing her arms in triumph. But you were not swayed.  
  
Huffing, you matched her stance. "Then why did he agree to teach you magic?"  
  
"For ze same reason you would take a child to see some seelly G-rated movie," she replied, not missing a beat. "To 'umor you."  
  
You clenched your teeth and glared, wincing when your nails dug a sharp pain into your arms. "Then why does he leave _you_ here, huh? Have you ever thought of that?"  
  
"For your information, I choose to be 'ere!" she said, stomping a foot at you. "I prefer it to being caught up in all zis...magics and battles. And ze drama! Ze drama wis 'is brozer! Ay!"  
  
"Well then why do you even stick around him?" you questioned, growing suspicious. "What is it you even _do_ for him if you don't help him out in battle, or anything?"  
  
She turned a lecherous smile, putting a hand on her hip and sticking her chest out ever so subtly. "Well what do you sink? Even a god 'as needs, if you understand. Alzough, you probably don't know about zat sort of sing yet. You will in a few years."  
  
She patted your head and your eye twitched.  
  
What.  
  
EW.  
  
You tried not to picture it...but the fact that she was French just made it easier _to_ picture it, and that gave you a mixture of stomachache and angst that you couldn't quite describe.  
  
Suddenly you weren't so sure how you felt about that kiss earlier.  
  
\--  
  
Loki still hadn't come back from his "talk" with Virginia, or whatever he was doing, by nightfall. Which was perfectly fine. You really...you could care less.  
  
So, as you sighed into the darkness, lying on your back on the bed, you weren't at all relieved when Loki burst through your door in a huff and dropped his clothes to the floor. You were completely furious when he crawled into bed beside you. You were so furious, in fact, that it didn't seem like you were angry at all, especially when you hugged his arms around you and snuggled back into him, tracing what felt like cuts and patches of burned skin with your fingers.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He buried his face in your hair and huffed. "The mome rath ordeal has...escalated. To the surface."  
  
"Surface..."  
  
"I came down here because I thought they would follow me," he explained, voice laden with annoyance. "And they did! Except, they didn't stay down here, and they went back up...and now it isn't my battle any more. The Avengers Initiative is already on the case, only none of them has the ability to handle it except for Thor, who is such an oaf he probably hasn't even figured out they're mome raths yet!"  
  
His voice had such a whine in it. "Well you seem more upset than worried..."  
  
"Right," he said. "Because I realize this means I need Virginia to go up there and take care of it, since if I show my face it only means chains. But she can't do it alone, so I need to train you and I need to train you quickly, and send you up there..."  
  
Up there. He meant home, you realized. Your family. You had taken to pushing all thoughts of your kinfolk to the back of your mind, because you were pretty damn sure you couldn't just convince Loki to let you see them...but if he was going to let you fight back home..."Wait, you need to train me? As in, for battle?"  
  
He groaned against your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. "Yes! That's exactly the trouble. I wanted to protect you and that's why I've been keeping an eye on you, and now I have to let go..."  
  
"I'm a big girl," you muttered bitterly. "I can take care of myself."  
  
He was silent for a moment. "I...I know you can."  
  
That surprised you.  
  
He sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll have to start training you again first thing in the morning." He wrapped his arms more tightly around you...and then you felt...  
  
"Um, Loki?" you whispered. "You're...uh...your hands...you're kind of grabbing my boobs..."  
  
He _hmph_ ed indignantly, giving your breasts a defiant squeeze. "I do what I want!"  
  
You almost laughed out loud but somehow your blushing prevented it.  
  
He seemed done being spiteful when he leaned over to give your ear a kiss, and whispered, "Goodnight."  
  
\--  
  
When you woke up, his hands had managed to make it under your shirt and halfway up your stomach. Well.  
  
The door opened quite suddenly, but you couldn't get a view of who it was. There was a familiar voice, though. An American one.  
  
"My lord," the female voice said through strained pleasantry, "If I could have a word--"  
  
"Oh, for Asgard's sake, Virginia!" Loki groaned, rolling over nearly on top of you. "I'm halfway up her shirt, could you just wait?"  
  
Virginia scoffed and you heard the door close, right as you jabbed an elbow into Loki's ribs. "Excuse me?"  
  
He chuckled, withdrawing his hands from under your shirt. "I was just messing around."  
  
"Yeah, you like to mess around, don't you." The words came out bitterly.  
  
His weight shifted behind you and you turned onto your back to find him leaning on his elbow, looking down at you curiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Lynda told me what...you two do," you muttered, not looking him in the eyes.  
  
He didn't mock you and he didn't laugh, but he let out an understanding chuckle. "Darling, she was only trying to get under your skin."  
  
"Well...what even is she to you? What do you need a hot...French woman for?"  
  
"Hmhm..." He tucked a flyaway piece of hair behind your ear, combing his hand through his own black locks to keep the obstruction away from his face. "She's an engineer, love. She's not even mine, really, she came with Virginia. Well, sort of. What I mean is, she ended up being of more use to Virginia. She came in handy when you came along."  
  
"Oh..." Unable to look him in the eyes, you had resorted to staring at his bare chest, idly tracing patterns on it with your finger. "So you two haven't--"  
  
He giggled loudly all of a sudden and flinched away. "That tickled!"  
  
"Oh so you're ticklish?"  
  
"Don't you _dare_!" he warned, an enormous smile spreading over his face. Propping yourself up with one arm, you attacked him with fluttering fingers, over his chest and his stomach, eliciting an onslaught of such mirthful laughter you entirely forgot who this was. "Stop, stop!" he laughed; so of course you persisted, dancing your fingers across his neck. He let out a sharp gasp and his entire body rocked. At the same time he seized you firmly by the wrists and pulled you face to face with him, giving you a serious look over his red cheeks. "Stop."  
  
You blinked. He let go of your wrists. "We start training in an hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Tia skips through time more frequently than the Doctor. :T
> 
> *gasp* WHAT?! Twice in the same night?!
> 
> Well, yes :3 Making up for not posting yesterday! That and my French girl is flying in tomorrow, plus it's my brother's birthday tomorrow, plus...I just really really love writing this. Enjoy! <3


	13. Virginia

"I did it!" you celebrated, creating another pulse of heat through the air from one palm to the other.  
  
Loki granted you a half-hearted smile, walking to one of the walls of the training room. "Good, great job," he congratulated blandly. He touched a few of the bricks and they vanished in a whirl, allowing bright light to pour over the floor. You blinked at the brightness. "So you can play with your own body. That will not get you anywhere."  
  
"What--?"  
  
"Humans haven't nearly enough energy," he explained. "So they need to learn to draw from other sources. A good source is sunlight."  
  
"Wait," you said, "But...we're underground."  
  
"Actually it's _the_ Underground, we're not under the crust of the earth..."  
  
"And we're downstairs."  
  
He nodded toward the window and you looked out and sure enough, it was a sun. Perhaps it was a bit too orange to be your sun, but it was definitely a sun, as you could tell from the swimming black dots in your vision when you looked away. "Ow. How is...?"  
  
He gave a short sigh. "The laws of physics don't always work as they should down here; I apologize. Not my plan, it's the Goblin King who rules the place but in any case it shouldn't interfere with what you need to accomplish. Now. I want you to try and make yourself aware of this sun's energy."  
  
You took a moment, and then closed your eyes, opening your palms to the orange sun. The energy came in almost a rush, causing your fingers to feel restless. You almost giggled out of giddiness, extending your arms farther out the makeshift window. The energy coursed through your blood and you shivered.  
  
"Well?" Loki asked, breaking your concentration. You turned to him and lowered your hands, the energy disappearing. He sighed, grabbing your wrists and raising your hands back up to face the sun. "Now," his lowered voice commanded in your ear, "I want you to focus on drawing the energy toward you. Collect it."  
  
You shivered at his breath misting over your ear and neck. "B-bit hard to concentrate with you doing that..."  
  
"I'm trying to help," he said, all business.  
  
So you focused...you felt the sun's energy again, the sun's giggly, giddy energy and you stretched out to feel it more...but you realized that was all you knew how to do. "I...I don't know what you mean by collecting it." You were slowly beginning to realize that this "training" made you feel like a complete ditz, and you absolutely hated it.  
  
Loki sighed. Then he walked around and faced you, blocking the sun's light, and gripped your hands firmly. "Focus on any parts of your body that feel vulnerable, and use them to sort of...drink it in. Like through your hands." He gave them a squeeze, and then moved up your arms, squeezing again. "Or here," he said. He pointed out several different parts of your body in this manner, and your blush grew exponentially each time. "Or here...here...here--"  
  
"AH!" you shrieked, shrinking away from him. "No tickles!"  
  
You could tell he was trying to hold a serious face, but he just couldn't as he attacked your ticklish spot again.  
  
"Ah, no! NO STOP!" you cried, twitching and jerking.  
  
"Serves you right for this morning," he said, and your back found a wall as he tickled you relentlessly.  
  
"Stop!" you breathed. Then you remembered. This morning. You reached forward and touched his neck as delicately as you could under such an attack, and Loki's actions were cut short with a gasp. "Ha! Got you!"  
  
You opened your eyes fully to find Loki hunched over in front of you, one hand clutching his neck where you touched him and the other clamped over his mouth. His eyebrows were pulled together, and he looked to be in pain. Something about this expression made you want to kiss it better.  
  
So you did. "Did I hurt you? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to," you said, about to kiss his neck again. He flinched away from you, placing a hand to your lips with his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Ah..." he said, unable to come up with much else as he straightened up, letting go of his neck.  
  
"Awkward..." you mumbled.  
  
"A little."  
  
Neither of you looked at each other for a long moment. But then you did. And it was intense.  
  
You reached out for him again, pressing your lips to his neck and a shuddering gasp slipped through his lips as his arms encircled you and pulled you close. You continued kissing and wove your fingers up into his hair, planting a kiss to his jaw and then one behind his ear.  
  
And he _moaned._ Deliciously. Dark and heavy.  
  
Bullshit he couldn't create heat.  
  
His hands roamed your body, getting all too comfortable with it, and his lips fell against yours in a needy kiss, forceful and possessive. One of his hand slid up to seize a fistful of your hair and tug it back, tipping your head for better access once his tongue slipped between your lips. It shocked you, it confused you; not his actions but your own reactions as you pressed your body against him, as you invited him to do as he pleased inside your mouth and, _by Thor's hammer,_ he certainly took the invitation. Heat tingled through your body, like all the energy from the sun had seeped in and was concentrated in one place.  
  
"Mmm," he moaned again, and you broke the kiss, returning your lips to his neck. "Your lips are...such precious instruments..."  
  
The door opened and the two of you flew apart, you slamming backward into the wall.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt," said Lynda, not even sarcastic this time. Her eyes seemed truly sorry, and her words stumbled out in a rush. "Virginia 'as 'eard about your suggestion and she is...ah..." She looked away, nervousness evident in her face. But then she straightened her posture and looked at you through her usual unimpressed, half-lidded blue eyes. "Well, she is ready."  
  
Residual tingles from the shock of being caught just beginning to die down, you looked over at Loki, who had clearly recovered instantaneously. "Ready for what?"  
  
"Ah, yes..." he said, distracted. "I had arranged for Virginia to train you for basic hand-to-hand combat."  
  
"WHAT?" you shouted.  
  
"It's time for you to meet Virginia," he said, taking your hand and leading you out the door. "Thank you, Lynda."  
  
He took you up several flights of stairs, or down, or however the laws of physics decided they wished to work in this building, until you came to a heavy oak door. He opened it and you both walked inside, instantly confronted with a _very_ familiar strawberry-blonde.  
  
She seemed sweet enough, as she extended her hand to shake yours, but you could not enjoy the introduction because the mystery of her familiarity bothered you so. "I'm Virginia," she said in the American accent you had heard this morning. That fit everything together.  
  
Your jaw dropped.  
  
"You're Pepper Potts..."  
  
Her smile flickered. "I went by the name once. But that was a while back."  
  
So very many questions flooded into your head but you didn't have the chance to voice even one before Loki cut in.  
  
"Love to stay and supervise but I actually have a small issue to handle," he said, making for the door. "Something to do with a rebellion...and chickens..." He grumbled as he walked away. "Not even my problem...damn Fae..."  
  
\--  
  
Virginia's very thin pretense of amiability quickly vanished.  
  
"You will be completely useless," she remarked, stepping toward you. "I'm supposed to train you? I could throw you across the room, right now, _without_ the suit."  
  
She reached in to grab you and on reflex, you seized both her wrists. No way in hell was she going to touch you.  
  
Her eyes flashed threateningly. She took a step, and at the same time one of her palms was right in your face and you felt your other arm being jerked back and "AH!"  
  
You were on the ground, blinking up at the ceiling, and very confused.  
  
"W-what was that?"  
  
"That was you being an idiot," she responded acidly, grabbing one of your arms and yanking you upward. "Don't let yourself be compromised on something so basic as your own ability to _balance._ "  
  
"Hey, time out!" you called as she started toward you again. "You're supposed to be training me, not beating me up!"  
  
She scoffed. "I don't need you. Why should I train you? So Loki can send you out there with me to screw everything up? I don't think so."  
  
You turned to leave...but then she grabbed your wrist, your ankle, and suddenly head, wall, back, floor--"Ow!" You groaned, dizzily cradling the back of your head with a hand.  
  
You closed your eyes tightly, just listening to her talk.  
  
"Then again, any great superhero just looks all the more fantastic with a pathetic side-kick. Take Captain America, for example. How amazing would people consider him, really, if it hadn't been for his little friend Bucky?"  
  
"Yeah," you groaned. "And how fantastic would people think Iron Man was if it wasn't for his ginger lackey?"  
  
You just knew she would go for you in anger, and your eyes snapped open and you moved defensively. You didn't quite see how, but now Virginia was the one on the floor looking very confused.  
  
You gave a smirk. "So are you going to train me, or just continue to insult me? Because I'm a little fed up with you and Lynda treating me like a child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really want to get chapter 14 up before Sunday.  
> Because Sunday I leave. Out of town. Two weeks.
> 
> Heh, sorry for the late notice ^^'
> 
> If you get the reference, you're awesome. If you REALLY get the reference, you're REALLY awesome.
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts! I love to hear it <3 feedback keeps me going!  
> Literally. Your feedback is what keeps this alive. For example, the fanservice in this was brought to you by a conversation between myself and :iconthereddenedsky: in the comments of the last chapter. You never know what will inspire someone.
> 
> Love you all! Now goodnight...it's 1AM and I think I'm keeping my jet-lagged Frenchie awake with my incessant typing :S


	14. Comfortable

Loki came into your room right as you finished changing. "Hey," you said, raising your hand in a wave. The motion sent a shock of pain to your shoulder and you winced, rubbing and rolling it.  
  
"Tough time with Virginia?" he asked, walking over to the bed. He sat on it on his knees and you turned to face him, only to be turned around again. He put his hands on your shoulders and began to knead. You sighed in relief.  
  
"I absolutely can't stand her," you replied, leaning into his touch. You jerked a little bit when his thumb pressed into a knot. "Oh...my word. Thank you."  
  
"My, my, are you jealous of _every_ girl to whom your crush shows attention?"  
  
You wanted to tell him that you were definitely not jealous, and that you certainly did not have a crush on him, and that you were pretty sure Virginia was trying to kill you, but you didn't trust yourself to open your mouth because now he was working on your upper back and you knew the first noise you would make would be a moan. You bit your lip, rolling your shoulders a little. He was _good._ It wasn't one of those wimpy massages in which the person worried they would hurt you by pressing too hard, nor was it repetitive. He incorporated his knuckles and his palms, switched from slow, smooth movements to quick little pulls every once in awhile, and paid attention to your _entire_ back. You practically melted with pleasure, tipping your head back with your eyes closed while your teeth dug into your lower lip. You were barely holding on when he fisted a knot in your lower back, and before you could stop it a desperate whimper peeled through your lips. "Mmh!"  
  
You heard him shift behind you, positioning himself so he could get a better grip. He lowered his lips to your ear. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked in poorly-feigned innocence. You could almost hear him smirking as his hands worked more actively on your lower back.  
  
You bit your lip, squeezing your eyes tight, and squirmed a little. "N-nuh..."  
  
"Getting a bit warm?" he whispered. You nodded feverishly and four fingers from each hand hooked onto either side of your hips, allowing his thumbs more leverage as they churned your tense muscles. You swallowed back a moan. Suddenly, you felt it; heat being drawn out of your back. The cooling sensation spread over you wherever his hands went and you shivered, consumed with such absolute pleasure you couldn't help the noise that came out of the back of your throat.  
  
"O-ohhh..." You drew a fist up to your mouth and nibbled on your knuckle, body rocking with every amount of force Loki's hands applied to your back.  
  
He chuckled darkly, withdrawing his hands and you shuddered, nearly toppling backward. Your teeth chattered.  
  
You sat on the edge of the bed, rolling your shoulders and almost enjoying the slight soreness from Loki's rough techniques. The sound of him removing his clothes behind you sent a rush of blood to your face. There was no way you could sleep next to his half-naked body tonight after _that!_  
  
...Yes there was.  
  
As soon as you heard him settle, you practically threw yourself into his arms, burying your blushing face into his neck. His chuckle shook your body as he tightened his arms around you, and you curled up into him.  
  
"Was it good for you?"  
  
"You know what? You can just shut up," you groaned, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"Alright," he laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of your head before whispering into your ear, "Goodnight."  
  
\--  
  
Two days of nonstop training passed. You fell to bed exhausted each night, thankful for Loki's cold arms to relieve the soreness, his whispered goodnights to calm your nerves. One night, you were so tired, you almost admitted to yourself that it was your favorite part of every day.  
  
Now it was time to be a big girl.  
  
"What if I screw something up?" you whispered to Loki as he lead you through the halls. "What if I get someone killed?"  
  
He sighed, whirling around and grabbing you by the shoulders. "Look. Away from the Underground, the mome raths will be very easy to defeat. Even you can do it, with as little training as you've had."  
  
During your training, Lynda had evidently taken the liberty of designing your "armour." You weren't certain if it was Loki's idea or hers to incorporate the tacky Captain America lolita dress, but the both of them had found your reaction highly amusing. You, on the other hand, failed to see how such a skimpy little thing could protect you. Even if it was plaited and reinforced with some bizarre kind of material forged in the heart of a dwarf star, none of that would be much help if you were hit below the knees (or even above; she couldn't have at least lengthened the damn skirt?) or the top of your chest.  
  
He gave you a look woven with urgency. "I need to stay down here and deal with that...creature. And the stupid chickens. Maybe the monster has an appetite for poultry and I can kill two birds with one stone. Now you will do as Virginia instructs, but also follow your gut instinct. The last thing I want is you hurt." His breathing faltered and he looked like he wanted to take that sentence back, but that desire faded, replaced by genuine concern. "Be safe."  
  
"I will."  
  
"And be victorious."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
\--  
  
Of course the mome raths had decided to attack New York. Because apparently that was the only important city in the world. And totally the capital of the United States.  
  
The creatures currently swarming the re-re-reconstructed towers and skyscrapers of the city looked, this time, like pterodactyls, and had poison darts in their talons. You decided you had had enough of magic, but it was a bit too late for that as you found yourself fighting off three of them at once. Spurred on by adrenaline, you grabbed from the sun and pushed back the beasts, a little discouraged at the fact you were doing far less damage than Virginia's repulsor blasts.  
  
That's when you saw him; Iron Man. He was giving the Captain a lift to the top of a nearby building, and you were so distracted for a moment you only had a fraction of a second to dodge a venomous talon once you became aware of it.  
  
This was hell. More swarmed you and off in the distance you heard the beasts' blood-churning screams at Virginia's hands.  
  
You heard rumbling down below in the city, and a roar of "HULK SMASH!" and you watched a building collapse. This was unreal. You were now fighting alongside the Avengers, and you felt like a complete amateur. Probably because you were.  
  
Swing, duck, kick...you had only been training for two days but these moves began to feel natural, perhaps due to the adrenaline of battle. The magic came naturally, too.  
  
"AAH!"  
  
That was Virginia's voice.  
  
And that's when Iron Man noticed you. He locked eyes with you and then the both of you looked down into the streets, where Virginia was being swarmed by the pterodactyl creatures. You looked across to the other roof, begging the hero with your eyes as you fought off the few around you. You saw him turn to the Captain, who at that moment deflected an arrow with his shield, sending it down to a monster scaling the side of the building. You heard an explosion, and the man in the red suit took off toward Virginia.  
You could see how this might complicate things.  
  
Crack, screech, thud--ow! Your vision went black and you panicked, finding yourself unable to move. You really shouldn't have taken your attention away from something so basic as your balance...  
  
\--  
  
You woke up in your bed, dressed in your nightshirt alone, and you grumbled. "Does he have something against my shorts?"  
  
Your head throbbed and your mouth was very, very dry, and there was a glass of water on the endtable so you chugged it. You walked out of the room and found Lynda, lounging in a chair at the table and reading a book with a fancy cover. Her blonde curls were up in a bun and she had on the reading glasses you had grown accustomed to her wearing at night.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
She looked up at you, and the tension you hadn't noticed before left her body with a relieved sigh. "Night-night time."  
  
"D'accord, Maman."  
  
She gave you a small smile and returned to her book, and you shuffled out of the room and into the next, where Loki was talking with Pepper. Virginia. Whoever the hell.  
  
"Alright, I'm tired and my head hurts," you said. Their talking ceased instantly and both looked at you in surprise, Loki grinning in relief. Before he could get a word out of his mouth, you took him by the wrist and started back toward your room. "You can tell me stuff later. Take off your clothes and come to bed."  
  
You glanced back to find Loki quite surprised by that command, a shade of pink tinging his cheeks. But then his normal smirk returned, as though he was telling himself a secret joke.  
  
Clothes, floor. Bodies, bed. He wrapped his arms around you, as was now quite normal, but this time he began to massage you again.  
  
"Nnh!" you whined, surprised by his sudden touch. "G-gentle. I've had a rough day."  
  
"I'll say you have," he replied, snaking his hands up the back of your shirt. You froze up at his cold fingers on your skin, but it brought such relief.  
  
"Did I screw anything up? Did I put anyone in danger? Ah--" You bit your lip as he continued kneading your muscles.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"But I didn't save Virginia...wait, how did--?"  
  
"She was rescued," he said, barely holding back a chuckle, "by her ex. And everyone praises his intelligence, but he's so thick he couldn't even recognize who she was. Either that, or he's incredibly smart and pretended not to notice."  
  
"And who saved me?"  
  
"Virginia, seconds after you were saved."  
  
"Are they gone?"  
  
"Yes," he said, lifting your shirt off over your head. You blushed but didn't comment, letting him work on your bare back because it felt so damn _good._  
  
You thought a moment, and grew sad. "So I didn't hurt. But I didn't really help..."  
  
"Not true," he commented. "Virginia told me you kept a few of them busy."  
  
"Tch," you scoffed. "Yeah. A couple. Whoopdie-doo."  
  
"Well, they were in close proximity of where Virginia was accosted. According to her there were just enough for the Iron Man to fend off before she was done for. You may have saved her life."  
  
Pondering that a moment, you pressed back into his touch, allowing yourself to feel more than just one kind of pleasure. "S-so she's gonna be nicer to me?"  
  
He laughed bitterly, "Don't count on it," and massaged around the base of your neck.  
  
"Mmm," you moaned. "You know what? I don't think I really care right now...oh..."  
  
"Hmhm."  
  
His hands pinched at your back lightly, then your sides, and you lifted a little for him to wrap his arms around you. Your heart raced, and you drew the covers up over your chest, leaning back into him as he curled around you. Your whole body heated up, and luckily he fixed that quickly, and nuzzled your neck.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Loki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love massages. Love giving them and LOVE getting them. Especially from hot guys returning the favor because I've just given them the best massage a girl has ever given them <3 Apparently I have strong hands. 
> 
> Anyway. I am well-versed in angst, fluff, and pleasurable sensations but as you can tell I've never fought a day in my life. Not that I'm a pacifist, not by any means. I'm a masochist. Violence is beautiful but in the bedroom. I just tend to be extremely submissive so I've never put up a fight...unless you tickle me but then that's just flailing...
> 
> SO YEAH there's a small non-Labyrinth reference in here. I doubt anyone will catch it but if you think you have, please say so :3 It's a song reference, just a hint.
> 
> HALF-NEKKID CUDDLING. REALLY PUSHING THE RATING ON THIS PUPPY.


	15. Close

You felt very very naked when you woke up and saw your shirt next to you on the bed. Blushing, you pulled the covers tight around your chest.  
  
"Cold?" Loki whispered. You nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Allow me," he said, pushing down on your shoulder so you lied on your back. You gripped the sheets firmly to cover your breasts and he planted each hand on either side of you, leaning over you with his hip pressed snugly alongside yours. He bit his lower lip, eye smoldering as he took you in, and then he leaned down to kiss you, sucking lightly on your lower lip. You heated up instantly, which you figured was the point. You felt his knee slide over your shin through the sheets to rest between your legs, preventing you from crossing them which you really needed to do right now.  
  
The weight of his chest laid on yours and you kept remembering how shirtless you were under the bedsheets.  
  
"Mmm!" you moaned, nibbling his lip and breathing heavily. He broke the kiss, parted lips ghosting along your jaw to your ear, which he kissed.  
  
"You...you are so precious," he whispered, stroking hair back from your face. His hand caressed your cheek and he kissed a trail down your neck to your collar bone.  
  
"L-Loki," you breathed, blushing in shame when your legs spread a little wider. "Mmh..."  
  
He chuckled against your clavicle in response, one of his hands skimming down your side to take hold of your hip. Energy tingled wherever he touched. Slowly, his other hand slipped under the sheets and down to your hipbone, and you relaxed every muscle in your body only to tense up again when his thumb slipped under the elastic of your panties.  
  
"We 'ave a problem w--oh mon _dieu_ get off of 'er!" Lynda's voice cried indignantly.  
  
Loki sat bolt upright and you did, too, tucking your knees up with a death grip on your sheets.  
  
Even Lynda was blushing.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Loki asked impatiently, as though he had not been caught mid-foreplay. Which...he hadn't been, because that's not what that was, at all.  
  
You blushed miserably.  
  
Lynda didn't look at either of you. "May we speak outside zis room?"  
  
"Well that would be a bit inappropriate, I'm nearly naked!"  
  
That remark seemed pointed at you, just to make you more embarrassed. You resisted the urge to deck him.  
  
Lynda sighed. "Alright...ze ahm, ze director of SHEILD 'as decided to make a public announcement about ze mome rath fleets. Apparently your brozer 'as identified them and he his to make a public service announcement to pretty much ze 'ole world--"  
  
"They can't do that!" Loki groaned. "They can't do that, there will be panic in the streets! Just more fear for the mome raths to feed off of. Doesn't Thor _know_ that? Augh, but of course he doesn't, the numbskull never payed attention to _anything_ that hadn't to do with war..." Loki let out a frustrated growl and threw the sheets off of him, sliding out of bed to get dressed. "When is this?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning in New York City."  
  
"Fantastic," he muttered. "I should try to stop this before it starts. _You,_ " he said, looking pointedly at you, "are to stay home."  
  
"But Lok--"  
  
"No excuses," he said seriously. "You aren't ready to put yourself back out there. You need rest. I'm taking Virginia with me, and Lynda will stay here and take care of you--"  
  
"I don't want to be babysat!"  
  
"And I don't want you hurt!"  
  
He looked you right in the eyes, sitting beside you on the bed and either forgetting or pretending to that Lynda wasn't in the doorway. He cradled the back of your head, which you realized was still sore, and leaned down to kiss you; gentle enough to look discreet, but with enough passion to get you burning up.  
  
"Stay here."  
  
You sighed and looked away from him, nodding.  
  
"And don't you dare even practice your magic. I don't want you to strain yourself."  
  
\--  
  
"Ay, mon enfant," Lynda called up through the silence across the table. You quit your scribbling on a yellow legal pad and looked up. She glanced around and beckoned you over.  
  
You approached warily, watching as she pulled a few Polaroid photos out of her sweatshirt pocket. You gasped when you saw the canine creature in each of them.  
  
"You know zis?" she asked.  
  
You nodded. "Yeah, that was the creature attacking Loki and Virginia the day I let myself out!"  
  
She turned the pictures face down on the table and looked at you, seriously. "Listen to me, because what I say is going to be 'ard to 'ear."  
  
You braced yourself.  
  
"Whan I took zis pictures, zis was a few days ago. I was where I am not supposed to go, but...I saw Loki zer." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Talking wiz it."  
  
"What? Not fighting?"  
  
"Non! I was surprised also! But zen...it talked back to 'im."  
  
You shook your head. There wasn't much chance that talking animals could surprise you now, but Loki had been fighting the thing. "What did it say?"  
  
Her own face portrayed your confusion. "It called Loki 'is fazher."  
  
\--  
  
By the time Loki returned home, you had puzzled a great deal about the wolf thing. You had decided Lynda had heard wrong, or seen wrong, or was just messing with you, and showing off her phenomenal acting skills.  
  
All thoughts were forgotten when he swooped down on you and lifted you bridal-style, kissing your cheek before setting you down. Well, it was very clear that neither of you were hiding your affection anymore but that still caught you off-guard. "Well what happened?"  
  
"Couldn't do a damn thing," he said far too cheerily. "Magic training. Now."  
  
You practically chased him down to the room, he was in such a hurry to get there. "What's this about?" you asked.  
  
"What do you mean? Magic," he replied simply.  
  
"I just thought you wouldn't want me to strain myself..."  
  
He froze, caught in his plot, and bit his lip, advancing on you. "I have a plan tomorrow that'll put an end to the panic before it stops. In the same move, I can perhaps put an end to the entire problem. I can taste victory! I can reach out and touch it!" He beamed at you, grabbing your shoulders. "You've learned enough for the week. I just want my early celebration."  
  
The admission sent flutters to your stomach. He really wanted to share his success with you? By leading you to a solitary, vacant room--you blushed. "What does 'celebrating' entail?"  
  
"Whatever you like," he growled, slipping an arm around your waist and pulling you right into a kiss. You took his face in your hands, not hesitating a moment, spurred on by the realization that you wanted this so badly and he was openly going to give it to you. You backed him up against a wall, kissing his neck again and again, each kiss slow, focused on dragging those delicious moans through his lips. His hands danced over your body; your shoulders, your hips, down to your thighs and you could feel his energy and it was so vibrant, so excited, so victorious. It made you smile into each kiss. For every one you laid to his neck he returned two to yours and your collarbone and the shell of your ear, and his hands found a nice little resting spot just below your ass, encouraging you to squirm against him to the point where he began to squirm, himself, chuckling as he pressed his lips to yours again and oh hell your shirt was gone, when did that happen and this room was growing excessively steamy...  
  
"I'll be a hero," he murmured reverently against your lips as you slid your hands up into his shirt, running your energetic fingers over his abs. "Oh, I'll really be a god. This is my shot. My chance at redemption."  
  
"Of course that all comes _after_ you fuck her senseless against a sparkly wall?" cut a bitter voice. You clung to Loki and looked back at Virginia, standing in the doorway. Loki held a protective hand against your back.  
  
"Dammit, Virginia, did you do this to Tony as well?"  
  
She shot him an acid glare. "I thought we'd agreed never to talk about him again."  
  
Loki said nothing. You looked at his face, smugly defiant as his eyes challenged Virginia to try to stop him. Then the hand at your back pinched your bra hooks together, releasing it.  
  
You squeaked shyly and looked down, pressing closer into Loki's chest.  
  
"The celebration sex can wait," Virginia deadpanned. "You have a brilliant plan. I want to hear it."  
  
\--  
  
Despite the interruption, you were still giggly even as you readied yourself for bed. Loki and Virginia had been talking a good while, which gave you and Lynda more of a chance for your weird, insulting form of "bonding."  
  
Now ready for bed, you practically skipped through the halls and corridors in search of the man you would drag off to bed. Your brain shifted gears, no longer concerned with your usual cuddling, and you let yourself fantasize. None of these fantasies were new, of course; it was only now that you were actually _letting_ yourself dwell on them. Your heart was flying high, nearly up in your throat with all these sorts of thoughts...  
  
So it fell pretty far when you walked in on him and Virginia.  
  
Locked at the lips.  
  
"You're sweet," Loki whispered. "Truly sweet."  
  
Virginia giggled, stealing his lips again, and you took that as your cue.  
  
You just couldn't...  
  
You invoked a forced shut-down on your heart and stalled your brain before any real damage could be done, and once you made it back to your room you sprawled out over your entire bed, making it very clear to anyone who might happen to walk in that it belonged to you and had only room for one.  
  
You just.  
  
Could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I go any further I'll need to start putting mature content warnings :T
> 
> GOODNESS GUYS ANGST I'm sorry!  
> Hopefully there's enough hotness. Please do dwell on that. Especially since this won't be resolved for two more weeks ^^'  
> Yeah surpriiiise! I'm going out of town! :D I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I leave in 6 hours. So I should probably get sleep >.>'
> 
> I will miss you all ;-; I love Disneyland, guys, and I tolerate LA and I love my birth momma but I've just gotten so involved in this story...Expect multiple chapters when I get back, though. <3
> 
> My only hope is that you guys don't get so tired of waiting for me that you lose interest by the time I get back. I know that sounds silly. But this is starting to feel like a community :heart: *sappy*
> 
> Anyway. If you've been enjoying this fic, and all the little references, I think you'd love this: [link] It might take you awhile to catch up but it's so worth it. <3 She updates every Wednesday. If you like the Labyrinth, Phantom of the Opera, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Les Miserables, crossovers, glitter, angst, pervy Goblin Kings, and out-of-the-time characters living in the modern world, or if you have a funnybone in your body, READ ITTTTTTTT. And maybe beg Pika to introduce Loki because he would fit SO DAMN WELL.  
> BTDUBS, yes, it is a fancomic of a fancomic. THAT'S HOW AWESOME IT IS.
> 
> Love you all <3  
> Kisses! <3


	16. Kiss

You were startled by a surprising awakening. The moment you opened your eyes, you saw long, curly blonde hair stretching down a woman's torso. A feminine hand stroked your face, and thumbed away a residual pool of salty water at the edge of your eye. Cautiously, you looked up at Lynda's face, her features drawn with concern.  
"Heyllo," she said softly, smiling a little at you.  
"Mm?" you replied, voice tired and rough. You cleared your throat and sat up, and her hand fell away. "Good...good morning?"  
"Is it?" she asked, crossing one leg over the other and locking her hands together at her knee. "Har you okay?"  
Your eyes stung with the threat of tears but were too dry to betray you like that. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Loki said 'e was concerned."  
You grit your teeth, not masking your resentment. "Oh did he, now."  
She sighed, relaxing, and a quick bright light made you blink. You looked down and noticed it was the glint of the diamond ring on her left ring finger. "What have you seen?"  
You kept quiet.  
"It was Virginia?" she sighed.  
Silent.  
"She 'as been trouble since ze beginning. I did not want to 'elp 'er but Loki 'as told me zat I must," she said. "But she 'as done nossing for 'im. Only to 'im. It 'urts me to see what she 'as--"  
"You feel sorry for _him?_ " you growled. "She has her own agenda and I'm pretty sure it didn't involve seducing him, alright? She's a victim, just like you and just like me and just like anyone who has ever cared about him. He's a _liar_ , Lynda, you've known him long enough to figure it out! Every word out of his mouth is a lie, he's just really good at it! His _game_ is manipulation. Playing at the weaknesses of others. That's how he caught me. I was crushed over my best friend, I was so vulnerable and so in need of just a shoulder to cry on and Loki took that foothold. All that...all that stuff about trust, he was trying to get into my head. Whatever it is you believe, you can be convinced of something else if a good liar tells it with enough conviction." Tears began to fall. Tears of hate.  
She brushed them away quickly and grabbed one of your hands. "Sweetie, sweetie, shush...you don't mean it. Loki is not all zat bad--"  
"You're still buying it!"  
"Listen to me!" she snapped. "Mon dieu, you are so zealous it 'as made you stupid. You must to slow down and not do anysing you will regret."  
For her sake, you took a deep breath, and kept breathing it in because dry air felt so good in comparison to your wet tears. You exhaled and then breathed in again, greedily, and she relaxed.  
"Now listen. I 'ave some more information about ze...ze wolf-thing."  
You gave her a tired look, and she stood to leave.  
"But I let you get ready for the day and zen we talk at ze table, oui?"  
She wouldn't leave the door until you nodded.  
\--  
Thankfully, you saw no sign of Loki or Virginia by the time you met Lynda at the table with a full breakfast waiting for you. "Why are you being nice to me?" you asked.  
She sat down across from you. "Because you 'ave started to grow on me. You are not stupid like all ze ozer...'disciples' zat 'ave followed Loki do zeir dess. Zat is also why 'e 'as treated you special."  
Time to change topics. "So tell me about the wolf."  
"Yes, of course," she said, waving a hand. "I 'ave done research. I 'ave gone looking for it and I 'ave found it. And it is unlike anysing I 'ave ever seen. I cannot find out what it mean by 'e say 'e is Loki's son, but I do know also 'e plans to kill Odin."  
"What?"  
"Yes! 'E say it was...prophesy? zat 'e was to kill Odin. I am not certain why...but I 'ave caught Loki talking wiz it and I never 'ear what 'e say--"  
"But he doesn't fight it?" you asked, suspicion evident. "You see him conversing with this monster all the time, in secret, and they never fight."  
"Well, yes, and I know zat seems a leetle wrong, but you must not to jump conclusions. You are letting yourself base your opinion of him on ze way you sink he treated you--"  
"The way he _did_ treat--"  
"When zer is somesing in ze world zat threatens ze way we live our lives, relationships can come second!" she nearly shouted. You were shocked, and a little embarrassed. "Mon dieu, you seely leettle girl, you are tres smart but even you let your 'ormones get ze better of you."  
"This isn't even about that," you said, growing frustrated. "I mean, yes, he...he kind of...broke my heart. But it's not about that, it's about him being a liar and a deceiver! If he lied about something as simple as a relationship, I mean, that's...that's nothing to him! What kind of information has he been withholding about the mome raths? About that _wolf?_ He's even keeping Virginia in the dark, knowing about her little scam and never letting on...just so that he can charm her into bending to his will...I almost feel sorry for her."  
"Now you stop," she commanded, standing over you. "You sink you are so smart and zat you 'ave got it all figured out but you do not even know 'im."  
"Knock it off, I know him!" you roared, standing, infuriated to be a few inches shy of her height. "I know him! I've spent enough time with him to know what kind of person he is. Sly and deceitful, always working some kind of angle and keeping his true intentions hidden. He knows how to get control of a situation and he takes every advantage. I know who the hell he is."  
"You foolish child, you do not know what you are talking about! 'Ow much 'as 'e told you about 'is past, hm? 'Ow much?"  
"That's exactly the point!" you roared. "He plays everything so...damn close to the vest, so you can't dissect him! And that's the most infuriating thing. And that's my biggest clue that he never felt anything for me, because he never opened up..." You winced, realizing he had. Once. A little. But it wasn't enough...anything he felt for you, if he had, it was in that fleeting moment and you never took advantage of...  
Blast, the tears. "Where did he go?"  
"I don't sink I should tell--"  
"You tell me where he went, right now, or I'll go find him myself!" you threatened. "I know you at least have an ounce of concern for my safety and I don't know when that happened, but if I'm right you will tell me where he went right now."  
She sighed, all threat dropping from her features in defeat. "'E as gone to New York City..."  
"What is his plan?"  
"'Is time down 'ere 'as allowed him to change 'is appearance to look like just anozer face in ze crowd. Zat is ze extent of my knowledge."  
"Is he with Virginia?"  
Lynda shrugged. You thought for a minute, desperate for any kind of plan, and one started gently, a glowing ember enough to begin a fire.  
\--  
Once you had made it through the portal to New York City, which had been conveniently simple, you were lost on how to pick Loki out of the crowd. An ocean of people gathered, surrounded by dazzling skyscrapers, all their attention focused on one dark face with an eyepatch. Director Fury addressed the crowd with a lengthy opening (had the mome raths become that much of a threat?), all six suited Avengers standing solemnly behind him as his voice and face were projected throughout the city. It was an impressive sight, but truly disheartening for one trying to find a person in the crowd. You were dressed fairly simply, but had packed a backpack with whatever else of yours you could carry, including your suit, in case you might need it.  
That's when another very convenient thing happened. You saw Toby. Standing next to a Muslim woman with strawberry blonde hair poking out of her headdress. You were pretty damn positive that it was not Toby standing next to a Muslim woman, and there was one way to find out.  
His eyes locked on yours and for a moment, they were not Toby's eyes, they were Loki's. And they were relieved, surprised, and desperate all at once. You wanted to cry. You wanted to go back to the Underground and stay there and wait for him like a good girl until he got home so he could cuddle you to sleep. You wanted to just ignore the fact that he was a liar and a con and an actor and just play dumb so you could have what you wanted. But that was selfish.  
So now you needed to shake him. You made for him and then feigned surprise, ducking past someone walking away. You ducked through the crowd and popped up for a second to find him subtly scan the crowd for you, and then he gave up. Your heart stung a little. Well good, that was for the better and it gave you the push you needed to make it to the platform and duck past security, using magic to throw your heat and confuse them; something like ventriloquism that Loki had showed you during your training. Crouched behind the left side of the platform, behind Iron Man, you projected your stage-whisper. "Mr. Stark?"  
The man in the suit barely flinched, turning his head slowly as he whispered back, "Look, if you're a kid who wants an autograph, come back in twenty. If you're a chick who wants to bang, I'm sorry, I'm taken...but call me, maybe, here's my number: 555--"  
"Oh please you are just like him," you interrupted, pinching the bridge of your nose in irritation. "Look. I believe you are missing something very important."  
"Oh god...look, I understand how passionate you are about your religion, and I am just as passionate about sex and alcohol. But this is crazy, is this really the best time for evangelism?"  
"I have Loki," you said shortly. The Iron Man stayed silent. "I understand why you guys have been keeping this under wraps so I'll keep discreet. He's in the crowd and he's disguised himself. I can point him out."  
"Is this a ransom?"  
"It's a gift," you replied, "and redemption. I ask for nothing in return, except a ride home would be nice. Now listen, I need you to trust me."  
"But I just met you."  
" _Listen,_ " you pressed. "And then tell the team. I will go out into the crowd and you'll know who Loki is, because he will be the man I kiss."  
"Kiss."  
"Avoiding suspicion. Long story, just trust me. Come up with whatever plan you think best to capture him." You weren't going to make yourself responsible for anything except pointing him out.  
"Alright."  
"Get a good look at me as I leave to your left." With that you set off back through the crowd, and showed up to Loki's right, opposite of Virginia. She gave you a hard stare over her veil, but then "Toby" turned and beamed at you, green eyes flashing.  
That brought a genuine smile to your face as you hurried to close the space between you two, embracing him. His arms wrapped instantly around you, tightly and almost lovingly. You buried your face in his neck and he chuckled. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you home?"  
"I had to see..." Your voice broke. It was too late now. "I had...I...felt bad for not waiting for you last night. I know this probably isn't the most appropriate timing..."  
He gave you a squeeze. "It's all right. Listen, my plan can be carried out in about five minutes. I can get up there and convince--"  
"I don't care what you do," you gushed, pulling back and forcing adulation. "I just want to watch. I want to watch you save the world, stop the mome raths and that vicious wolf...I'm just here to wish you good luck."  
Confusion flashed through his joy but then he just smiled in adoration, and before he could say anything to make your heart stop you pulled him down into a kiss. It was a bit strange, seeing as he looked like Toby, but it _definitely_ felt like Loki. Even the way his hands rushed to your waist to pull you close. And the way his tongue snaked between your lips, making you sigh...  
He chuckled. "Such a precious little distraction. I needed it, I'll tell you that much; planning to reveal myself in front of the whole world for their own safety, and all. That'll go over well."  
Your smile faltered. No. He was lying, alright? He was on the freaky wolf's team. The wolf who was his son because Loki was apparently into kinky wolf sex. Anything, anything, any ridiculous thing you could cling to so you could forget it was your fault Captain America yanked Loki's wrists from your waist. No, he deserved this, you remembered as Virginia slipped away from beside him and Iron Man swooped in to grab her. You watched her struggle as he flew off and the crowd drew a collective gasp, parting like the Red Sea.  
"Wait, let go! You've got the wrong—"  
"Give it up, Loki, your lady friend already snitched on you."  
When you turned back around, you felt a pang of guilt as you saw Loki, with his own face, being restrained by his own brother and the Captain. His lips were parted in disbelief as his eyes begged you, and once you thought you had reached your capacity of guilt he went limp and turned his head away to the left, not bothering to put up a struggle.  
"Thanks for your help, now come with us. Tony said he wants to talk to you," said a female voice from behind you as a hand on your shoulder guided you swiftly through the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the author's allusions expose how Christian she is at heart.
> 
> N'does your husband know  
> The way that  
> The sunshine gleams from your wedding band? [link] *lets you think what you want*
> 
> Okay so Lynda's accent is kind of killing me now. "Dess" is supposed to be "deaths" if you didn't get that. Also, there are probably a lot of "th"'s I've left in there because I just naturally type properly, so if you see that when she's talking (this probably doesn't matter all that much to you) just change it in your head. It's funny, I don't know of many languages besides English that have the "th" sound.
> 
> OHOHO ANOTHER DIRECT SONG REFERENCE IN THE TEXT. You should all get this one. Not a word, Katie, not a word.


	17. Stark

Tony pushed you down onto an expensive sofa after a long trip to the top of Stark Tower. "I want to go home," you demanded for the enth time, far beyond any pretense of patience. "I gave you Loki, now I want to go."  
"Quit your squirming," Tony whined, pouring himself a drink. He raised it out to you before taking a sip. "Thirsty?"  
"Tony," warned Steve as he pulled off the mask, removing the drink from Tony's hand.  
"I was--"  
"Tony."  
Tony pointed at you, reasoning with Steve with his eyebrows raised. "I'm being a good host--"  
"Tony."  
"She's been through a lot tod--"  
Steve stared down at him and growled, "Tony, stop it."  
"Alright, okay!" Tony submitted, backing down with his hands up in surrender. Steve set the drink down and went to sit by you on the couch, and Tony muttered something sarcastically, grabbing his drink before walking around to lean over the back of the couch. Steve opened his mouth to say something but Tony cut him off.  
"So because you have taken a Mjolnir-sized weight off our shoulders, I have unanimously decided--"  
"That's not what 'unanimous' means, Tony."  
"--that we won't mention you to Director Fury and you won't have to be debriefed and interviewed and grilled and pressed and caramelized. You're welcome. However, I do still have a few questions of my own. The others might or might not but that's not the important part. So let's start with this. What the _hell_ was that kiss about?"  
You heard Steve's face meet his hand. "Of all the important things, that's what you want to talk about?"  
"Well, yes, Steve," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "I think it might be the most important. We could just ask her how she knows him, what's the relationship and where she's been recently, or we could save time and ask one question that'll get us all those answers."  
Steve blinked up at Tony. Tony stared back and took a sip, and Steve sighed. So did you.  
"He, uh...he kidnapped me. Against my will, sort of..."  
"Stockholm syndrome," Tony sang, looking away from you as he took another drink.  
"It wasn't like that!" you snapped. Tony rolled his eyes and nodded sarcastically. "He...uh, he took me to this place. The Underground. And Pepper was there--"  
"And Uncle Henry was there and Auntie Em was there," Tony droned, receiving a slap from Steve. "Look, kid, you know why you're here. Tell us about his plans. And what he was doing behind the scenes."  
Your heart twisted a little. "That's the thing, though, I never really knew his plans. He wouldn't tell me. We talked about silly stuff...except when he taught me magic, and that was--"  
"He taught you magic?" Steve asked, suddenly interested. "How? Did he do something to you to let you use it? Did he mess with your mind?"  
You looked down. Yeah, he'd messed with your mind, alright. "No. It was all natural. And it's only a little. I...he trusted me..."  
You wouldn't let the tears come, you wouldn't even let them form, because at this point crying had linked itself so tightly with Loki that you wanted nothing to do with it. You wanted to be as far away from him and anything to do with him as possible.  
"Please take me home now," you begged quietly. "I don't want anymore to do with him."  
"I'm sorry, miss, but we can't do that yet," the Captain said apologetically. "We can't take you home until we're sure no one's following you and no harm comes to you."  
"There's no one following me!" you insisted. "You caught Pepper, too. She's the only other one," you insisted, excluding Lynda for some reason you couldn't explain, "and I'll be safe, I know I will be! In the highly unlikely event that anyone would come looking for me, I can defend myself--"  
"Alright, look," said Tony, tossing back the remnants in his glass, finishing it like a shot, "We're trying to keep you under wraps, m'kay? So that you don't have to go through all the hooplah with Director F. But I do have to do something right for you, and we want to make sure you're one hundred percent safe--"  
"But I am--"  
"--by _our_ standards, before we take you back. Capice?"  
You opened your mouth to protest, but closed it and crossed your arms, huffing submissively. "You got it, dude," you grumbled bitterly. "So until I'm given the Avengers seal of approval, where am I going to stay, exactly?"  
"Uh, guest room," Tony sang, as if it was obvious. "Take your pick, I have twelve. Or you could stay in my room, but I don't guarantee you wouldn't get a free gay porn show." That one received a slap from Steve. "Not that I think you would mind; I make wonderful noises when I'm getting it on. Though Steve's sounds are much more lewd. Here, listen." He lifted a panicked Steve's hand and bent his pinky finger backwards as far as he could.  
"Tony, what are you--AAH!" His head tipped back as an animalistic scream tore through his lips. And Tony was right, it was a rather wonderful sound, and it brought back that annoying little shade of red to your cheeks. Tony's as well. "Tony, you are such an ass!"  
"I think you pronounced 'have' wrong. But your ass is much better in my opinion." He reached down behind Steve, who jumped when Tony presumably squeezed his ass.  
This conversation sparked a memory of the dressing room, and Loki's perfect... _perfect_ , salivatory backside in those tight, tight shorts. Well damn. Was everything going to revolve around him now? That was a little annoying. You stood and turned to the bickering couple, clearing your throat. "Well then, I think I'll turn in. I've had enough excitement for these past few months. Please just point me to the nearest guest room and we'll skip all the polite-guest-and-host formalities and you two can be all couply with wild abandon. Alright?"  
Tony and Steve looked at you, and then Tony looked at Steve. "I think I like 'er."  
\--  
It was really nice, for a guest room. Hell, it was nice for any kind of room, but that's what happens when a man has more money than he knows what to do with. It was fairly private, with only one giant window overlooking the city, and the bed was ultra modern and high tech. And Tempur-Pedic. You would remember that for the next time you needed to jump on your bed with a glass of red wine perched on the edge of it.  
The mattress molded to your body as you sank into it, hugging a pillow to your chest and curling up around it. "Mmmm," you whined, unable to help yourself. You squirmed and squirmed, angry at the fancy mattress and the big ugly building and the Avengers who wouldn't let you go home and it was so damn hot in there. "It's so damn hot in here," you complained into your pillow."  
"Shall I turn down the thermostat for you, miss?" a British voice echoed through the room, startling you. Right. Tony had told you about JARVIS.  
You sniffed, nodding into the pillow. "Mhm."  
"Goodnight, miss."  
The light went off and your heart began to hurt. You were homesick, terribly homesick, but not for the home you grew up in. You were addicted to the magnetic memory of the Underground, and all its strangeness and all its mystery and you hadn't even been gone twenty-four hours. And you really really missed falling asleep in the arms of another.  
You couldn't really fall asleep, throat swollen from choking back your crying, so it didn't disturb you too much when JARVIS's voice addressed you again. "Pardon the interruption, but Master Thor says he wishes to speak with you presently."  
"Thor?" you asked, wary. "What does he want?"  
"Shall I let him in?"  
"Yeah."  
The door opened and you sat up, crossing your arms over your chest and Thor walked in, head low and eyes apologetic as he came to stand at your bedside. "I understand that you have a connection with my brother that is beyond merely comradery," he said. You nodded solemnly. "I understand if you do not wish to tell every detail about your relationship, but I can also understand if you do not want him harmed. He is a difficult man to live with, at times, and at other times it seems as though he can read your soul."  
A factor of his charm, you wanted to say. It's his business to know how to get inside one's head.  
Thor didn't say anything for awhile and you just looked up at him. He shuffled his feet and glanced from side to side, before pulling on a chain that tucked into the top of his shirt. On the end was a key. Thor's blue eyes pierced into yours. "Do you wish to see him?"  
Your heart stopped for a second. Yes. "I don't think that's such a good idea."  
"As you wish," he said, tucking the key away again. "But if you ever feel the need to talk about him, come to me. And if you ever wish to speak with him, come to me."  
You nodded. "Thank you."  
"Anything for a friend," he replied as he left. "I bid thee goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Lo--Thor."  
The door closed and your tears were gone. They had to be. You needed to sleep.  
You at least needed a touch of normalcy, and a regular sleep pattern was about all you had control over right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying  
> To forget that  
> I'm addicted to you  
> Heartbreaker~  
> [link]  
> (Fun Fact: Simple Plan is my Frenchie's favorite band <3)
> 
> One reference in this baby!
> 
> Annnd yeah. Other stuff. This doesn't require much description. Go ahead and wallow *waves you away*


	18. Bitter

You spent the next morning adjusting quickly to Stark Tower. From what you had learned in being abducted by Loki, you had no idea, really, how long your time would be in a place. You also needed to expect that anything would happen. Of course, Stark Tower was a lot milder than the Underground. The top few floors had become the Avengers Headquarters. And you had made yourself right at home, much to the discomfort of Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers. Tony seemed pleased and even amused by it, and you almost had a complete layout of the top two floors by the time you were offered lunch. Steve had decided to cook something, so all the Avengers felt compelled to try it. Rather, they were all familiar with Steve's cooking and would not pass up such a delightful opportunity. But you couldn't really taste the dish; you were hardly hungry. You picked at the food, like Natasha, who seemed to have a habit of always eating cautiously. You caught yourself staring at Thor several times, and once his eyes caught yours. He opened his lips just enough for you to catch his meaning, and you nodded back, mouthing "I'm okay."  
Then Virginia walked in. "Hey, guys, what are we eating?" she asked cheerily. You stared in disbelief as she was greeted by a chorus of cheery hellos and, literally, open arms.  
"Wait, am I missing something?" you cut in as she returned Steve's hug.  
"They broke me from Loki's mind control," said Virginia, beaming at you hopefully. "I'm back to being the old Pepper again, and it feels so great to be back!"  
"It feels great to have you back, Pep," said Tony from the bar, pouring the lady a drink.  
What.  
"Mind control?" you asked suspiciously. Virginia stopped you with a warning look.  
"Yes, oh it was awful," she said. "I know exactly what you went through, Clint. It was horrifying. Unable to control my own actions, and being aware of it, oh it was...You and I are therapy buddies, okay?"  
"Ptch," Clint chuckled, returning to his food.  
Virginia's eyes locked on you, and they turned soft, and she stepped around people to come and hug you. You froze up, confused and disgusted, and tried to break away from her vice-like embrace. "Oh, honey! I'm so glad you're free of him. I'm sorry you ever got tangled up in all this. In his twisted schemes, his web of lies..."  
Well that did it. Your eyes stung and, in attempt to cling to the present and fight off the tears, you had no choice but to hug Virginia back with all your strength. You hoped you might snap her in two. "Yeah. Tangled is a very...very accurate verb."  
"Well you're out of it now," she said with a smile, letting go of you. "We both are! And now my life is back to...almost normal, and you'll be going home soon, right?"  
"Maybe tonight," Tony answered. That was news to you, and exciting news to boot. But before you could give your cheery "really?" the good Captain interrupted.  
"Tony, why would you get her hopes up like that?" he scolded, giving the man a hard look. "You know it's still not safe for her to go home."  
Tony looked like he was about to protest, but stopped and sighed in irritation, returning his attention to Virginia. You tuned out to the rest of conversation. It wasn't even about going home anymore; you didn't want to be in the same building as Loki. Why couldn't they just send him back to Asgard, or banish him elsewhere? And why the hell was Virginia pretending to be Daddy's Little Girl to Tony again?  
And why did you lie about Lynda earlier? You didn't even like her. Really. You could have had her captured. While you were caught up in thought, someone took your plate and the room cleared and you followed, like a zombie, Thor to a sofa in front of a huge screen. It was practically a wall. You were vaguely reminded of Fahrenheit 451.  
"Alright, Cap's turn to pick a movie," Tony was saying by the time you finally snapped back to reality. You watched Steve sit criss-cross-applesauce on the floor in front of a towering shelf of Blu-Ray discs, and pick through them like an adorable little kid. He held up Wall-E. "This one!"  
You chuckled at his complete childlike cuteness as he scooted back, still criss-cross, and leaned on his hands, gazing up at the screen in awe. Tony looked back at him adoringly and put in the movie, and you took the moment to look around the room. It was just those two, and you, and Thor, who was right next to you on the sofa. Feeling a little stupid, you whispered, "Hey, Thor. Where are all the others?"  
"They have returned home," he whispered back, still fairly loud. "Quite some time ago. You bid them farewell."  
"I did?" you whispered, more to yourself, blushing.  
"Is something distracting you?"  
"'Ey, quiet!" Tony snapped. You looked across the couch to where Steve was, now, cuddled in Tony's lap. "This is a movie!"  
Had that irritated sarcasm come from anyone's lips except for Tony Stark, you doubted it would be so excusable.  
As the movie rolled and Wall-E got continuously cuddly with Eve, Tony got more cuddly with Steve. You found this continuously more frustrating for you began to feel the urge to be cuddly as well, and the only person left on the couch was Thor. This was awkward for a variety of reasons, the main one being that you had already cuddled and more with his brother. You could see why that would be awkward even in a more...domestic situation; but when you threw in the adoption issue, the demi-godliness, the inferiority complex, the super-heroics and the villainy and added the fact the two brothers were on opposing sides of the moral spectrum, your urge to cuddle someone became very, _very_ awkward.  
You caught Thor glancing from the screen, to the superboyfriends, to you, seemingly sharing your thoughts. Then he leaned down and "whispered" to you, "If you wish to see him..."  
Every negative emotion rushed back. How guilty you felt at getting Loki locked up, how betrayed you felt for him lying to you about everything and putting you and the world in danger, how homesick you were and how tense you had left everything with your best friend back home; your best friend who didn't even want you. He brought on all these emotions, how in hell could you just waltz in and see him? And then you remembered your best friend again. It had been forever since you had let yourself think of her. You weren't even her best friend, so why should you think of her? And then you remembered.  
It was Loki who had convinced you that you didn't matter to her. All the concern she had felt for your situation, that she had been right about, he had twisted to play on your emotions. He had used the smallest insecurities you had about your best friend to make you weak so he could get his foothold. Your stomach churned. How could you have been so stupid? He was the _god_ of _lying._ Of course he was going to try to manipulate you from the beginning, and you gave him the perfect way, _you gave_ it to him! The danger of wearing your heart on your sleeve became drastically evident to you and you wiped away a burning tear before it could be seen in the light of the screen. You nodded at Thor. "Tonight."  
"Tonight," he repeated.  
\--  
You waited for him that night, still fully clothed, jittery with the prospect of confronting your betrayer. Thor opened the door, face quite somber considering he was...well, Thor. Then again, there was no reason why he shouldn't be serious, especially right now; you figured the way Loki regarded his brother had shifted your perception. In fact, everything about Loki had shifted your perception. Your hands began to shake with rage. Could you do this?  
Thor lifted the chain over his head and handed you the key, offering you a hand which you took. Neither of you said a word and he led you to the elevator. He pointed to the key and you slipped it into a keyhole and turned.  
"I have told JARVIS to keep our visit a secret," said Thor, breaking the ominous silence. You nodded, and the elevator landed, and you stepped into a darkly lit hall that looked half finished. You suppressed the urge to grab Thor's hand and hold onto it like a scared little child.  
The two of you approached a steel wall with a heavy door and a lock that looked to fit the key. You looked up at Thor and he looked back down at you, and you shivered and looked away. "What exactly did Tony _build_ this for?"  
JARVIS answered. "Originally it was a lab for testing with highly unstable elements."  
That certainly fit Loki.  
You didn't know how long you stood there before you heard Thor's footsteps fade out, and you realized...he intended to leave you alone with Loki. He must have either had incredible faith in the both of you, or he was a complete ignoramus. Or he was just being nice.  
You slipped the key into the lock and turned it slowly, and the door slid open to the left. "Really? Someone as advanced as Tony Stark only uses a key for this door?"  
"He means it to be an insult to my power," lulled a familiar voice from within a dark room. Your head reeled, your face flushed and you stormed in to the room so poorly lit it reminded you of what you imagined castle dungeon might have looked like when you were little.  
"Look at you," you sneered, pacing slowly toward him. "The mighty Loki, with all your cunning...And what good does it do you now?"  
"I hope you're happy!" he spat, tugging at the chains bolting him to the wall. "You practically gift-wrapped Virginia's plan for her. Tell me, were you playing for her side the entire time? Because after that little _display,_ I'd say you're a great actress!"  
"I hope you're happy too!" you shot back, puffing yourself up as you stepped toward him, just out of his reach. "I hope you're proud how you have managed to screw over anyone who could possibly help you now--"  
"I still have Lynda!" he cried.  
"Really? Who the hell do you think told me where you were?"  
Loki's eyes widened and he fell silent. You wanted to make some snide remark about how it felt to be convinced that someone you trusted felt disdain for you, but that would poke a hole in your little ruse. Besides, if Lynda had really wanted to save Loki from this fate, she would have never told you in the first place.  
"How does it feel to be so alone, huh?" you sneered. "Look at this. Look at you! All this time and effort you put into tricking others into trusting you, into following you, has it served you well? You're flashy with the cape, but I'm not so stupid. I can see past all the smoke and mirrors."  
"Oh can you?" he growled, eyes threatening to snap you in half. "Can you now? Can you tell me exactly what Pepper is planning, then? You foiled my plans easily enough, what about her?"  
"I..." You faltered. "She's...she's happy! She's better now that she's been released from your grasp. She isn't under the influence of your...your brainwashing..."  
"Are you buying her con?" he chuckled darkly. "That's not the best way of convincing me you're not a _blithering_ idiot!"  
"I am _not_ an idiot because I figured you out! And now the Avengers can safely save the world with you out of the way, and I can go back to the _home you stole me from,_ and be surrounded by people who love me. And care for me. And I'll be away from you and your lies!" Your eyes stung hot with tears. "Everything you said to me, ever, was a lie! A ploy to get me to your side, and I bought it, hook, line, and sinker. Making yourself seem a hero just by being a shoulder to cry on for someone broken and helpless. I fell for it every time you told me...told me that I was...precious to you, I believed every tender look you gave me...but I found you out. And now I will be your downfall."  
"Me? Me, the liar? Me, the deceiver? Look at you! You wretched Jezebel! You backstabbing Brutus! I was on the verge of saving the world from mass panic and the mome raths, not to mention my own...somehow _son_ who wants to _kill my father,_ and you waltz in and give me a thorough snogging as part of your plot to betray me to the Avengers. I'm on their side!" He thrashed his arms as much as his restraints would allow. "I'm trying to save humanity, not destroy it! Thor's the real danger in the family, if there's any! He stormed into Jotunheim and declared war, got his thunderous ass thrown down to earth and caused a stir here, did everything in his power to turn the human race against any sort of extra terrestrial being, friend or foe, and _I'm_ the bad guy?"  
"Yes you are! Because you're...you're a manipulative, self-seeking liar who--"  
" _WHO'S THE LIAR HERE?_ " he thundered. "Who's the cunning little sellout in this situation? 'I just wanted to make sure we were okay' oh give me a break! You're not even _good_ at lying, the only reason I believed it was because I thought I could trust you!"  
"You had no choice but to trust me! You lonely little brat," You straightened your posture, turning up your nose. "It's kind of pathetic, actually, how soft you became around me. I could have left at any point."  
He glared, but then his expression softened, and he grew thoughtful. "That's right. Why didn't you, then?"  
"Loki..."  
"I mean, it was obvious you fell for me. Kind of pathetic, actually, how soft you became..."  
"Hey, don't twist my words."  
"Or...was it because you're lonely yourself?" Before you could cut him off, he rushed forward, leaning toward you as far as he could. "You're just as alone as I am. Your best friend wants nothing of you, and there are no signs your family has been searching for you--"  
"You're the one who told me she hated me in the first place!" Oh. Damn. That was right. "And why I ever believed you, I have no idea! She's my best friend and she loves me and for all you know my family has been worried _sick!_ It's just another one of your lies, but if you expect it's gonna make me come crawling back to you, you've got another thing coming! I will make sure no mercy is shown to you. You can never be trusted. And I want to watch you die."  
"Well good, then you and Virginia are on the same page!" he wailed, sounding on the verge of tears. You paused, looking at him with confusion. "That...that thing? That wolf? It's only a shadow. A shadow of a disgrace called Fenrir, who I brought into this world and who was locked away by Tyr. I don't know how but he has escaped, half-formed, and...my blood is needed to make him stronger..."  
You stared at him, and then your eyes narrowed. "Likely."  
"I'm being honest."  
"I'm so sure," you snapped, turning sharply on your heel and making for the door.  
"You're making a mistake by not trusting me!"  
Your middle finger responded and the steel door slid shut behind you.  
\--  
The last sob finally faded. At least you hoped it was your last, because your pillow was already soaked on both sides. As you dried away the last tears on your face and drew a breath, your door opened.  
"Hey, you know," said Tony. You looked up to find him holding your bra by the cups, and looking right at you. "You really shouldn't be leaving your undergarments lying around headquarters. It's indecent."  
You dropped off the bed and grabbed the bra out of his hands, tossing it on your bed and folding your arms. "I left it on the chair by that door." You pointed.  
A smile broke over his face. "Aha, nice memory. Very perceptive."  
"So was that an excuse to get your hands all over my underwear?"  
"It was an excuse to talk to you," he replied, jumping onto your bed. He looked in disgust at the bra beside him, flicking it off the mattress and patting the spot beside him.  
Blushing, you sat down criss-cross-applesauce but kinda tucked up your knees, so you could span your arms across them and rest your chin on your arms. "About what?" Your heart began to pound. Did he know about the Loki thing?  
"I know you...want to go home," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the floor over the edge of the bed. "I really get that. But...you understand why you need to stay here, right? It's not that we don't trust that you can defend yourself, it's just--"  
"No, I get it," you said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I just kinda...threw a fit about it, I'm sorry."  
"No, it's fine, perfectly understandable," he dismissed, rolling to his side and propping himself up on his elbow. "But I want you to try to feel at home while you're here, okay? It's usually just me and Steve, but Thor comes over a lot. He might actually be around more because of...well, you know."  
You nodded, feeling like your stupid heart needed to learn not to flutter at every mention of that bastard...  
Tony smiled and patted your knee. "Good girl. I like you. You're fairly agreeable, when it counts." He heaved himself to a sitting position, looking right at your face. "And about the bra thing. Just go ahead and leave those everywhere, I really don't mind. Although Steve might..."  
You scoffed and shoved him playfully off the bed. He stuck his tongue out at you and left, closing the door with a "Night, night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His lips are drippin' honey  
> But he'll sting you like a bee  
> So lock up all your love  
> And go and throw away the key  
> Hey good girl, too good for him  
> Better back away, honey, you don't know where he's be-en
> 
> He's really good at lyin', yeah he'll leave you in the dust  
> 'Cause when he says forever, well it don't mean much~
> 
> ^ Yeah, I already linked to that song once. But I feel like it really fits. Look at me, putting songs in descriptions again :D it was starting to freak me out, that whole block of ABSOLUTELY ZERO song references.
> 
> Two direct references in this chap! I'm not sure it really counts as a reference. No, yes it does. It's just not an Easter egg this time, I soz! But yeah, both are within a two-paragraph perimeter of each other for a specific reason. Muahaha. FEAR THE FUTURE, BITCHES. IT'S HAPPENING.  
> Alsooooooo I hate Blu-Ray. But I figured DVDs are too "five-years-ago" for Tony. Or like, how long has it been since DVDs stopped being new? Am I getting old?  
> BTDUBS when you started descending in the elevator, my mind automatically played the elevator sound effects from Portal. *ominous*
> 
> Also another reference. Murrrr. I just love that musical and I thought it would fit.
> 
> Yes, it DID almost kill me to write "me and Steve." But you know Tony and his poor English.
> 
> 'Kay guys. No offense to anyone who lives down there but I can't stand San Diego XP get me back to Saaaaaac ugh everyone drives so frustratingly here! >:V but I did stumble upon the last night of Comic Con. :D I heard it was going on so I threw on my Captain America shirt and put my Cappy-kins plushie in my pants pocket and strolled over to the Mariott and the Convention center and the first thing I saw was a chick in a TARDIS dress. Fuck. Yeah. And then I walked past a Hawkeye who was all "Nice Cap-everything!" I swear. The way people talk at conventions. It's...it's deviantArt IRL and I love it. And I saw a couple 11th Doctors and a 10th Doctor who looked so much like David Ten-inch Tennant it was insaaaaaaaaane!! But it couldn't have been him because his ass wasn't nearly as fantastic. And then I saw two Captain Americas, AND A LOKI!! AND I TOOK A PICTURE BUT MY FREAKING IPHONE DECIDED TO BE A BITCH AND DELETE IT DX and then I saw an Iron Woman and fem!Thor. According to a reliable source there was a Doctor Who panel at the convention with THE ENTIRE CAST DX but this year the tickets for Comic Con sold out within like 10 minutes and I didn't even know it was going on 'til I got down here :P yeah. Ooh but some genius wrote "Bad Wolf" in chalk on various things down G Street :D so cool. I wish I had known, and had the money, and gone...highlight of San Diego :P
> 
> On another note, my Frenchie can't pronounce "Thor" and it's quite amusing to watch her try to find French words I can't pronounce. Tehehe.
> 
> Also, I apologize for being so cruel. And I don't know when I'll put up another chapter but you won't have to wait two weeks.


	19. Friendly

"Alright, follow me, I told Thor to go spar with Steve or something. That should keep them busy for awhile," said Tony as he stepped behind you out of the building, zipping up his thin hoodie and donning a pair of aviators. It was uncanny, he looked like a completely different person!  
  
People are stupid.  
  
Because no one even suspected him the whole five blocks, so his conversation with you went uninterrupted, for which you were not so thankful.  
  
"So how much did you hear?" Tony asked you as you two started down a sidewalk.  
  
You feigned confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"Oh please." He peered at you over the top of his glasses. "As if I didn't figure out you were evesdropping when I came out and saw you with the Cap."  
  
You watched your feet. "I heard when she wanted to come back to work for you."  
  
"Mm," he said. "Are you okay with her staying?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I dunno," he shrugged. "You don't seem too thrilled about it. In fact, you didn't seem all that thrilled about her being safe and okay. Did something happen with you two when you were abducted?"  
  
Well, she beat you up and flat-out lied to Tony and friends. And stole your m--  
  
You shook your head. "Well, no, we just...didn't get to know each other all that well."  
  
Tony continued looking at you, clearly unpersuaded.  
  
"That's all."  
  
"No it isn't, come on!" he begged.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"She...owes you money?"  
  
"No," you chuckled.  
  
"You owe her money?" he tried again. You shook your head.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"She...borrowed a dress and returned it ruined."  
  
You rolled your eyes.  
  
"You two hooked up--"  
  
" _Excuse me?_ "  
  
"--and it didn't quite work out."  
  
You gave him a hard look. "With Vir--With Pepper?"  
  
"And Loki got in between you two!"  
  
You just stared at him.  
  
"No, better," he said excitedly. "You found out that the only reason Pepper was interested in you was because she was under Loki's mind control. Or it wasn't nearly that dramatic and she simply wasn't good in bed."  
  
That was just disturbing. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I figure the weirder these theories get, the more tempted you'll be to tell me what actually happened."  
  
"Ooh." You pursed your lips. "Big mistake. You foiled your plan by telling it to me. Haven't you learned not to monologue? You _are_ a superhero, after all."  
  
"Shh," he hushed reflexively. "Sorry. Not out loud."  
  
"Sorry," you apologized.  
  
"Tell me what happened with you and Pepper!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
You were a bit confused when he stopped dead. He opened a big glass door and motioned you inside. "Apres-vous," he said, pronouncing every letter.  
  
You blinked, and huffed a little, stepping inside. "French?"  
  
"Dated a French girl once," he offered as an explanation as he followed you to the drink aisle.  
  
"Well if she pronounced it like that, she wasn't French," you snobbed, sticking your tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well then."  
  
"Trust me. I had a French babysitter once," you said, scanning the bottles and cans for your favorite. And that's when the thought of Lynda gave you a pang of sadness.  
  
"Okay," said Tony. "So now that you have successfully avoided the topic of Pepper, let's try...Loki."  
  
"Don't go there." You picked out your drink.  
  
"I'm going there," he said, snatching your drink from your hand. You huffed, irritated. "And you're coming with me or I'm not buying this for you. Oh yeah. You forgot you didn't have any money on you, didn't you?"  
  
Damn, you had...  
  
"I don't want to talk about him! Can you please just respect that?" you begged, grabbing another.  
  
Tony replaced the drink and folded his arms. This was kind of ridiculous, you thought, because you could probably take your chances with tap water until you got back home. But you had a feeling Tony would try to weasel it out of you until you told...  
  
It was still uncomfortable. Your heart wrenched uncomfortably at just the thought of Loki's face.  
  
"He showed up to me on a walk one day," you almost whispered, looking at the scuffed linoleum. "It was...it was stupid. A friend of mine who's kind of...out there, she tried to convince me one day while we were watching the news that I thought Loki was attractive. I told her she'd lost her mind, I mean...he's a criminal, for crying out loud. And I don't know what happened but that one day I was walking down by the creek and I...I don't know why I said his name but I did and then he was there. Ever since then he started showing up to me at random, unwanted and uninvited...and then..."  
  
And then Loki played his lowest trick, by mixing cyanide with your medicine. Your eyes begged Tony for mercy, but he still wanted more.  
  
"He...he helped me at a vulnerable moment. He played his stupid mind games and gained my trust and then the mome raths attacked him and I got involved and he took me away to...to this place called the Underground...and he taught me magic, and how to fight. And it was pretty fun, I guess. And he had this whole plan on how to make everything right..."  
  
"So then what happened?" Tony asked patiently. "Why did you decide to turn him in?"  
  
You blinked rapidly, fending off the tears. "He showed me...how, um...secretive and untrustworthy he was." Your voice scratched. "And I decided it was too dangerous to allow someone like him to...to...have free reign..."  
  
Something was choking off your words and the floor blurred before you and before you could stop it a tear leaked down your cheek, so you turned around and grabbed hold of another drink, staying like that for a few seconds.  
  
"M'kay," said Tony, breaking the silence. He nudged you aside, which confused you, and dug back behind the individual bottles. When he turned back to face you he had an entire crate of the drink you had been looking for. "Shall we?"  
  
You were very thankful for the silence that followed the two of you back to the tower. And you had Tony's change in your pocket--all seventy-six dollars of it, his only bill having been a hundred--because he didn't like being "handed things," apparently. You had to say he was beginning to grow on you, even if he was nosy. Then again, you had been nosy, too.  
  
\--  
  
When the elevator doors opened, Steve was standing right there, arms crossed with a determined look on his face. You blushed and glanced at Tony, who shrank back a little.  
  
"Hi, honey..." he attempted. Steve grabbed him by the arm and yanked him inside. You followed and sat awkwardly on the couch, holding the crate. "Don't be mad..."  
  
"Are you asking to get hit?" Steve bluffed through his teeth, giving Tony a firm look. "Because right now, I really want to hit you."  
  
Tony held a finger up, exercising his jaw. "Alright. How about I make this up to you?" he offered, voice low.  
  
Steve shook his head. "Don't even joke with me right now."  
  
"I'm not joking," Tony's voice rumbled. You squirmed on the couch and crossed your legs. "I can make you forget this...right now..."  
  
He leaned in close, looking about to kiss Steve's ear. "We can go into the bedroom, and--"  
  
"Ahem," you interrupted.  
  
Tony's eyes snapped open wide and took about three steps back, revealing the dark, flustered blush on Steve's cheeks.  
  
"I'm fine, Steve," you said, getting up awkwardly with the heavy crate still in your arms. "Nothing happened. But I'm sorry we worried you."  
  
Steve smiled. "Well, I'm just glad you're alright."  
  
\--  
  
Dinner, hours later, was spaghetti and garlic bread, and you had your drink out in front of you on the table. It was a fairly quiet meal, until you took a sip marking the half-empty-half-full point.  
  
"You've had more of that than your dinner," remarked Tony. "That stuff has got to be awful for you."  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk," you retorted, taking a defiant gulp.  
  
"Yes, well I am a grown-ass adult," he said, "and a man. And a billionaire and a genius and other things. I drink what I want."  
  
"I can drink what I want, too, you're not my mom." You twirled your fork in the noodles and brought it to your lips, mumbling, "Steve is."  
  
There was no other word for it, Thor's laughter was thunderous. Flatware and silverware jumped on the table as his fist pounded onto it, and Tony roared along with him. Steve bit back a smile.  
  
"That was pretty funny," he admitted. "But actually Tony would be your mom." He gave Tony a meaningful look, and shockingly, Tony blushed submissively and looked down with a shy grin.  
  
You pressed your lips together and then took another sip.  
  
"No but seriously," Tony continued. "You shouldn't drink that crap."  
  
"It's my body, I'll put in it what I want!"  
  
"Ohoho, is there something _specific_ you w--"  
  
"Tony!" cried Steve, giving him a hard look.  
  
Tony stared in disbelief, making halted gestures with his hands. "Guh...yuh...you _just_ made an explicit reference to our sex life and you're telling me not t--"  
  
Thor was simply laughing again, a bit quieter than last time. You decided to let the couple bicker.  
  
"Geez, Thor," you teased. "You're encouraging this? Alright, are all gods perverted or does it just run in your family?"  
  
Thor's laughing quieted more, and he cocked his head to the side, giving you a curious look. "What do you mean, did Loki act inapropriately with you?"  
  
Your eyes widened and you blushed. "Well...not like...I, I mean I still have my uh...my innocence..." You buried the next mumbled word with a forkful of food. "Barely..."  
  
Steve choked on water and Tony gave you a half-amused, half-concerned look, and Thor just closed his mouth and returned his attention to his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Totes. Awk.
> 
>  
> 
> :iconlove-international: is who you must thank for the dinner conversation. I wasn't kidding when I said that was a good idea hun :D
> 
> On a completely self-centered note:  
> My hair is freaking BROWN right now and I am so pissed and I want to break something. NO ONE IS GOING TO LOOK AT THIS AND SAY "RED." I honestly don't give a fuck if people "like it" or think it's "pretty." I WANT MY RED.  
> I'M GOING TO TURN EIGHTEEN WITH THIS HAIR.  
> brb crying
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> So sorry I've been taking so long!! I still love you guys! :kiss:


	20. Morning

It took you awhile to get up that morning, because it took awhile to get to sleep the night before. Loki's voice and face haunted you. Visions of who you knew him as blurred disturbingly with the dark, threatening image of his face in his cell. His cage. He was an animal. He was a wolf. At least, that was the form he took when you finally drifted off, haunting you around every corner.  
  
Your eyes felt dry and sore and tired and every time you tried to move, you fell back to the bed. After the monotony of this continuing for nearly a half hour, the taste in your mouth of dry nothing forced you out of the room.  
  
The first thing you sought out was water, which you found and chugged in a daze, almost choking on it. You rubbed your sore and tired eyes, looking around the kitchen. Were those Steve's famous AWESOME pancakes on the stove?  
  
Tony's voice snuck up behind you. "Look who's up."  
  
You turned tiredly, crossing your arms over your chest. "Mmnh...what, no Disney princess jokes?"  
  
"I was gonna go for something like 'Been frozen all night?' but it didn't quite feel right."  
  
"Frozen?" you rasped, clearing your throat. Your heart stumbled a little bit, remembering the first morning you awoke in the Underground.  
  
"Yeah. Like my boyfriend," Tony shrugged, grabbing a chair and straddling it. "See what I mean, though? It didn't quite roll off the tongue. I haven't had enough coffee today."  
  
"Oh. Hah."  
  
"Well, are you famished?" he asked, pointing at the pancakes. "Steve made those and they taste almost as good as his c--uh. Cookies." He cleared his throat. "I can get JARVIS to heat them up for you. And get me another cup of coffee before I say another stupid thing."  
  
You bit back a laugh and waved him off, fetching yourself a plate. "Nah, it's cool. I got this."  
  
"Why do--you're just like Steve," said Tony as you pressed your palms together, collecting energy between them. "You always do things the old-fashioned way."  
  
"Not old-fashioned where I come from," you said, focusing the heat toward the food. "Just...not lazy."  
  
"Hey, watch who you call lazy," he said. "You are familiar with the name of this building, right?"  
  
"Umm, the Avengers Headquarters?" you said in mock-innocence, pulling out a chair next to him and setting a plate of steaming pancakes on the table. You heard Steve's chuckle as he entered the kitchen with Thor. Tony pursed his lips and shook his head at you, but then he looked down at your plate.  
  
He pointed at the food, looking genuinely stumped. "How...how?"  
  
"Surprised she knew how to work a microwave?" Steve said, taking a seat and smirking at Tony, who was entirely not amused.  
  
"But she didn't use--I don't have a microwave, Steve. Why would I need something so common and house-hold as a _microwave?_ I have JARVIS. Who has been doing an excellent job of keeping quiet this morning."  
  
"Shall I take that as a compliment, sir?"  
  
"Ah, the beauty of backhanded compliments," Tony sighed. "So seriously, how did you do that?"  
  
"Uh..." Maybe it was a bad idea to be practicing magic here. You looked at Tony's face, which was far too violently curious, and then at Steve who seemed confused and very wary of the situation. Finally Thor was still standing at the entrance of the room, and you knew he would be the last to judge. "Magic. That um...that Loki showed me."  
  
Looking at Thor had been a good idea, because you were sure that if you had been focused on the shocked and uneasy faces of Tony and Steve that you could see out of the corner of your eye, you would feel like melting into the floor. Thor's reaction was different. A small toothy smile appeared on his face and you could see warmth in his eyes, his eyes that conveyed a comfort you only half understood.  
  
\--  
  
After breakfast, you figured it was time for a shower. So you found the only bathroom you had cared to locate in this place, and you reached for the doorknob...  
  
"Ah, Steve!"  
  
It wasn't so much what was going on behind the closed door, but the fact that it made Tony's voice crack, that made you turn around immediately. You were still blushing when you reached the couch and sat down, tucking your knees up and wondering when they would be done. It would be cool to know where another bathroom was in this place.  
  
"Your face is red, are you ill?" asked Thor, leaning over the back of the couch. You looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I, um. Went to go take a shower, and uh..."  
  
Thor nodded, chuckling. "Your face tells me all of it. That tends to be...ahem...their preferred room."  
  
You tucked your chin to your knees. "Good to know. So uh...hey, did you stay the night?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "I have been living with someone since I returned to Midgard, but in light of recent events I might move in here."  
  
You didn't say anything else, because even that reminded you of Loki and you didn't want to talk about him right now.  
  
But it looked like you were going to. "You were upset last night."  
  
"Mhm..." you nodded, stomach stirring.  
  
"I take it the visit with my brother did not go well." You didn't really need to reply to that.  
  
Thor walked around the couch and sat on the other side, pausing to tuck up his legs like you but wincing and putting them down.  
  
"Not long ago," he said, "it became habit for me to act in anger against my brothers in arms when they would say a cross word against my dear brother. We fought, often, particularly Anthony and myself. Then Bruce said he wished to talk to me, once the fighting nearly...caused an incident.  
  
"He advised me against acting out in irrational anger. He told me he was disappointed, even a little disgusted, at the thought that I was able to control my outbursts but chose not to. That made me think, and it made me remember. I was exiled from Asgard for my anger. I charged into Jotunheim and started war, because I didn't give myself time to think between the moment I was wrong and the moment I set out to right it.  
  
"One person tried to talk me out of it. He told me not to act out of anger and to keep calm, and to think and not to seek a fight." You waited, eyes trained on Thor. "It was Loki," he concluded. "So, after Bruce spoke with me, I decided it was time I started to control my anger. It allows for clearer thinking, if nothing else."  
  
You both sat in silence. Was he really trying to tell you not to be mad at Loki? Well, of course he was. Thor wasn't exactly the brightest, but he definitely was compassionate, and honestly those two traits are rather destructive hand-in-hand.  
  
Your anger was justifiable. You had been personally wronged by Loki. Manipulated, kidnapped and lied to. No, you had already thought about all of this while you couldn't sleep last night. And you had made your conclusions. Either Loki was a pathological liar and a complete sociopath, or he was simply insane. Either way, your time spent with him had been unhealthy and damaging, and for that you had the right to be angry.  
  
\--  
  
After your shower you went rummaging for something to drink, but all Tony had on hand was various forms of alcohol, and tap water. Frustrated, you sought out Tony, but when you found him he was talking with Virginia. It would be rude, you decided, to interrupt, so you stood behind the wall and listened.  
  
"So that job at Aperture never worked out for you." Tony asked.  
  
Virginia laughed bitterly. "It was probably one of my worse decisions to just up and leave you before even checking that the job offer was legitimate!"  
  
"Mm, hmhm." Tony laughed. "You're far too gullible, Pep. So that's how he got you, huh?"  
  
"I don't even want to talk about it, it makes me feel so stupid!" she said. "I'm just...glad to be done with Loki. Have you all decided yet how to deal with him?"  
  
"That isn't really your business."  
  
There was a pause. "Right. Well...again, this is embarrassing...is there a chance I could come back to work?"  
  
"Hm...I dunno. The guy who replaced you is...you know, really efficient, and stuff. And he has a great ass, too. I've been thinking about talking Steve into--"  
  
"Okay, no, just stop," Virginia interrupted.  
  
"Alright, sorry."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Well," said Tony, changing his tone. "I can't give you your job back, but I'd be more than happy to let you stay here until you get back on your feet."  
  
"You would do that for me?"  
  
"Yeah, why not? I mean, you and I had a good thing, for awhile. As friends. You know. The relationship was a little complicated, but--"  
  
"I get it." She did a poor job at masking her bitterness.  
  
You stopped listening. Virginia was going to stay here? You weren't sure how to feel about that. She...she beat you up...she was the bad guy...she lied about being brainwashed, she was untrustworthy on several levels. And yet Tony trusted her? Did he really not suspect she was up to anything? Wasn't he kind of a genius?  
  
And yet with all of that you couldn't deny the root truth that the biggest thing that bothered you about her staying was that every time you looked at her, you saw her kissing Loki, and your heart broke just that much more.  
  
So you went off to find Steve, which was easy, because he was right there when you turned around, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Evesdropping?"  
  
"It's not what it looks like," you defended. "I just...is there anything to drink here that isn't alcoholic or...like...water?"  
  
"No," he replied. "But what's wrong with water?"  
  
You gave him a flat look. "Where's the nearest convenience store? Or grocery store?"  
  
"Oh, well..." Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't let you just walk off..."  
  
"You won't be, you'll be telling me how to get there."  
  
"I mean you can't...leave the tower."  
  
You blinked. "What?"  
  
"It's not safe--"  
  
"I can't go home," you confirmed, starting to feel angry. "I understand that, I guess, but I can't even leave the tower? What is this? Am I a prisoner, or something? Don't try to tell me it isn't safe! Loki's locked up and from what I've gathered, the mome rath problem is gone. Not sure how you did that, but great job, now can I go to the store and get something to drink?"  
  
You caught Tony walking in out of the corner of your eye. Subtly, he drew a hand across his throat, telling you to stop. You drew a breath and calmed down, crossing your arms and resigning yourself to Steve's explanation.  
  
"I'm sorry it upsets you so much," he apologized, blue eyes sincere. "I really am. Why don't you just tell me what you want, and one of us will go out and buy it? Would that be a better option?"  
  
Well no, not now that you knew you couldn't leave. Now you wanted to just to spite him.  
  
You nodded.  
  
Tony made himself present to Steve with a hand on his shoulder. "Steve? Can you..." He nodded his head toward the door. "Just for a sec? Thanks babe."  
  
Steve dodged a kiss, giving Tony a warning look before he left.  
  
Tony stepped closer to you and said quietly, "Give me about ten minutes and you and me can go down to the store, m'kay?"  
  
"Thank you," you whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew perfection 'til  
> I heard you speak, and now it kills me  
> Just to hear you say the simple things  
> Now waking up is hard to do  
> And sleeping's impossible, too  
> Everything's reminding me of you  
> What can I do?
> 
> I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
> It's harder every day♫ [link]
> 
> I'm sorry this is so late. I intended to finish it a LOT earlier today (and now it's tomorrow) but I stayed late at work and when I got home I got a REALLY unexpected text from someone I haven't talked to in ages.  
> Why you gotta mess with me boiiiii. If you're curious, he's like...my IRL Sam but less tsundere. And I like to piss him off because he's fine with reacting almost violently. And he's so metrosexual it's not even funny but it's kind of adorable. I take about 5 minutes to get dressed where he takes 20, no hyperbole. If you're lost about the Sam thing, thennnn I dunno. I'm...his Grell. Yeah. And if you don't know who Grell is just stop now. This isn't about me anyway. This is about Loki. LOKI that's who I'm like! I'm like, the Loki to his Reader, but in the earlier chapters and without him being in denial about liking me because he doesn't like me and why should he I cut my hair like a boy and I'm obnoxious. And now I'm rambling. I tend to lack any sort of cleverness when that boy is on my mind...orz
> 
> I think it might be fairly evident how Californian I am...I just noticed how often the reader says "like." OTL


	21. Hero

Your cheeks were still burning after dinner, because you couldn't stop thinking about that little slip-up and how you should have kept your mouth shut. You were on your way back to "your" room when Steve rested a hand on your shoulder.  
  
"Hey," he said, and you turned around. "Mind if I talk with you for a moment?"  
  
Oh geez, how many "talks" were they going to try to wring out of you? But you nodded and motioned for him to come along with you, and you sat criss-cross-applesauce on the bed and he pulled up a chair.  
  
The way he straightened up and folded his arms over his chest made you feel uneasy. His out-of-date wardrobe only added to his paternal demeanor.  
  
"I...I wanted to talk to you a little, about what was said at dinner."  
  
About what, about Loki? That thing you said? About him and Tony joking about what they do in the bedroom? Oh good land, he wasn't going to give you The Talk, was he?  
  
"I do understand it's your body. But I also...want you to understand that you're still pretty young...and that I just want to make sure you're safe..."  
  
 _He was._  
  
"Um...Steve?" you ventured, blushing furiously as you tensed up on yourself. "Where are you going with this?"  
  
"I just don't want you to pick up on Tony's habits," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean...he drinks to an unhealthy point. You understand that, right?"  
  
It felt like someone had just popped an incredibly swollen balloon in your chest. Well I mean, of course you should have expected Steve would be the last person to talk to you about sex. "Oh. Right, yes...look, you don't have to worry about that for me. I'm a big girl. I can figure out what's healthy and what isn't. But thanks for your concern."  
  
He smiled, but then looked tense again. "That wasn't all I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh...okay..."  
  
He did well to control his voice, keeping it calm and low. "I'm sorry about earlier, if I came across a bit harsh in not letting you leave. It really is just for your protection. And I understand that nothing happened today, but it could have..." He stopped himself from saying something. "Anyway...look. Sometimes...sometimes Tony doesn't make the right decisions. It may be tempting to go along with it since he's _supposed_ to be a responsible adult, but please use your better judgement. We don't know how much influence Loki had on the world in the time he was free, and we don't know all the potential threats, and that's why you need to stay here for now. Do you understand?"  
  
"I...I'm not a little kid," you muttered. "I mean...yeah, I get it. And again, I appreciate your concern--"  
  
"He's already put you through a lot," Steve stressed. "I don't mean to pry, by any means, about whatever your relationship with Loki was, but you've been away from him a week and he still has some influence on you." He shifted. "The magic, for example. I know you see it as harmless, but...just ease my nerves and promise me you'll refrain?"  
  
Before you rebutted, you thought about it a moment. You did like using magic. It was kind of thrilling. It was new to you, and exciting...but Loki had taught it to you and as long as you continued to use it, you were, in a way, supporting him. And what if there was some fatal side-effect to it that he hadn't told you about? A rush of possibilities crowded your brain and you couldn't believe you had been so stupid. Your eyes began to sting and you cursed yourself for crying a second time today. But you were thankful Steve had caught that or you might never have.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you," he said.  
  
"It's not that...I just..." You tried to stabilize your voice. "Thank you for what you guys are doing for me...I mean really, thank you for everything. I just really...I really really want to go home and act like none of this ever happened."  
  
"I know you do. And you can, soon." It was strange to hear such soft words in that low, steady voice, but it was oddly reassuring. His words wrapped around you like a down comforter and you just wanted him to keep talking so you could snuggle into them. "If it helps any, I know exactly what it's like to wake up in a strange place...to feel like you might never make it back...but you'll make it back. There is that hope for you."  
  
You rubbed the tears away from your eyes before you could start crying any harder, and without thinking, slid off the bed and wrapped your arms around Steve. He tensed a little, but hugged you back, strong arms almost cradling you. "You did the right thing," he assured, stroking the back of your head. "You saved us a lot of trouble by bringing him to us. You're a hero."  
  
You took a cleansing breath and squeezed the Captain, letting go and falling back onto the mattress. There was light in his smile, one of hope and reassurance and you definitely saw Captain America. And he was calling _you_ a hero.  
  
Then there was a flurry of voices from beyond the door. One was female.  
  
"Captain," said JARVIS, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I believe the two of you are expected to greet Miss Potts."  
  
"Thank you, JARVIS." He stood and offered you a hand, which reluctantly, you took.  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
\--  
  
You really didn't understand, about 15 minutes of sitting around on the couch by the bar, why you needed to still be there. Or why anyone beside Tony and Virginia needed to be there, since they were the only two talking everyone's ears off. And you were sitting in the middle of the couch, next to Thor, who seemed to be just as bored as you but wasn't going to speak out about it.  
  
You really really didn't want Virginia moving in. It had already been bad living with her once, and now you were pretty positive this was a plot to spring Loki. Which meant he had lied to you again.  
  
Steve stood by patiently, throwing his two cents into the conversation every now and again, and you messed with your hair, and picked at the frayed hem of your pantleg, and just tried really hard to be calm.  
  
You glanced over at Thor. He absently tucked a piece of his long, healthy blond hair behind his ear, but as he did a couple flyaway pieces stuck out. You reached out to fix it and his eyes followed you, curious at first, but he let it happen.  
  
You combed your fingers through his hair once. It was ridiculously soft.  
  
Finally, relief to this boredom, you thought as you got up on your knees. Thor eyed you again, and you took a lock of his hair into your hands, dividing it into three segments--  
  
"What are you doing?" he whispered.  
  
"Hush." You began weaving his hair together, fashioning a tight braid as you went. After a moment, his body relaxed and he chuckled silently. Tony and Virginia kept talking, Steve kept commenting, and you went ignored as you began another braid.  
  
"Actually, now that you're moving in I want to show you a few things." Tony's words alerted your ears to relief. Your hands halted as you and Thor followed the two out of the room with your eyes. Steve watched them as well, and then looked at you two...and then gave you a really weird look. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Braiding Thor's hair."  
  
You had to admit you were pretty damn proud that statement could truthfully pass your lips.  
  
Steve let out a breathy laugh and you resumed your work. You felt him sit down behind you. "So um, not to be nosy," you said, "but what's your take on V--on Pepper staying here?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Steve replied. "I never got to know her all that well, but she seems wonderful."  
  
You pressed your lips together.  
  
"You don't think it might be a bit uncomfortable? You know...she's Tony's ex, and you're..."  
  
"I don't think I have anything to worry about." You watched Thor's face but he betrayed no opinion. "I'm...uh, I'm rather secure about...about my relationship with Tony. I don't feel threatened, if that's what you're getting at."  
  
"Mm," you hummed. Time to change the subject. "So Thor...are you dating anyone?" You tried to make that extra girly, beginning a new braid with a flourish. He chuckled.  
  
"How many of these are you going to craft?"  
  
"I'll so give you cornrows if you want. Or I can take them all out and give you a French braid," you offered. "But tell me who you're dating."  
  
A loving smile spread on his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Her name is Jane. And she's beautiful, and she's smart, and at times she makes me feel like an idiot. She never means to because she is so sweet. She taught me everything when I came to Midgard. I thought I had lost her once...but we found each other, and my days have been happier for it."  
  
"Aw, that's real sweet!" you said, preparing another braid.  
  
"Yes, it is," Steve agreed. "I bet you treat her like the lady she sounds like."  
  
Thor's smile grew, lips parting to show his teeth. "I've missed her while I've been here. But it's been necessary."  
  
Then came one of those weird moments where you all knew where the conversation would lead. That's when the proverbial elephant shoved Steve out of the room. "I'm going to, uh. I'm tired. Goodnight, you guys."  
  
"Goodnight," you and Thor echoed.  
  
The awkward silence that ensued pushed you to concentrate more on your braiding.  
  
"Tell me about you and my brother," he said calmly.  
  
"I don't want to talk about him."  
  
"Please," he said.  
  
"He lied to me and he betrayed me," you said, yanking his hair a little. He didn't even wince. "And I was stupid for ever trusting--"  
  
"Don't tell me what he did," said Thor. "Don't tell me how he wronged you. Tell me...tell me how you were."  
  
You wove silently for a moment. "He was very comforting," you said. "I mean he was annoying as hell at times, but he knew when to stop. He was there when I needed it."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"He seemed to know what was on my mind. And without mentioning it, he would know how to soothe me...and he...I think he trusted me," you mused. "At any rate, he always seemed overjoyed to see me."  
  
You watched Thor's face, the soft smile, fond and sad.  
  
"I hated him so much at first. All I wanted was him out of my life, but he kept coming back around. Even when I told him to leave. He knew just what to say to get me flustered and it was embarrassing but at the same time, I kind of loved it."  
  
"Did he ever try to hurt you?" asked Thor.  
  
"He did hurt me."  
  
"Was it intended?"  
  
No..."Thor...he's your brother. I can understand you wanting to defend him, but--"  
  
"I'm not trying anything," he insisted. "I only wanted to hear kind words spoken of him."  
  
You bowed your head. "Oh. Well...I...Disregarding the present, and what he did to me and I to him...he's a pretty great guy."  
  
"He is, isn't he?"  
  
Your eyes warned you that you were about to cry, again. No. You caught it just in time. "I feel so mean..." you spilled. "Steve...Steve called me a hero. I just don't feel like one. I feel like I did something awful...like I may have hurt Loki more than he hurt me..."  
  
"It will all turn out all right," Thor assured you, cupping your cheek in his hand. How could he be so optimistic? "I can't say if you have done right or if you have done wrong, but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself."  
  
You nodded.  
  
"Perhaps it is time for you to sleep."  
  
You nodded again. He walked you to your room and when he turned you changed into your nightshirt, crawling into bed as he closed the door behind him.  
  
It was really quiet.  
  
"Wait, Thor?" you called. The door opened.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
You shuffled in your bed, a little nervous to ask. "Will you...will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
"As you want," he smiled, shedding his clothes. You stopped him as he got down to his underclothes.  
  
"Eugh, you and your brother both," you complained. "Leave those on, please?"  
  
He chuckled and slid in bed beside you, and you snuggled up to him, resting your forehead against his side as his arm wrapped around you. "Thank you," you whispered.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV:  
> Paint me in a corner  
> Cover me with rage  
> I'll take it like a circus lion  
> Silent in my cage
> 
> And you just lay low  
> Under your halo~  
> [link]  
> Quick poll, who actually listens to these links? ;P
> 
> Yes, I do realize how close I'm cutting it with the concept of "tomorrow" and "today." It's like 11:13PM PST, so by my standards, I'm keeping to my word. But it's not fair to all y'all living in Tomorrowland. (That is now what I call Europe annnnnd actually everything past EST.)  
> I'm so sorreh D:


	22. Tense

You woke up almost sweating, and really tired. It had taken you awhile to get to sleep, because in accordance with urban legend, Thor did actually snore like a freight train. And took up the whole mattress.  
Rolling out of bed, you let Thor lie sprawled out sleeping like a rock and left for breakfast.  
Virginia was there. She smiled sweetly when you walked in and you were immediately put off your appetite--until Steve set a plate of eggs, bacon and hash-browns down next to a glass of orange juice and told you to sit.  
"When'd we get orange juice?" you asked. No one answered, though, because apparently you had interrupted a conversation. You listened in as you ate.  
"So anyway," said Tony. "All of a sudden there's this...person in a suit. Did I tell you anything about the suit?"  
"What suit?" asked Virginia.  
"Oh, man, it was weird," he said, voice raising so you didn't have to strain your ears. "It looked like one of mine. Some chick in a suit came in and repolsor-blasted like, a dent in the fleet of pterodactyl things, I dunno. Anyway, idiot did not know how to fight and got her ass thrown off a rooftop in, what, ten minutes flat?"  
"About that, yeah," Steve chuckled.  
You nearly choked laughing, peeking at Virginia out of the corner of your eye. Her smile looked particularly strained.  
"Man, I don't know who she was working for. I hope she wasn't with the US military because they sure picked a shitty representative--"  
"Haha, yeah, yeah," Pepper agreed, her amusement torn between hysterical and violent. "So you didn't know who she was?"  
"No," said Tony, "but the suit was definitely Stark tech. Really poorly modified, too. Like, that baby was mutilated. I felt sorry for it."  
"I get it," Virginia seethed, trying so hard to uphold her smile. You snuck a peek at Tony's subtle smirk, and Steve who didn't seem to be picking up what was going on.  
Evidently uncomfortable with talking about such advanced technology, Steve caught your glance. "Where's Thor? I couldn't find him this morning."  
"Oh." You blushed a little. "He's, um. He's in my bed..."  
"Have a thing for gods?" Tony asked without missing a beat, receiving a supersoldier smack to the back of the head. "Ow! Hey, that's domestic abuse!"  
"Shut up," Steve sighed, leaving toward your room.  
You watched Virginia watch him leave before she adjusted her position behind the bar, trying for a more intimate tone when she spoke. "So...tell me about you and Steve. Is he...you know...boyfriend material?"  
"That isn't really your business," Tony said, glancing at you as well. "But I'll have you know he's fantastic in bed. He's very strong and surprisingly f-flexible..."  
"I mean," Virginia interrupted, clearly irritated. "Is he...does he give you something I didn't have?"  
" _Oh_ yeah," Tony groaned. "I don't have to go into detail but...Pepper, come on. He's a superhuman. And not a single night goes by that I forget it--"  
"Okay stop, forget I asked that. How is he as....as a professional partner?" she asked. "And actually, who takes care of your important stuff on a day to day basis? Phonecalls, meetings, conferences, keeping you an angel in the public eye...I mean, did you really find a replacement for me that quickly?"  
"As a professional partner, Steve...makes me want to kill him. You know, like...'You're in the suit, act professional.' 'Stop goofing around, you're working.' Thant kind of stuff." Tony scratched the back of his head. "And for all the other stuff...it looks like...I can actually take care of my own shit when I need to. I didn't really need to find a replacement. New guy doesn't do much. I don't even know his name half the time. But I do know he's allergic to strawberries."  
"That's me, Tony."  
"Huh?"  
" _I'm_ allergic to strawberries." Tony looked lost. "So...so you haven't missed me much?"  
"Well I...don't really...need you."  
The tension made the room feel stuffy. You had been so quiet listening in that you realized they had forgotten you were there, and thus ensued the awkward moment where you all realized you had witnessed a conversation that had been none of your business.  
"So, kid," Tony said, clearing his throat. "How ya likin' it here?"  
"Okay," you replied, turning to face him. "First of all, I think I lost 'kid' status a long way back, if not from my age, then from my experience. And second...I think I kinda like it here."  
"Damn  right you do!" said Tony, flipping his arms into the air as though he were catching compliments like rain. Pepper quietly left the room. "But don't get too used to it. We might be sending you home by the end of the week."  
"Ah, sweet deal!" You smiled. "So why _specifically_ have I not been able to go yet?"  
"Ah, that's..." He huffed and had a sip of whatever was in his glass. "That's. Steve being a concerned father, is all. But you'll get to go home soon, isn't that exciting?"  
"Well yeah, but why is Steve being a concerned--please stop referring to yourselves as my parents. It was funny once."  
"Hey, you started it," he accused. "And Steve just took it a step too personal. But I'm a little proud of my own self for th--"  
"Don't dodge the question, why is he worried?"  
"Alright, take these out," Thor's voice boomed. You turned around to see him stumbling into the kitchen half-dressed, followed by Steve, concentrating on your loverly braids.  
You took a deep breath, dropping the conversation, and walked over to Thor, nearly standing on tippy-toes to take out his braids. "I would like you to know, your hair is going to have a lot more kinks in it than usual."  
  
"So what you're saying is," said Tony, "Thor's hair is really kinky?"  
  
You heard a smack.  
  
"SPOUSAL ABUSE!"  
  
"We're not married!" hissed Steve.  
  
You thought you heard Tony mumble something like "Actually, hit me again."  
  
\--  
  
Thor had been left behind to babysit you. I mean...yeah, babysit you. That's the only word you could pin to it, since Daddy and Daddy had left with evil auntie V. You had been tempted to fishtail his hair and paint his nails, but unfortunately, as JARVIS had informed you, there was no nail polish in the place.  
  
So you just lied on the couch, your body heavy under the crushing weight of homesickness. Even the pain of heartbreak had been dulled to your need to go home and see your family.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" asked Thor, leaning over the couch and handing you a drink.  
  
You sighed and accepted it, taking a sip. "I wanna go home."  
  
Thor smiled. "So do I. It's strange, no one considers that I would become homesick for Asgard. It is beyond most human knowledge, and is beyond all human experience, and it's hard for people to understand..." He sighed. "Yet, it is still only homesickness. Everyone feels it, but no man can fathom that the God of Thunder would yearn for a place beyond their imagination."  
  
You sat up. "Thor gets homesick."  
  
"I'm sure Loki does as well. And I know the good Captain does."  
  
"Why are you guys so darn relatable?" You took another sip, patting the spot beside you for Thor to sit down. He vaulted over the couch, landing with a thud, and sat. "So no human has been to Asgard?"  
  
"At least not in my time," he said.  
  
"I'd like to visit sometime. That'd be cool."  
  
Thor beamed. "Yes, it would be exciting to show you Asgard. Even better, an Asgardian wedding."  
  
You sipped silently, listening with caution.  
  
"Maybe yours," he suggested hopefully.  
  
"Please don't..."  
  
"I apologize. Listen, would you like to leave the tower for a while? I can come with you for protec--just in case. We shall return before the others."  
  
You smiled at the offer. "Wouldn't JARVIS tell Steve or something?"  
  
"I have been given permission by Master Stark to allow you to leave the tower," said JARVIS. "I have also been instructed not to say a word about it should you choose to leave."  
  
"Man, I love Tony."  
  
\--  
  
Once out of Stark Tower, Thor took a turn in the direction opposite the way Tony had taken you. "Where do you wish to go?" he asked.  
  
"Where? Oh..." You thought a moment. "I don't know...somewhere touristy? Central Park?"  
  
"Then that is where we will go," he said, offering you an arm. You smiled and took it, looking around.  
  
"Won't people recognize you?"  
  
"They may," he said, "but I roam the streets often enough for it not to become an attraction anymore."  
  
You nodded. "So how far--"  
  
Just then you heard screams from behind. Very close behind. You heard a rumble and a crack and before you could turn around, Thor threw you behind him and held out his hand to the heavens. Peering around him, you gasped at the sight of a giant, rat-like creature with demonic eyes rising from the ground. It bounded and before it could land, it took Mjolnir to the face.  
  
"RUN!" yelled Thor. "RUN, go back inside!"  
  
You couldn't see how to get back into the tower without exposing yourself to the beast. Thor did his best to close in on it and push it back but as he did another arose.  
  
"What are--"  
  
"Mome raths! RUN!"  
  
You were about to rage over the fact that the Avengers had lied about the problem being neutralized. You had figured that's what had been going on, but right now you kind of needed to save your own ass.  
  
Thor lunged into the air, coming down hammer-first on the beast's head. You made for the entrance to Stark Tower. Such a short distance, but it seemed like miles, how slow it took you to get there. But you got there, and were just about to go inside--  
  
"AARGH!"  
  
You whipped around to find Thor struggling between the gnarled teeth of the monster. Mjolnir was in the ground, just out of reach and somehow, not able to respond to its master. "THOR!"  
  
"GO, GO INSIDE!" he roared, bashing the creature's face. His head tipped back and he let out a roar of agony, and before you could fully register any plan of attack you found yourself within an arm's reach of the mome rath, hands braced out in front of you.  
  
A wave of heat crashed into the jaw of the beast and it dropped Thor with a shriek of rage, writhing back. Thor retrieved Mjolnir, giving you a stern look in the short time he had.  
  
"Don't help me. Get inside."  
  
You heard a window crash and looked up to see something fly out of Stark Tower and down the street, toward who you could very well guess were Tony, Steve and Virginia. The armor fastened around Tony quickly and Iron Man was airborn, soaring over to you and Thor, who was still playing an intense game of whack-a-mole with no clear alternative strategy. Iron Man landed in front of you, turning his head quickly just to say, "Go inside. Now. Before Steve sees you."  
  
"But--"  
  
" _Now._ Before Bruce gets here and _makes_ you."  
  
And so, reluctantly, you did as you were told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Just to know that its okay to be messed up; because there are five guys who are just as messed up as you, and we've overcome that in order to do what we do." - Gerard Way
> 
> Yeah, no lyrics this time. Just a quote from a megahottie rockstar.
> 
> Speaking of Rockstar, that's my unhealthy drink of choice!
> 
> Also, ACCIO MJOLNIR! *shot*


	23. Pain

And you came right back out, guns blazing.  
Not really. It was more like a discus, like the Captain's, only it wasn't flashy and colorful, and it had _buttons._  
Pretty buttons. And they did things.  
For example, the one you pressed as you left Tony's lab had unsheathed three rows of barbs around the outer edge, leaving a few bleeding cuts in your palm. But you didn't care, you needed to get out there. As _if_ Tony was gonna put you in time-out when they could use all the help they could get.  
And they _could_ use that help right about now, because at this point they were horribly outnumbered. Law enforcement were scrambling around trying to get civilians out of the streets and Captain America, bless him, was helping and simultaneously blocking the needled tails of (what you now realized were) the giant squirrels swarming the city. Squirrels. Just why?  
You pushed aside the urge to find any sort of method to the mome raths' madness and…looked for something to do. Iron Man was easily pummeling two of the monsters at the same time. They didn't stand a chance.  
You glanced over Thor, still fighting while surrounded by the thrashed bits of at least three of the squirrel-things. He could take care of himself.  
And then Hawkeye losing his footing at the top of a building caught your eye. He was completely blocked and surrounded, literally being pushed off the edge by one of the monsters. It was a bit of a surprise to you, wasn't he a spy or something? And then there was another one waiting for him to fall, and there was something evidently wrong with his bow, you could tell, from his fiddling, and it seemed like the team could have used an extra pair of eyes.  
It was you to the rescue.  
You sped forward, not running but fastwalking, and glanced over at the Captain a few times, noting the way he flung his shield. You gulped and took aim, curling the disk in like a Frisbee and in one swift movement pressed a button and flung your arm forward, letting it fly. "AGH DAMMIT!" you cried as a flurry of sparks burnt your hand. Vision fuzzing momentarily as you examined the burn spots, you looked up to see your weapon collide with the skull of the monster at the top. You could feel eyes on you, but before you could become self-conscious the weapon came back, like a boomerang. That was interesting.  
"Hey! That's a prototype!" you heard Tony shout as you lunged for it, tucking as the metal slammed into your injured hand.  
"AUGH!" On impulse at the pain, you let go and heard it clang to the ground. Brain still focused on helping Clint, you rushed forward as fast as your legs would carry, sprang into the air and lunged at the creature waiting with jaws open wide. Adrenaline overpowered any fear and you positioned your hands over where you calculated the beast's eyes would be, and to the great agony of your wounded hand, you let fly as much heat as you could conjure in such a frantic state. The creature writhed and collapsed under you and your hip met the ground, hard.  
When you looked up Clint was gone, and you weren't sure if you had helped in that, but you had at least proven you could help a little.  
"Get the hell _inside!_ " roared Tony, and the minute you looked up Iron Man had you by the waist, depositing you at the door to Stark Tower. You were about to protest…but the pain in your hip was a little bit jarring, and the stinging in your hand made your entire arm feel like it was consumed by fire.  
\--  
It was a good three hours later when you braced yourself to be chewed out as you heard the heavy, armored footsteps enter the room. And you just turned up the TV's volume.  
"You were supposed to stay inside," Steve said. "And now look what happened. You probably broke something!"  
You clenched your jaw.  
"Why would you even consider—"  
"Your father and I are very disappointed in you!" Tony said, his face right in your line of vision. "JARVIS. Off."  
The screen went black and you turned to face Steve, looking him right in the eyes, unwaveringly.  
"I thought you understood," he said seriously, voice low and barely controlled, "why I wanted you up here—"  
"Yeah? Well I thought so, too!" you retorted, standing. "Thought you had the mome rath situation neutralized. So did everyone else. Now everyone knows you lied."  
Steve's eyes dared you to continue with that accusation. "It was for their own good."  
"And now you're not even bothering to cover it up," you snapped. "Nothing like, 'Well we thought it was taken care of.' I mean, I guess I can admire you for your honesty _now,_ right?"  
"Hey, cut it out," said Clint, walking up and stretching an arm between you two. "In case you didn't notice, and I'm sure you didn't, she helped me out kind of a lot earlier." He nodded thanks to you quickly before continuing. "Don't really know much about her, but she's still alive, it's unlikely that she's fatally wounded, and one of us should probably, I dunno. Fix her up instead of shouting at her before Fury needs us."  
Steve sighed, anger dropping from his face, and Clint left the room, along with Thor and the others, and it was only you and Steve and Tony.  
Tony had begun to tend to your hand, but Steve took over, gently taking a cloth to the injuries in your palm. You braced your jaws together, hissing in air because it freaking stung.  
"I'm sorry we lied to you," Steve apologized. You watched his face as he focused intently on your hand. "We asked you to put your trust in us and we didn't even trust you with the truth."  
"But," Tony interrupted, probably to intercept any snide remarks from you, "the good news is that now, it _is_ the truth, and we will still be sending you home by the end of the week."  
Steve gave him a look. "Tony."  
"Steve."  
Steve sighed.  
"Look, Steve. She's totally capable of handling any minor trouble on her own, worst-case scenario. Best case, she's totally fine and resumes a normal life at home, come on. You're the one who told me all this."  
Steve's eyes darted from Tony, to you, to your injuries as he began to cover them. "And if she gets injured she's going to wait around for three hours for someone else to patch them up."  
You blushed. Well, it hadn't really been on your mind when you came in. You had washed your hand, but really. You couldn't be bothered to walk more than ten more feet once you had landed on the couch.  
Tony sighed. "Well, next time she won't have access to the—You little—!" The abruptness in his change of emotion made you jump. "That thing was a prototype, and how did you even get into my lab?"  
"I asked," you replied simply.  
Tony muttered something about JARVIS. "I was working on a mod for Steve's shield. Thanks for taking it on a test-run, and putting a huge dent in it."  
"Hey, I helped--!"  
He took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm not mad. Alright. I'm not mad."  
A few moments of silence. Suddenly Steve's ministrations stopped and he gave Tony a curious look. "My shield? What's wrong with my shield?"  
"Nothing! I was just thinking…you could…use a bit more…serious weaponry."  
"Serious?"  
"Hey, let's focus on the matter at hand," said Tony, holding up his hands. He pressed a few fingers against your hip and a sharp pain shot through you.  
"AH!"  
"That hurt?" he asked simply. You glared.  
\--  
You spent a couple more hours alone, taking the time to sleep. Remind you never to charge into battle without a plan of attack or weaponry you knew how to handle.  
A warm hand on your cheek woke you up and your eyes fluttered open to see Thor's gentle smile a foot away. You smiled back, smacking your lips at the dry taste in your mouth of waking up after a nap.  
"Mmh what time is it?"  
"Six-thirty," replied Thor. "You were still asleep when we returned. I would have left you to sleep, but you should have need of sustenance considering what you have gone through today."  
You glanced at the end table to a plate of food and a glass of water. Sitting up was painful, and you winced, but managed and took the water first.  
As you drank, Thor talked to you. "I should not have put you in danger like that. It was an irresponsible act and Steve has told me such actions should be left to Tony, for he knows no better—"  
"It's alright," you insisted, setting down the half-empty glass. "You were trying to cheer me up. And you defended me pretty quickly."  
His smile warmed you from the inside. "I did not mean to get you hurt."  
"Thor, you didn't—"  
"And neither did Loki," he said. "I'm sure of it."  
You picked up the glass again.  
"Anyone who would intentionally hurt you has no heart, and I know that Loki has one, for I have seen it being broken."  
You tipped the glass and watched the last few drops of water trickle toward your mouth.  
"Tell me what it is that you want right now."  
"I want to go home," you said, setting the empty glass down and gazing tiredly at Thor.  
He nodded, understanding. Taking your hand in his, he laid a kiss to your knuckle and stood, taking your empty glass with him. "I shall bring you more water."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUT YEAH I'M REALLY SELF CONSCIOUS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER SO  
> OKAY normally I'm pretty cool with constructive criticism but just...please just don't even on this one >.


	24. Eclipse

The jingling of the shackles echoed through the mournful room as his palm rested against your injured hip. You sucked air through your teeth.  
  
"You…you came to see me." His velvety voice caressed your heart, and his bright eyes pierced the darkness of your soul. "Thor told me you were injured…"  
  
His hand cooled your sore hip, bringing much-needed relief from the pain. You nodded, a tear rolling down your cheek as you placed a hand over his. "They all lied to me, Loki."  
  
His eyes dropped. "You're getting tired of that, aren't you?"  
  
"Why did you lie to me?" you asked, throat tightening. "I thought you actually cared about me. I thought I meant more to you than just a…just a side-kick."  
He didn't say anything, still looking away. The cold hand on your hip caused you to shiver.  
  
"I did not mean to hurt you," he said sadly.  
  
"That's what Thor said. But you…still did hurt me."  
  
"I did not mean to," he repeated. The cold spread down into your thigh and Loki still would not look up. Your hip began to numb. "I'm sorry."  
  
"But why did you?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated, monotone and still not lifting his head. The coldness grew to be a sharp pain in your hip.  
  
"Ow, Loki, you're hurting me!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
But he didn't withdraw his hand, and your whole body grew cold. Your throat closed up and you struggled for air.  
  
"Loki!" you tried to call out, but no sound would pass your lips and you were _so cold._  
  
You tried and tried to call his name, pulling at his wrist but his hand would not move, and soon you felt like you couldn't breathe and then your eyes snapped wide open and you struggled against the leaden weight of your bedsheets and kicked away the ice pack Thor had given you before you had gone to sleep again…  
  
You gulped air, shuddering and relaxing into the mattress. There was still a cold patch where the ice pack had been, but it was warming up now and you found the sensation comforting.  
  
Tears leaked from the corners of your eyes. Chest swelling as you took a deep breath, you turned onto your uninjured side and stared at a dark wall. Then there was that frustrating realization that you physically were not tired anymore, your eyes refusing to close for any longer amount of time than that which it took to blink.  
  
You flipped onto your stomach, turning the pillow so that you could easily wrap your arms around it for a hug. You squeezed it tightly and shut your eyes, burying your face between your arm and your pillow and tried so hard not to think about Loki.  
  
You couldn't help it, though. You had pushed off the clear thoughts for too long; the angry words you exchanged in his cell, walking in on him and Virginia…It's not like it was an entirely off-base concept, you realized, him and Virginia. As much as the thought of her name on his lips hurt you, the thought of him calling her sweet haunted you, you supposed it was foolish to have ever thought you meant anything to him…  
  
A steady flow of tears began to soak your pillow because in trying to cope with that thought, you remembered that he _had_ cared about you, a lot, and you knew it because he had shown it to you…and even if he hadn't loved you, he had at least wanted you, and you had been enough for him and look at you, crying and moaning over a relationship you almost had with a known trickster character of the world of gods. He was a liar and a murderer and the thing you were most upset about was that he wasn't yours.  
  
And you weren't just upset, you were angry, angry that he could have changed his mind of his heart about you so quickly and you were still stuck on him. You were a little embarrassed about your own self for it, but at the same time, you resented Loki for moving on so quickly.  
  
All these thoughts began to chase each other around in your head until you became sick of them, like a ten-song playlist stuck on repeat for an hour. And you really wanted them to stop so you could go back to sleep. Your throat felt kind of scratchy and swollen and the tears kept coming as naturally and rhythmically as your own breathing.  
  
There was only one thing you wanted more than sleep. But you would settle for his brother.  
  
Picking yourself up out of bed, you combed your fingers through your hair and limped through the door, padding blindly to the couch. You realized you didn't really know where Thor slept—until he snored.  
  
You followed the sound long enough for your poor bruised hip to complain, and you opened the door gently. Suddenly, you weren't so sure what you were doing in here. Were you really going to wake the god of thunder because you had a nightmare?  
  
Luckily, you didn't need to, because he stirred, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. He groaned, and then his eyes met you, widening a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" you whispered. He sat up.  
  
"No, no. My sleep this night has been sporadic on its own." He patted the mattress beside him as he made room for you, and you took a seat, scrunching up your knees to your chest. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I…" You shifted, extending your protesting injured leg to the floor. "I um. Had a bad dream…"  
  
Thor chuckled. "And so to escape your fear, you run toward the thunder?"  
  
"Not fear." You laughed softly. "More like…h-heartache."  
  
"Mm," Thor hummed in acknowledgement, soothing a strong, warm hand down your back. "Do you wish to talk?"  
  
You nodded. "But…I don't really want to keep you up."  
  
"In honesty, I could not sleep anyway. For my brother has been on my mind, as well." He patted your back. "Go on and talk, if it makes you feel better."  
  
With a sigh, you began to recount the dream. Thor listened quietly, occasionally rubbing your back or giving your shoulder a squeeze. By the time you finished, you were crying again. "It's not like he lied to me in words…I don't really think he ever told me anything but the truth, but it's…just what he did…"  
  
"What exactly did he do?"  
  
You blinked. That's right, you had never really told Thor what had happened…  
  
Well, it was kind of embarrassing, having to humble yourself enough to let Thor see just how vulnerable you were about Loki. But you needed the comfort. "Well…I don't know exactly when it happened but…I did start to trust Loki. I started to like him as…you know, more." Thor nodded. "And I'm not sure when it happened, but after it did, my heart kinda started to smile, and I couldn't get to sleep without him…  
  
"One day he came back really excited, really proud, really happy about something he had figured out. And that's when I think…there was no question about what we felt for each other…it was unspoken but it was definitely there. We had something. And then I saw…" You took a breath, biting your lip. "I saw…him with someone else…"  
  
You heard Thor sigh, and looked at his saddened face. "I am so sorry…"  
  
"I just want to know…" That there was some other explanation. That Virginia had turned his mind control around on him. That it had been an illusion. Something that could give you the false hope that Loki had really cared about you. "I want to know why. Why he would…would lead me on like that, and hurt me, and…"  
  
"You can ask him," Thor suggested.  
  
That's right, you could…you definitely could…  
  
"Do you want that?"  
  
Yes. Yes you did. You really did, you wanted to grill him, you wanted to justify your anger…and at the very least you wanted Loki to understand why you had betrayed him.  
  
"Can we wait until morning?" you asked, pulling Thor's bedcovers up around you and lying down.  
  
He lied down as well, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you onto his chest. You hugged him tight, resting your head on his shoulder and trying to alternate your breaths between his before you closed your eyes.  
  
"Yes," Thor said, his voice rumbling through you. "On the condition that you are able to sleep until morning. But if you wake up before then, we shall go then."  
  
You nodded, already half asleep. Well, after getting all that off your chest, the sleep did come easier. And just before you drifted off, you could swear it was Loki's voice whispering goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compensating for uploading the last chapter so late? What? XD what a ridiculous accusation...
> 
> It's a heartache  
> Nothing but a heartache  
> Hits you when it's too late  
> Hits you when you're down~
> 
> It ain't wise to need someone  
> As much as I depended on you♫ [link]


	25. Bound

Rubbing the soreness in the back of your neck from the night with Thor, you pointed the key toward the lock, heart ramming your ribcage with each centimeter closer you brought it--and Thor's fingers enclosed around your wrist. You looked up.  
  
"There's..." Thor said, soft, uneasy. "There's something I should tell you first..."  
  
Your heart caught a brief spell of vertigo. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Thor held up his hands, shaking his head. "It is not anything gravely important...it is only...he won't be able to talk to you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Wasn't that the point of coming down here?  
  
"He's...wearing a muzzle."  
  
You were more confused than anything else. "A muzzle? But why...?"  
  
"The tongue is his sword," Thor explained--though the fact was fairly evident. "Well...now it won't be such a shock when you see him." He nodded you on, and you unlocked the door, the key shaking in your hand.  
  
You took a deep breath and held it, leaving Thor's side for the dark chamber. "Loki?"  
  
Not the eager rattling of shackles as in your dream but a melancholy _clink...clink..._ greeted you as you entered.  
  
The sight of him was breathtaking in all the wrong ways. He had grown from slender to emaciated. The room's dim, sickly light exposed ghastly lines in Loki's face, making him look years older, but the most horrific of these features was the chunky, all-business metal muzzle from just below his nose to under his chin. His form depicted him as human but his treatment seemed that of an abused dog. Still, as helpless as he looked, there was something foreboding about the way he stared down past his feet that stopped you from coming much closer than five feet from him.  
  
You found yourself shaking, and forced your muscles to relax, first in your body and then in your throat. "Loki..."  
  
You were waiting for some acknowledgement. You could see he was awake, but there was no sign that he was aware of your presence. Only able to take the silence a moment longer, you tried again.  
  
"Loki, I...miss you." The words sounded silly, a sophomore girl to her newly-lost boyfriend. "It sounds so wrong to say because I know I'm the one who...did this to you..." Huff. "And I'm sorry and I think you deserve to know why I did it."  
  
Not a muscle in his face moved, but you pushed on.  
  
"I saw you...I saw you with Virginia...and I didn't know what to think other than that I had been...been betrayed." Outwardly, he showed no emotion, but you followed what his thoughts might be in your head. Stupid girl, stupid, I betrayed your heart so you took everything from me? Cruel, stupid girl! "And I know, oh man, Loki I know what I did was rash and wrong...but I'm not your harem girl, alright? I'm not going to just...just...sit around and be your stress reliever..." You sighed. "And now I'm making excuses and it's wrong, but Loki, please..."  
  
Nothing.  
  
He wouldn't even look at you.  
  
It took a lot of strength and a lot of convincing yourself not to think about it before you stepped closer, before you crouched down and reached out your injured hand to tuck a charcoal lock of hair behind his ear but you couldn't do it, you couldn't touch him. He wasn't yours to touch. You had lost that opportunity.  
  
Tears bellowed up over the brim of you eyes and spilled down your cheeks, uncomfortably hot in this cold, yet stuffy, room. They burned your cheeks, and still Loki was unmoved.  
  
"And now I don't know what I'm supposed to do," you moaned, dragging the words out of your throat like rubber against rubber. "because I miss you and I want you to come back but I don't know who's side is the good side and you really hurt me, Loki! And I...I don't think you meant to but you still...I just..." Finally the sobs won over your words and you buried your face in your hands and a warm, heavy hand on your shoulder told you to rise and so you did, leaning on Thor as the pain in your hip brought a fresh bout of tears and you couldn't bring yourself to look back at Loki but you knew it wouldn't matter. You knew he wouldn't be looking at you. You were dead to him. You were a ghost.  
  
\--  
  
"He...looked..." Your voice croaked as the elevator took you up. "Malnourished."  
  
"He is allowed food," Thor assured you, jumping to the right conclusion. "The muzzle is removed and he is given more than enough sustenance for one imprisoned. But he will not eat, or at least not while anyone watches. It is not healthy for him. I wish S.H.I.E.L.D. could make up their minds and allow him to return home..."  
  
"Not everyone is as forgiving as you are, Thor," you sighed. "It's...really kind of a wonderful trait about you..."  
  
"Thank you," he accepted. You turned to see him blushing, very lightly. Then the small smile on his face left. "I am sorry about my brother..."  
  
"It isn't your fault, Thor," you insisted, "it's mine. It's...a bit too late to apologize, I think."  
  
"It is never too late," he corrected, voice firm as he looked you in the eyes, "to ask for forgiveness."  
  
\--  
  
Breakfast, two hours after your early morning sneak-down, began very awkward; because the first thing you saw upon stepping into the kitchen were two batter-splattered, half-clothed grown men sucking pancake batter off each others' fingers.  
  
You had intended to leave quietly but Tony spotted you before you could, blushing and pushing Steve back so he could hop off the counter. "Um...want some pancakes?"  
  
"I'll have cereal," you said, turning on your heel so the two could clean up. However they planned to go about that. You literally walked right into Virginia.  
  
With a surprised "Ouf!" and an indignant huff, she gave you a glare, which quickly turned to an amicable smile. "I'm sorry, should be watching where I'm going. Good morning, sweetheart!"  
  
No. Ew.  
  
Suddenly, concern. "Did you sleep alright?" She touched your hand gingerly. "How're those battle wounds?"  
  
"They hurt like a sonofabitch," you shot, turning from her touch and staring hard at her. Virginia's friendliness flickered.  
  
"Hope you enjoyed your breakfast," she said pleasantly, eyes on you as she walked past.  
  
"Oh, I didn't eat, I was just leaving bec--" You stopped. She wasn't listening anyway.  
  
You listened as she made eye contact with the kitchen scene.  
  
"OH GOD, TONY."  
  
"Oh come on, we're just play--"  
  
"PEOPLE EAT THERE."  
  
Muahaha.  
  
You chuckled and found yourself some Lucky Charms, deciding not to risk the kitchen again and just eating them dry. You plopped down criss-cross-applesauce on the floor and munched, listening vaguely to the heated argument and flustered frustrations of Virginia being subjected to such a scene between her ex lover and his new one. It was her turn to be jealous.  
  
And then you kind of felt bad because maybe it was Pepper you were supposed to get back at all along.  
  
Thor sat beside you and stole a handful of dry cereal. A _Thor_ handful.  
  
"Whoa, nuh-uh. Mine." You tucked the Charms under your far leg and stuck your tongue out at the thunder god.  
  
"Actually, they are Tony's," he corrected, shamelessly reaching over you and snatching the box.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He stood and lifted it high over his head, not before taking another large handful and tauntingly pouring that handful into his smiling mouth. You reached for it, and jumped for it, groaning on behalf of your hip and moaning about how "unfair" it was because after all, he was a god and you were a mortal and he was freakin' tall.  
  
"Gimme it!" you whined like a child, jumping and clasping your hands around empty air.  
  
Thor laughed loudly, jerking the box to the left or the right or whichever way was frustratingly out of your reach.  
  
And neither of you really noticed Thor kept moving backwards until he tumbled into a chair, toppling it and dragging you down by the front of your shirt "OOF." Cereal rained down on you two and you just burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, I see," said Tony's voice. You turned your head to look up at him standing there with arms crossed and a false pout on his lip. "When Steve and I mess around with breakfast food it's 'OH GOD WHY' but when you and Thor do it it's cute? I sense double-standard."  
  
You rolled your eyes and got up, picking marshmallows out of your hair.  
  
"Hey, Dad and I wanted to talk to you, sweetie," he said as you heard Thor stand with a grunt. "Come sit down. STEVE!"  
  
"Right here, you don't need to yell," Steve said, walking up next to Tony.  
  
\--  
  
"Tomorrow?" you exclaimed, nearly jumping off the couch. "I get to go home tomorrow."  
  
Steve beamed as you did, eyes bright and hopeful. "Yes! It's safe and we got the tickets and one of us is going to escort you because Tony is very paranoid--"  
  
"H-hey, no, that was you," Tony stuttered, shrugging. "I don't really...I don't really give a hoot, I mean I want you to be safe and all but..."  
  
"Exactly why you're the one escorting her."  
  
Tony gave Steve a flat look, blushing. Then he looked at you, all smiles. "But hey, you get to see your family! We actually took care of the lil' beasties this time, and you can go home and see your family, and you can pretend none of this ever happened, and oh sweetie we're gonna miss you so much!" And he pulled his impression of overly-feminine sobbing, fanning himself.  
  
"The mom bit is really getting old," you grumbled, still smiling. "Thank you guys! But I'm gonna kinda miss you..."  
  
Thor clapped a hand on your shoulder. "Then you shall come to visit."  
  
That only made your smile spread wider.


	26. Closure

You began to pack that very night, so excited were you to go home. And as you packed, you thought of how very wrong it felt to just leave Loki behind. I mean, it's not like you could just come back whenever. Oh, this would be just so much easier if Loki had at least forgiven you! You could attain some closure! But then there would still be the issue of him being  a little bit...imprisoned.  
  
You hadn't realized how spread out you had become since you got here; remembering you left some shoes somewhere and a shirt in the bathroom and whatnot. You really had started treating it as your home. That would just make leaving even harder...but no. You had to deal. You had to leave, and so you had to get your closure.  
  
You hurt Loki, for personal reasons, as vengeance. And morally, you figured, that was a bad thing; but every excuse you had used until this acceptance was still true.  
  
He had stalked you from the beginning. He kidnapped you. He manipulated you into being dependent on him, he locked you away and wouldn't let you leave, and he put the world in danger. Yes, sure, he was fighting the mome raths, but hadn't he been the first they had attacked? And then there was the wolf.  
  
The wolf.  
  
Could you have missed something? Could you have justified away the possibility that maybe, Loki had planned all this? His idea about Virginia--about her making him look like the bad guy so she could take him down and be the ultimate hero--had her plan been his?  
  
That sneaky little liar! That LIAR! Oh, how clever, pitting Virginia against you. She could have been your only ally and he made you distrust her. OH the idea made you so angry!  
  
And it wasn't the first time, either. From the very beginning, he lied. He was the one telling you how your best friend felt about you, he was the one to convince you she thought you were garbage!  
  
He deserved what you gave him. You shoved away the image of him silent and broken this morning, and the more you made yourself realize just how scummy he was, the more of a beating your clothes took. It did help you fit everything in the small suitcase Tony had given you.  
  
You were fine. You were SO fine. You even began to feel a smile as all the guilt of turning Loki in disappeared. It was freeing...it was cleansing...and your chest didn't feel so tight anymore, and even the pain in your hip eased a little, possibly due to the tension leaving your body.  
  
\--  
  
For the first time in awhile, you woke up...alright. You were in no one's arms. Your eyes weren't dry and sore from crying yourself to sleep. Your sheets weren't rumpled from tossing and turning, and you weren't bombarded by thoughts and regrets...you just felt this warm, shimmering joy.  
  
Because you were going home, with no ties to hold you back. A clean break.  
  
You bounded out of bed and took a shower, fumbling everything you touched in your rush to hurry. When you got to the kitchen, Tony hadn't even had his first cup of coffee, and looked groggy and confused to see you.  
  
"You're up early," he croaked.  
  
"So are you," you chimed brightly. "Thought you didn't have regular sleep patterns?"  
  
A wicked smile passed his lips. "Steve's a...morning person."  
  
You weren't really interested in finding the hidden meaning, so you began to prepare your breakfast. Tony tsked, looking at you with pressed lips.  
  
"Does no one realize that JARVIS can cook?"  
  
"Sorry Tony, just need something to occupy my time," you explained, feeling light. Home home home!  
  
"Ah," he said. "Well...your flight isn't until three. I would have flown you home personally, but Steve said it would be better for you to use a public airline. Inconspicuous and all that." Tony waved a hand. "Of course, that means you're on Southwest's schedule, not your own...so you can probably sleep 'til then if you want."  
  
"Mm." A slight uneasy anxiousness crept into your chest. Maybe you would sleep. But how could you now, so excited and running on your first full and peaceful rest in days?  
  
Steve walked in and you heard a loud _smack_ and he glared at Tony, and that was your cue to finish eating and leave.  
  
You nearly ran into Thor, who immediately flashed you the most affectionate, sad and at the same time joyful smile you had ever seen. His eyes smiled along and he swept you off your feet in a hug. Burying your face in his neck, you felt tears drop down your cheeks and you began to laugh.  
  
"I'm not leaving yet, Thor! I still have almost six hours left with you," you said, but you didn't let go. You just squeezed your arms around his neck.  
  
"It still is not nearly enough time left with you," he said, a slight quaver in his voice. "And we must make every hour count."  
  
"I completely agree," Tony's voice announced cheerily as he and Steve entered the room. Thor set you down gently and Tony continued to steal the moment. "So what shall we do? I'm feelin' like middle school party games. Truth or dare? Spin the bottle? Strip Twister, seven minutes in heaven?" He flinched, looking warily at Steve like he was about to be slapped but Steve showed no signs of recognizing these games. "Orrr...did you know I have a racquetball court? I bet you didn't, you never really poked around. Also have this awesome cool--OOH oh my god let's play laser tag! Don't you like laser tag, Steve? Remember when we played that one--let's play laser tag, come on man it'll be so fun!"  
  
You couldn't help but laugh at the way Tony bounced on the balls of his feet, eyes wide like an eight-year-old boy receiving his first paintball gun.  
  
\--  
  
So you cheated a little at laser tag; you used magic. But you figured it was fair because Steve and Tony had home field advantage and Steve had military training and Tony probably cheated anyway. You learned Thor could not aim very well, and he certainly wasn't good at hiding, but still, each team did win a few rounds. You considered how interesting or unfair it might have been with Natasha and Clint on either team...  
  
At the end, Tony again suggested strip Twister, and unfortunately for him Steve made him explain exactly what he meant. Tony received a smack to the back of the head.  
  
Now you were in the middle of a short movie marathon. Steve and Tony were holding hands in the popcorn, and Thor let you put beautiful French braids in his hair.  
  
Just to troll, you took a bathroom break right at the climax of the movie--though Tony and Steve didn't care much about the paused action. They seemed to have enough action going on in their own minds, if the intense looks they exchanged told you anything.  
  
On your way back, you saw Virginia stepping out of the elevator. Her eyes widened as she saw you, and then a sort of relieved smile crossed her face. It was your natural impulse to glare at her.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me like that," she said. "I'm kind of sad to see you go, to be honest."  
  
You scoffed.  
  
"No, really!" she said, eyebrows raised.  
  
"You're not fooling me," you snapped. "I know what you're up to."  
  
She crossed her arms. "Oh really, now?"  
  
"You're...you're here to spring Loki," you accused. "Yes...of course. I was wrong, you weren't my ally...you...you're going to try to free him, aren't you?" This was a very odd time for such an idea to dawn on you.  
  
But then maybe you were wrong again, because Virginia looked hurt. "I'm on your side, actually," she said.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Honest!" She held up her hands. "Look...you want...what you want for Loki is for him to be brought to justice. All I want is to bring that justice."  
  
"Define justice?"  
  
She shook her head, smiling sadly. "It really is a shame you don't trust me. I'm trying to give you a heart-felt goodbye and all you are is skeptical."  
  
Right. Okay. Ally. You had made your peace with this last night, remember?  
  
Justice. Maybe she really was doing the right thing? I mean, Tony trusted her. And Tony could see through _anyone_ who was up to something.  
  
It would take a bit of time for you to adjust to such a complete paradigm shift...  
  
But you had to start...  
  
So you put out a hand...  
  
Beaming, Virginia took it and gave it a firm shake. "So what are you all up to before you go to the airport?"  
  
"Movies! Come watch with us."  
  
She followed you and it was almost like you were friends. So immediately. It was weird.  
  
And of course when you returned, there was that awkward moment of Steve sighing protests to Tony with his red face buried in a pillow and Tony's lips on his neck, but that quickly broke apart. Pepper made an obvious effort to sit very far away from them.  
  
Thor was sitting where you had been when he had knelt before you to braid his hair. You were about to tell him to move, bitch, it was your spot, when he patted his thigh in invitation. You smiled and blushed and curled up in his lap, and his arms held you snugly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys so much," you said.  
  
"Well, you must come visit, of course!" Thor exclaimed. "We must keep in contact!"  
  
"But..." You felt tears welling up. "But come on...be realistic, that never happens. I mean, especially since you guys are...you're freaking superheroes for crying out loud. It's not like I can just pop in. I'm not one of you guys."  
  
"Of course you are," Steve interjected, taking you by surprise. "You're...we definitely regard you as part of the team. And more than that, you're family."  
  
Your heart smiled.  
  
"Seriously, visit whenever," Tony said. "This touching moment brought to you by Hallmark. Now not to be insensitive but can we finish the movie before we have to put you on the plane?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something to be said for someone who can attain closure on their own, without having to wait on the involved party. It's a different kind of independence, and you don't have to wait for the both of you to be mature enough to forgive...
> 
> OMG U GAIZ so close to the end! It's been wonderful :') seriously I love you all. Oh goodness I'm having a feels attack.
> 
> BTDUBS :icondarkgamer72: drew a wonderful picture of Thor in his glorious braids! [link] #swag
> 
> GOSH YOU GUYS.
> 
> Hey sorry I'm late (again) this is actually the latest I've ever posted time-wise >.>' BUT. I could have never gotten it done tonight if it wasn't for the sudden feeling of inadequacy and therefore the impending urge to buy a Rockstar which fueled my drive to get this done :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	27. Home

It was time to go, so Tony said. So you bit your lip and blinked back tears, and turned and hugged Thor. His breath tickled your neck as he chuckled sadly and said goodbye.  
  
"It isn't the end, we shall meet again," he promised, petting the back of your hair.  
  
"Alright, big boy, let go so the rest of us can say g'bye," Tony said, a hand on your shoulder. You stood up and shook your head, holding open your arms for Tony but he waved you off to Steve. "I'm driving you there. We can say goodbye later, whatever."  
  
Steve stood and gave you a nod, smiling fondly. Looked like it would be handshakes or salutes with him, but then you caught him chewing his lower lip, a spark of sadness in his eyes and you almost stumbled into a hug. He hesitated but lowered his arms around you and hugged back--a little stiffly, but it was still a hug.  
  
When he let go, Virginia stood and smiled and you immediately headed for the elevator, followed by Tony.  
  
"Allons-y. You ready?" he asked as the doors closed on your new friends.  
  
"No."  
  
\--  
  
"What do you mean I can't accompany her to the gate?" Tony growled at the lady checking your bag.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, you're not family and I can't let--"  
  
"This is such bullshit," he said. "I am _Tony Stark_. You can't at least let me take her through security?"  
  
She was young, and likely a very new employee, and she looked very frightened and a little bit starstruck. "I don't...uh..."  
  
"Let me talk to your manager."  
  
The intimidation in his voice made the poor girl pale. You tugged the sleeve of his shirt and he looked at you, bereft.  
  
"Tony, I can get to the gate on my own," you said with your voice low. "It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do. This is just taking awhile..."  
  
With an indignant scowl, he gestured at the frightened girl behind the counter, about to tell you what.  
  
"Tony," you said firmly, looking him in the eyes and giving his hand a squeeze. "There are hills to die on. This isn't one. Thank you so much for everything..."  
  
He cut you off by doing something entirely unexpected and out of character. You weren't quite sure what was going on; it looked like he was going to fall over on you but instead of having to support all his weight, you found yourself in a vice-like hug with his chin resting on your head.  
  
"Tony?"  
  
"Shh, this didn't happen."  
  
He let you go and turned and walked off. You felt about to cry again but you didn't, instead pulling out your ticket and heading toward Gate A.  
  
Distracted isn't really a strong enough word for what you were as you shuffled through security. Perhaps disenchanted, you decided, when the half-hour between you sitting down at the gate and lining up to board went by in a quick blur.  
  
You really wondered...what it would have been like to say goodbye to Loki. Perhaps it was a good idea you hadn't, but you still had to wonder...would he have forgiven you? At least acknowledged you? Would he have tried to tell you not to leave?  
  
Tried, because he couldn't speak. Because of that awful muzzle.  
  
No, there was nothing you could do about it so stop thinking about it. You straightened your back against the leather seat, waiting patiently and counting the number of orange vests out the window. When that got boring, you began fiddling with the AC, and then subjected yourself to listening to the safety runthrough in an act of desperation. You were not going to think of Loki, or the Avengers; they were in the past now and you were going home.  
  
Finally, takeoff. You watched the asphalt recede out the window, and then come closer as the plane straightened out on the runway. You heard the whirring of acceleration as the paint lines blurred and then the plane began to climb, gravity pressing you into your seat.  
  
Well, there was nothing to do but to close your eyes.  
  
\--  
  
Slowly, you walked up to your front door, heart rate steady but loud. Just your door, just the sight of your door made you smile like an idiot.  
  
Your fist halted on the way to it, you let out a breathy laugh and just felt so incredibly sappy, and nervous, and excited and the grainy recorded voice of a young girl pulled out of the thirties said "There's no place like home" in the back of your mind...  
  
One.  
  
Two.  
  
Three...  
  
Knock. There was a moment where everything was still, and your heart sped up, and the door opened and you were greeted with a stunned gasp.  
  
"I'm home," you choked over a sudden waterfall of tears.  
  
And your head began to buzz and there were shouts of joy and sobs and warm arms, a flurry of kisses all over your face and hysterical "where have you been"s and you didn't really want to explain right then but that seemed to be understood. And you were week-kneed and tired and that was understood, too, and you choked down a glass of water and finally your hand was resting on your door.  
  
Your bedroom door.  
  
When you opened it, there was your room...just the way you had left it on the day you had taken Loki shopping. Oh that felt so stupid to say.  
  
You shoved his mind out of your head because, your bed! It was _your_ bed, whom you had been so ruthlessly torn from! You sobbed and threw yourself down on the mattress and kissed it and thanked it, kicking off your shoes and you grabbed your pillow and sobbed some more...  
  
It felt so good. It felt so good, you were home.  
  
Then you remembered something and dug through your bag, and pulled out your dead phone, fumbling with the charger. The minute it was awake it almost froze with a flood of messages and missed phonecalls but when finally it was done receiving weeks of information, you skipped over all of it and made the call you really needed to make: your best friend.  
  
And when she answered the phone, she was bawling, and you joined her.  
  
"I'm back," you said, "I'm back. And I'm sorry, and I'll tell you why but I just want you to know that...I love you. You mean so much to me."  
  
"I love you too, I'm just glad you're safe..."  
  
"I also want to apologize for not listening to you," you said. "I listened...I listened to him instead. He made me doubt you, but that won't happen again..."  
  
"It's okay, I don't care." She laughed and cried at the same time.  
  
"Well you should," you said, "Because I do. And now we need to hang out, okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
And then you took a very long nap. You smiled falling asleep.  
  
Everything could go back to normal. And that was a huge relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link] 


	28. Wrong

Three days was all it took.  
  
You craned your neck around a sickly bush to see the still surreal sight of the charred remains of your used-to-be-home. The air smelled of stale ashes and burned wood and the rest of the neighborhood wasn't much better. It happened four days ago, after only a few precious mornings of you waking up in your own bed.  
  
How _rude._  
  
Why did you keep returning to this street? It was only going to make you sad. Sick. Angry.  
  
Dragons, flipping dragons. Demons, demon dragons, that's the best way you could describe the beasts with the bloodred scales acting as shining maille over their bulking muscles. The ashen-grey, splintering claws and corkscrewed horns, the blazing fire from their snarled snouts that matched the fiery pits of their eyes. The horrors, the massive terrors...and there were far too many of them.  
  
Crouched behind the dead, black bush, you tried to hold yourself back but from what? You had cried enough all week; out of anger, frustration, madness, terror; the joy of seeing your family alive from a distance but the bitter sadness of realizing they would only stay alive if you left them alone.  
  
"Dammit, why..." You threw your scuffed, scabbed fists against the cracked concrete, willing the wet relief of tears to soothe your dry, burning eyes. Nothing would come. Why, why was right. That was the right question. Why did your home now look like some post-apocalyptic wasteland? Why had Tony lied about the mome raths, again? Because that had to be what these were. _Why_ were they after  </i>you? But of course you knew that, Loki had told you. You brought yourself into this mess long before you knew what you were doing.  
  
And the Avengers had _not_ fixed it, and you did _not_ have anyone capable by your side. All you had was your best friend, and she was hiding wounded and terrified in a motel room, waiting for you to come back.  
  
"Come on, you cheeky devils," you muttered, pulling yourself together and scanning through the smoky haze. "Come out and play. Or some other cheesy, bitterly sarcastic line..."  
  
Heaving yourself off the ground, you dusted off your plateskirt--your freaking armour, you had armour, that still wasn't old news to you--and you braced yourself for something, anything, but there wasn't anything besides ominous silence. You had to break it, it was hurting your ears.  
  
"Come out here and face me!" you shouted. "I'm the one you want, alright? I've killed your kin. No one else touched you!" You hoped, at least. Man, if anyone else had laid a finger on the beasts you would give them a serious talking-to!  
  
Was this what it was like, being a hero? Feeling like a mother of toddlers, disinfecting their scraped knees despite the explicit instruction to not dare climb  that tree? Soothing the bee sting after they poked the hive, more like, but you really hoped that hadn't happened. For the sake of the well-being of the civilians you knew nothing about for a good ten-mile radius, you hoped they had all gone and taken shelter and not provoked the mome raths.  
  
They had to come back here, right? It was you they had been after in the first place! And they had destroyed your home, the most.  
  
 _Skrrt, sk-tt-t..._ Looking straight downward, you saw a jittery lizard at your feet. Curious, you bent over carefully. It was red, red like the mome raths. Its head thrashed suddenly, nearly spooking you, and as it skittered off into the bush you swear you saw it grow.  
  
"Now that's more like it." You dodged for the bush, crouching silently at its base and scanning for the lizard. Cracked leaves rustled and you saw it dart away down the sidewalk, the subtle _skrrt-skrrt_ of its dainty claws becoming a steadier _tik-tika-tik_. It stopped and thrashed again and you caught up, cupping your hands to catch it but it slunk away again under a rock.  
  
A little annoyed, you made for the rock but then stopped. If that thing was growing, it couldn't stay under there for long. And you would have your fight.  
  
The rock rumbled and you felt a smirk tugging at your lips. All too soon the rock shot into the air, followed by a massive red dragon-like creature, five stories tall and still growing. Power stance. You faced the palms of your hands together, tugging at undefined matter with the skills you had been working on haphazardly since your home was destroyed. The growing, buzzing ball in your hands dragged charred pebbles and stones from the ground up into itself; a new development, and you found it rather pleasing.  
  
Time to find weaknesses, you supposed, throwing the ball to the underside of the creature's knee. It roared ferociously, tossing its head, but you didn't have time to celebrate before it stepped nearly on top of you. You stared up into its great scaly face as it glared down at you, furnace eyes crackling out of control with rage and it opened its jaws to show off rows of giant, black teeth. You found yourself struggling for the drive to fight as you saw the back of its throat begin to burn with rich red light...  
  
Your hands worked before you did, blasting heat into the monster's mouth. It didn't even choke.  
  
Shyewt.  
  
Behind its legs. You formed another ball of haphazard matter, perhaps a little weaker under your stress, and shot at the back of the demon's knee. Both his knees buckled and he roared as he tumbled, catching himself on his clawed hands. He convulsed. Had you won already?  
  
Scales flew like searing shrapnel through the air, one only barely missing your head. You held up your arms as a shield, watching in horror and awe as two webbed wings sprung from the back of the beast, right between its over-defined shoulderblades. You swore.  
  
It retched out a deafening roar and turned, blazing eyes fixed on you. Your brain stuttered and you stumbled backwards. Right into a body. You shocked up, completely numb as you flinched away, toward the monster and panicked, and then a salty hand slapped itself over your mouth. "Mmnghf!"  
  
"Zer is no time for to argue," Lynda's voice growled in your ear. "You get in ze car zis minute and don't even _sink_ about trying to be an 'ero."  
  
It wasn't like you had much choice, frozen by fear and shock, being hauled off to the back of a blue Civic that had evidently pulled up behind you undetected. She sort of pushed you down into the back seat "Hey!" and slammed the door. And you're pretty sure she vaulted over the car to the driver's side. Before you could manage to sit up and stabilize yourself, the tires whirred and shrieked and you were thrown back against the seats.  
  
\--  
  
"Lynda, what...why..." You cleared your throat. "I had him!"  
  
"You did not!" she snapped back at you. You climbed up into the passenger's seat. "You would 'ave been finished if--"  
  
"Why are you here? How did you find me?"  
  
Lynda stopped talking, casting you a nervous glance.  
  
"Lynda, tell me!" you demanded, throwing your feet against the floor of the car. "Why are these things here?"  
  
"I sent zem," she admitted right-out, quick to apologize. "And I'm sorry for it but I needed to come to find you! Zis was ze only way, I did not know it would escalate so quickly."  
  
You gaped for a long moment, then stared out the window. Everything was zipping past in a blur. There were no people, and no dragons. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To New York," she said.  
  
Your jaw dropped. "Okay, you can't mean we're going to drive all the way to--"  
  
"We are not driving zer!" she groaned. "Do not be stupid, we are getting to ze aeroport."  
  
You could feel the incredulity seeping into your skin. "We're just going to _leave_ that defenseless town there? Why are we going to New Y--why do you need me?"  
  
"You must 'elp us to free Loki."  
  
"Are you _insane?_ Lynda, he's--wait, why? What's wrong?" What's wrong. Really, you were going to ask that? Because if Lynda was in league with Loki, she would make something up.  
  
"Look," she said harshly, pressing down harder on the gas. "If we don't save 'im, 'e is going to die, and you will 'ave far more dangerous things to deal with zan mome raths."  
  
"Why on earth--"  
  
"Trust me!" she begged. You looked at her eyes. They were bloodshot. Ashamed of your stubbornness when this woman was obviously hurt, your gaze wandered to the steering wheel.  
  
And the left hand with a diamond ring...  
  
"Alright," you spoke bitterly, laying back in the seat and trying to relax yourself. Your friends would be fine...right? "But if I'm trusting you..." You glanced at the ring again. "Who do you trust?"  
  
And she gave you a look you didn't quite understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick survey, how many of you thought it was already over? Silly bitches.
> 
> Yes, yes I did wait an entire week to post. No reason, just experimenting. Maybe watching a bit too much Doctor Who and definitely too much Torchwood oh my effing word the Cybermen do not die and neither do the Daleks like what the fuck ANYWAY.
> 
> I went out of my way to write this extremely well, feel happy. I'm a bit half asleep right now because it is WAY past my bedtime and I have church tomorrow oh crap guess I'm going to late service, oh wait I do that anyway HA.
> 
> Mmm gonna fall asleep to some Chameleon Circuit and before I do I just gotta say, my mommy and I are finishing season 4 of Doctor Who and OH MY GOODNESS SO MUCH ANGST AND two 10th Doctors hnnngh :iconjackharknessplz: I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now. Anywayyy oh my goodness Donna Donna Donna whyyyyyyyyy and Rose and then the TARDIS is on fire I don't even understand and the DAMN DALEKS oh my goodness never turning right again, also I don't want a new Doctor I love Tennant way too much because he's sexy and awesome and Smith just has the most awful babyface and emo hair what a little bitch and that bowtie.
> 
> Ummmm going to sleep now, love you bye <3  
> No wait I have a shitload of comments to reply to FUCK.


	29. Escape

"You do not have a teleporter," you said, matter-of-fact as Lynda popped the trunk of the car, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I do." You watched her haul out a paint can with drips of white paint dried on the sides. "Merde!" she exclaimed, dropping the can back into the trunk. You leaned against the side of the car, watching her shuffle around irritably and don a pair of yellow Rubbermaid gloves. She took the can out again and set it on the ground, next taking a flathead screwdriver out of the trunk and jamming it under the lip of the lid. With one swift stomp on the handle the lid flew to your feet, the wet popping sound echoing in the abandoned parking lot. Tipping the can, she spilled a little puddle of the paint onto the asphalt.  
  
You sighed. "You still didn't answer me. Why should we save Loki?"  
  
"Thor sorted it out," she said, rummaging through the trunk and getting increasingly frustrated and impatient. "'E said Virginia 'as planned to kill Loki. She must to 'ave 'is blood and last breath for--" Her words became distracted. "For somesink--a resurrection--ah, 'ere it is."  
  
You idly kicked your toe at the paint lid. "Why did he know to call _you_?"  
  
"Ay, ne touches pas!" she snapped, pointing a finger at the lid. "Zat is poisonous."  
  
"Paint?"  
  
"Yes. Made of pure moon rocks. Do not touch it." She held a vial of something golden and sparkling. It looked fluid, like glitter in water.  
  
"What's that stuff? What are you doing?"  
  
"Huon energy," she grunted impatiently, opening the vial. "Try not to let it touch you."  
  
"Alright," you said, taking a wary step back. "What's it do?"  
  
"Teleports." She poured the contents of the vial into the dried puddle of moon-paint.  
  
A web of fluid...something began to spread, golden and black at the same time. "Are we...stepping through that?"  
  
"Oui, bien sûr."  
  
"A...a portal-thing made from two poisonous elements. Compounds...?"  
  
"An explosive metal and a poisonous gas create somesink our bodies need to survive." She sealed the paint can with a rubber mallet. "When combined, ze reaction between huon particles and conversion gel negates zeir 'armful effects."  
  
"Thought you were an engineer..." you muttered, cautiously observing the portal.  
  
"Minored in chemistry."  
  
"The hell did you go to school?"  
  
She stood straight, storing the can and the vial in a stuffed duffel back and throwing it over her shoulder. She took you by the hand, standing at the edge of the glowing portal. Though still uncertain, you stepped closer.  
  
"Time is short," she coaxed, tugging you closer. You took a deep breath and looked at her, placing your trust in her eyes. She nodded. "Focus on landing with you legs. Allons-y."  
  
And you jumped.  
  
\--  
  
"Ow, sonofa--nnnngh!" You bit your tongue, hard, to keep from shouting. It was night, as it should be, due to time differences, and you'd been in the car a couple hours. Still, it was a tad discombobulating. "The hell are--" You whined indignantly as four fingers fumbled into your mouth.  
  
Lynda stared at you through the dark with her brows furrowed like "What's wrong with you." And she didn't remove her fingers, and when you swallowed your tongue flexed. Lynda removed her fingers, cheeks turning red as she turned to face the door of oh hey, Stark Tower.  
  
"It is good to see you!" whispered a cheery voice behind you. You turned and beamed, hopping into Thor's arms, which was a little uncomfortable considering all the armour.  
  
"I missed you!" you sighed, telling the tears to stop before anything started. "And I don't understand a lot of what's going on but I'm so glad to see you."  
  
He squeezed you almost _too_ tight and set you back down. "I have missed you as well. It has only been a week, though it feels like a month...you're here to help?"  
  
You nodded. "I...yes. What exactly...?"  
  
Thor took a breath, clasping his hands together and pressing them to his lips before speaking. "Loki...has...he has a son," he explained. You nodded him on. "One whom, it was prophesied, would kill Odin Allfather during Ragnarok...long story short, Tyr locked him up. But Loki knew that wouldn't be enough and...and we've never told anyone this...he killed him. His own son. To protect his father. It isn't even told in the myths and legends, it is only known by us but somehow Pepper Potts got her hands on that information..."  
  
"And she wants to bring him back?"  
  
"Yes, and she has. In a way. But it isn't enough," Thor sped, glancing behind you and nodding. Lynda huffed impatiently. "I cannot explain every detail but I know of her intention. She believes she can defeat him--"  
  
"And become the biggest hero ever," you finished. "That makes sense. Loki wasn't enough of a threat...and that explains why she didn't care for his life..."  
  
Then why would she kiss him? It seemed a silly question but...what was the answer, really? Had she attempted to poison him, what?  
  
No. Past. Presently, you needed to save Loki.  
  
"So how do we...bypass security?" you asked, trying to sound pro. Yeeh, that sounded pretty good.  
  
"Handled it," Lynda said. "Follow me."  
  
You and Thor did as told and before you could even blink (note hyperbole), you were heading down in the elevator.  
  
"Seriously, where do you get your training?" you gaped.  
  
Lynda sighed. "Truth? I worked for SWORD."  
  
Thor seemed surprised. You were only confused. "How did you have the qualifications?"  
  
"Easy," she said as the elevator landed. "Zey simply picked me up from Torchwood in Annecy, after it was shut down."  
  
Right over your head. But there wasn't time for clarification.  
  
As Thor unlocked the door, you turned to him, confused. "Wait, why did you need me? Obviously you have the key."  
  
Thor shook his head. "Not for the shackles. Only Tony can open them."  
  
"Again, why am I here? Blondie's the genius here."  
  
"I pressured Tony," said Thor, "into finding another way to free him, should something happen to the Tower...I do not wish my brother dead, and the shackles take eons to unlock properly. So there are these..." Thor drew an abstract shape in the air. "Right at the cuffs. They glow dimly, like distant stars, and they are very small. Tony can open them with a repulsor blast; he was trying to be flashy with the design, obviously. But it works out."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Your magic," said Thor. "What Loki trained you to use. It's basically the same. It will free him. You will save him!"  
  
Well that made sense about Virginia, too. She had a functioning Ironman suit.  
  
And who knew when she would catch on to you? It could even be tonight.  
  
Without more hesitation you slipped in and knelt by Loki's side. You pushed through the devastating shock of seeing him in even worse condition than before; paperwhite and ghost-like. He watched you curiously as you poked around for the shape Thor was talking about.  
  
"I know...I know, I'm sorry. I said I was sorry last time," you rambled breathily. "I meant it and I still do, and now I'm proving it." There they were. You beamed at him. "I'm gonna save you, isn't that fantastic? I'm gonna save you with what you taught me!"  
  
For a brilliant, heartwarming moment his eyes had their old life in them, smiling up at you though his muzzle still covered his mouth.  
  
You took a breath and tapped your palms together impatiently. Focus, focus...there it was, that spark of heat, that ball of heat and energy, you could barely contain yourself...  
  
 _Tsss, chk_ and just like that Loki was up on his feet. You stepped back, smiling as he rubbed his wrists in wonder. It was amazing, he was already beginning to look less pale!  
  
You reached for his hand. "Come on, we don't have much time--"  
  
"No, I don't," he said without a waver or scratch in his voice and _smmmmack_ you flew back against the cold, hard ground. You stared up in shock, in confusion as he crouched, leaning over you, malicious and so, so villainous. Your cheek was numb. "Don't take it personally. Actually, do. I can't afford to keep you around." You tried to sit up but he threw a hand at your chest and you collapsed against the floor again, head colliding with it.  
  
"Augh..."  
  
"Traitor. Idiot. You almost got me _killed,_ do you realize?" He grabbed your throat in one hand, squeezing. "You could have got everyone killed!" he hissed. "I was trying to help, I was only trying to help!"  
  
"L-Loki--" you wheezed, clawing at his fingers. It didn't feel like he would let up, but then he placed his fingers carefully on calculated areas of your neck.  
  
"Now. Just in case you manage to find me again," he growled as your body stiffened. Cold, so cold. " _Don't._ "  
  
The anger in his eyes, it was passionate and raw. Hatred, it was hatred and the image froze in your mind like your fingers and toes were freezing up on you. You were so frozen now you couldn't even shiver and your mind was going fuzzy and now everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really saw that coming, like honestly saw that coming, you win everything. Unless it's a lot of you because that just means I think I'm much more clever than I really am.
> 
> Other than that, just playing reference table-tennis and angsting over the fact that Tennant is no longer the Doctor.
> 
> Did you like my logic? Yes, I meshed two 'verses, with science. Sort of. I might just be completely daft and you've all found numerous flaws in my conversion-gel-huon-portal. *SHRUUUUG*
> 
> -Who Time-  
> AND UMMM I have a megacrush on the Master. He's so...he's...HE'S FUCKING LOKI, OKAY? HE'S LOKI. Misunderstood...convinced (by the drums) that he was born to rule something. Discovered in the first episode we saw him that he was not what he thought. Super hot. Can duplicate himself. Heartbroken by the ones he thought were helping him. And the Doctor totally acts as Thor; dispite all the Master had done he never wanted him dead.  
> Aside from that, the man's a walking fetish. THAT TONGUE THING. UNF. Yeah also the whole...collar-and-leash in the End of Time. And the way he scarfed that chicken kind of turned me on.  
> Look at that, my brain filter isn't working.


	30. Road

It was strange, it was restless, the sleep you fell into. You could feel your heart pounding through every inch of you, like a drum. Your ears picked up blips of reality, spinning them into nightmarish visions. Thor, it was Thor, calling your name. He was stuck, he was dying, he was burning. Struggling. Fighting.  
  
You felt cold. Why were you cold if there was fire? Why was Thor telling you to wake up?  
  
Your conscious awoke. This was a dream. You were frozen. Every image faded into black, all you could see were fuzzy light spots under your eyelids. You tried to make yourself move. What could you do?  
  
You fought the dormancy of your subconscious, trying to maintain a steady train of thought. What had you been thinking about? Dammit! Thor was screaming at you from a mountain top. What had you been thinking about? It was snowing. It was cold. The snow stung so badly it was almost unreal. No, not unreal, real! Yes, that was it, wake up!  
  
The dream snapped. You couldn't open your eyes but you heard Thor's voice more clearly. It was still somewhat muffled.  
  
"Wake up, wake up..." He sounded frantic. You felt vague, distant warmth in your arms. "Can you hear me?"  
  
You groaned in your throat. What if you could...  
  
You tried to focus energy into your fingers. Relax. How were you still breathing? Right. Magic. Focus.  
  
You felt the tips of your fingers begin to thaw, and then all of a sudden they were burned like snow-cold fingers under cold running water. You grunted in pain and the heat retreated.  
  
No, focus.  
  
You toughed it out as your fingers stung hot, but then it dulledd to warmth and you could bend your fingers at the knuckles. Encouraged, you pushed the warmth into your palms. The action began to feel natural, like you didn't have to focus too hard.  
  
You realized the subtle warmth on your arms was Thor trying to warm you up, bless him. Your wrist was free and you waved, and you heard him gasp.  
  
The stinging warmth spread more quickly through your arms and you heard Thor laugh. "Yes!" At last your elbows were free and you stopped, stiffly bending your elbows to bring your palms together.  
  
Slowly, you brought the protected energy to your face, and the cold dissolved. Your lips felt swollen and your nose and cheeks were numb. When your neck was free, you turned your head to smile at Thor, eyes opening slowly. It was a rougher thaw than the first time Loki had frozen you.  
  
You drew the energy over your chest and your belly and hips, sitting up and finally thawed your legs. "Oh, finally. "Criss-cross-applesauce. It felt divine. "Mh...how long have I been out?" you asked, still getting your mouth in gear.  
  
"Perhaps twenty minutes," he said, beaming and pulling you over for a hug. "He took Lynda with him. I found you frozen and I really hated to leave you but I had to chase him...Pepper cut me off...in a way she screwed herself over, too. She cried out for Tony as though she had had a nightmare and though it stopped me from pursuing Loki, he got away from her..."  
  
"Wait, so is Virginia on our side then?"  
  
Thor gave you a bereft look. "No...no, she isn't, we're on our side..."  
  
"But who's side are we on?"  
  
"My brother's!"  
  
"But he hit me!"  
  
"Well he was angry."  
  
"Well now I'm angry!"  
  
Thor huffed. "He lashed out but I don't think he really meant it, he--"  
  
"Oh don't defend him!" you snapped. "He froze me!"  
  
"Yes, he froze you," Thor said, "but he didn't kill you. If he really hated you so much, he would have killed you back there, you know he's capable of it."  
  
That was a deceptively strong argument.  
  
"You may have put him in there but you got him out. I think he's just...hurt...I know he's hurt...and he might not accept it right away but he needs help. Well...he knows he needs it, he took Lynda with him..."  
  
"And who the _hell_ is Lynda to him?" you sneered.  
  
Thor raised an eyebrow. "Are you letting your jealousy steer you?"  
  
"No!" Yes.  
  
You both took a deep breath. "Lynda will be back before noon tomorrow. I must ask that you stay in my room; we can't afford to let the others see you. I brought you food if you would like some now, because I know how hungry being frozen can make a person."  
  
"When did that become a normal statement in my life?"  
  
He chuckled. "It is late, and I know you just woke up, but we should sleep. There is much to accomplish on the morrow."  
  
"I don't want to sleep..."  
  
"Then eat."  
  
Bless him.  
  
\--  
  
You woke up with no sheets and with Thor's arm lying across your chest. Wonderful.  
  
"Psst, Thor?" You lifted his arm, kneeling beside his massive, muscled, naked torso, and shook the brute's shoulders. "Thor, wake up."  
  
Go wake a rock, it's easier.  
  
"Thoooor." You tugged a lock of his hair.  
  
Your heart nearly leapt out of your chest when he snapped forward and roared, quieting instantly when he realized it was only you. "My apologies," he said, embarrassed. He checked the clock on the end table behind him. "I shall get you breakfast. Do not leave."  
  
He left the room and it was quiet. You tucked up your knees inside the large white shirt Thor had let you sleep in. Would you get a shower? The last shower you'd had was at the hotel. Oh no, the hotel. Your best friend must have thought you were dead.  
  
You considered calling her, remembering neither of you had a phone, when the door opened abruptly. Your head snapped up and you saw Virginia smiling sweetly, closing the door silently behind her.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"I don't understand it," she said. "I told you I was on your side."  
  
"You were going to kill Loki."  
  
"He bitchslapped you and turned you into a girl-sicle," she deadpanned, leaning against the door. "I was trying to defend you, you know."  
  
"Yeah, even if I believed that it's still for the wrong reasons."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really now?"  
  
"Yeah," you said, "I know you're all about the glory. I know your plan. It's the same one over and over, that's really cliche. And very insecure."  
  
"I don't know what you--"  
  
"So how did you do it?" you asked, trying to act intimidating while tucked up in an XL tee-shirt in a fluffy bed. "Bring back that wolf? I realize at this point it's only half-formed but that's still pretty good."  
  
"I don't--"  
  
"So was it Loki's magic?" you asked. "Loki's magic to resurrect the beast, yes...and then Stark Tech to bring it down later. Very well done for someone trying to assert herself as an individual."  
  
She gave you a cold look. You caught a bloom of anger in her eye. Oh yes, you had stoked something.  
  
"Knock it off, you little bitch, as if you're any better. Loki taught you everything he knows, _and_ his little Frenchie patched up that little outfit for you. The pattern's even stolen, look at that. Steve should sue."  
  
"At least I'm not insecure about it."  
  
"I'm NOT insecure! I'm BRILLIANT!"  
  
You smiled quietly and watched her steam fizzle out.  
  
"At least I even know how to fight! I taught you! NOW who's unoriginal?"  
  
You threw up your hands. "I'm not even mad, really, it's experience and I appreciate it. Doesn't matter who it came from. The magic that froze me is the same that unfroze me."  
  
Whoa, deep.  
  
Virginia glared. "This isn't over. You don't even know how to find him. You barely saw a glimpse of the Underground, and even if I told you the exact location of his hideout, you couldn't find it in a hundred years."  
  
Without waiting for a response, she left. Soon after, Thor came in with a plate of various pastries, a bowlful of bacon and a bunch of fruit. You couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What, are they serving buffet-style out there?"  
  
Thor smiled through two cheekfuls of Poptart.  
  
\--  
  
You listened from your hiding place near the elevator.  
  
"I'll only be out a couple of days," Thor repeated, "and should you need me, Jane's telephone numbers are on a yellow-paper-that-sticks-on-the-refrigerator."  
  
"Sticky note," Tony mumbled.  
  
You listened to the goodbyes and Thor stepped into the elevator, signalling you along.  
  
When you reached the bottom, Lynda was waiting for you.  
  
"About time," she groaned. "Get in ze car."  
  
You got in the back and Thor joined you. Yay, road trip buddies!  
  
"Wait, we can get to the Underground by car?" you asked.  
  
"We can get to ze teleport by car."  
  
"Why can't we just use your huon gel...or...conversion particles or something?"  
  
Lynda looked back at you as if you were stupid. "You cannot get to ze Underground zat way."  
  
You threw your hands up.  
  
About two blocks down, stopped behind five cars at a stoplight, you said, "I want to go back home."  
  
"WHAT?" Lynda exploded. "Are you a complete moron? We went srough all zis trouble to get--"  
  
"I need to make sure my best friend is alright."  
  
Silence.  
  
"We don't exactly 'ave all ze time in ze world..."  
  
"Five minutes, I swear!"  
  
"Oh please, it will be more zan five minutes!"  
  
"Lynda, please," Thor interrupted. "Just let her, Loki will still be there."  
  
Lynda huffed. "Alright, fine..." and she muttered something assuredly offensive under her breath.


	31. Friends

Lynda had stopped in the car. She was still moping about having to make you another portal, which she informed you would close in an hour.  
  
The hotel hall was very dimly lit and a cold breeze whistled through as you and Thor stood before a scuffed and scratched white door.  
  
"Maybe you should..." You nodded to the side and Thor took a few steps down the hall, waiting against the wall.  
  
You knocked the rhythm you and your friend had agreed on. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Silence. "Hey, it's me," you said. "It's me, I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I'm alive, open the door!"  
  
You waited. You heard a click through the door, and then three _chkks_ and a squeak--the sound of four locks--and the doors opened only as much as the chain lock would allow.  
  
You saw half of her face, wary, scared and tearstained. You smiled apologetically and she whimpered, visible eye relaxing as she closed the door to undo the last lock. When she opened the door again she embraced you immediately, sobbing into your shoulder. "I thought you were dead! You were gone for so long, you said you'd--"  
  
"I know," you replied, patting her back. "But something came up."  
  
She let go and you looked at Thor. She followed your gaze and gasped. "I don't know whether to hit you for stealing my friend, or drool over your fantastic hair."  
  
"I've braided it," you proclaimed.  
"Oh, not fair!"  
  
You giggled and nodded, then Thor chuckled and introduced himself. When your friend made to shake his hand, you noticed something pass from her one hand to the other. You grabbed it.  
  
"Where did you get a gun?" you cried, eyes widened at the weapon in your scarred hands.  
  
She snatched it. "I-I needed it for self-defense!"  
  
"But why...a gun! A gun? YOU?"  
  
"It's not even real, it's an airsoft gun!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Toby!"  
  
You gasped, nearly dropping the pistol. "Toby? He's alive, you found him?"  
  
"He found me," she said, grinning. "He's inside, come say hi!"  
  
You followed her in, offering Thor a hand. "One hour," he reminded you. You nodded.  
  
The room was small, just two beds and a bathroom in the corner. You had a TV, a microwave and a mini-fridge you had stocked with food from what you managed to nab from each of your houses before they were completely destroyed. You realized you probably wouldn't have kept such a level head in that moment had you not been through everything with Loki and the Avengers. So thank God for that.  
  
"Toby," your friend said, perched on the edge of one of the beds and shaking the sleeping boy in it. "Wake up, she's back!"  
  
"Mm?" He groaned and turned over, groggy but immediately waking up when he set his eyes on you. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
He leapt of the bed, stumbled toward you and folded you into a hug, swaying you a little. "Don't ever scare us like that again!"  
  
"I won't, I'm so sorry. It was a lot of--"  
  
"Who's your friend?" he asked suddenly, arms slowly receding. You looked over your shoulder.  
  
"Thor, Toby. Toby, Thor."  
  
Toby held out his hand, eyes wary. Thor shook it, smiling warmly and you had to bite back a giggle at the exchange.  
  
"Wait...Thor? As in...the superhero?"  
  
"As in the god?" your best friend asked. Then it seemed something donned on her. "Thor Odinson, the god? Loki's brother? Wait...what is this?"  
  
"I have a lot to explain to you guys."  
  
\--  
  
You didn't go into detail about the relationship with Loki. Actually, you managed to evade that topic altogether, but your best friend was still incredibly skeptical.  
  
"You mean to say that the bad guy is now suddenly good, and he's being hunted by the good guy's ex-girlfriend so now you're saving him?"  
  
"Alright, I know you didn't trust him before," you said, "and you don't really have any personal reason to trust him now, but you need--"  
  
"What's that?" she asked, deadpan, pointing at your eye.  
  
"Huh?" You placed a hand on your cheek--and winced. Was that a bruise on your cheekbone?  
  
Yes it was. From when Loki had slapped you. Great.  
  
"That. Um," Well now that you'd stalled enough, she wasn't going to believe any lie you gave her. But you tried anyway. "It was from the...mome rath dragon, things...I ran face-first into one's legs, silly me..."  
  
She glared at you. "Right."  
  
"Hey, look, this isn't even what we're talking about," you growled, folding your arms. "I just wanted to say goodbye bef--"  
  
"What? You just got here!" said Toby, sitting up straight."  
  
"I know. I just had to make sure you knew I was alright." You looked at each of them. "And that you were alright."  
  
"Don't go," your best friend begged. "Please, don't. Don't just leave us here with those things. And don't save that...that awful person...come on, he's killed people!"  
  
"Are you still going to hang onto that?" you huffed. "Look, the portal is closing very soon. So I have to leave, Lynda's waiting to take us to the Underground."  
  
"You can't go," Toby said. "You can't go alone."  
  
"I won't be alone, I have Thor and Lynda."  
  
"What I mean is..." he said, scratching the back of his head. "I want to come with you."  
  
"Toby, no..."  
  
"Come on, I hardly know this guy, much less Lydia."  
  
"Lynda."  
  
"Whatever," he said. "Let me come with you!"  
  
Your friend punched him in the arm and gave him a stern look. "Don't you dare leave me, too!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"No, Toby, she's right," you said. "You need to stay with her. It won't be that long, I promise I will fix this! The entire problem. It won't take long. And I'll..." You paused. "I'll come back..."  
  
"Promise?" Toby's eyes were desperate, pleading.  
  
You just looked at him, no emotion. And then you took Thor's hand and left.  
  
\--  
  
"Took you long enough," muttered Lynda, starting the car as you and Thor stepped through the portal. "Are you all good? Do you need to use ze toilet before we leave?"  
  
"No, mommy, I took care of it," you sneered, clicking your seatbelt. "Now drive."


End file.
